The Devil's Progenitor
by crazylony
Summary: what if Naruto's life had been different? What if a series of events happened a long time ago that set the path that Naruto must take. What if a decision by Kyuubi was able to change Narutos life? How will he handle the dangers that were thrown upon him? Will he die as a failed wannabe or rise to create a new legend? The Legend of the of the Dark Shinobi Sparda. 5 years pre-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone….As you can see I have decided to finally move of my a** and write instead of just reading stories….And I thought on what kind of story I'll write and I have decided to write about two of my most favorite shows and/or game.

And this was the first thing that came to my mind.

Also I would like to thank all my friends and other authors on this site that have inspired, helped, and advised me to write or allowed me to use some elements of their stories who all will be listed at the bottom of this chapter.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy…..

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, a demon fought against his own kind for the sake of humanity in its darkest time. The demon was named Sparda, to some he was known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda woke up to justice and fought against his own kind. Sparda stood alone in his war against his brethren, yet despite the odds that were against him, Sparda won in the end and was able to defeat the demon lord Mundus and his other six generals in battle. Sparda casted a spell sealing the bridges between the human world and the demon world, however he had to pay a price and that price was losing more than half his power and sealing it into the demon world as well, when he died the rest of his power went into his sword Force Edge. Before he died however; Sparda fell in love and married a human woman by the name of Eva and had two sons by the name of Dante and Vergil. Sparda gave Eva his amulet, which she gave to her sons after she divided it into two pieces, and gave his sons two legendary enchanted swords, by the names of Yamato and Rebellion.

The sons were different; each representing a different piece of Sparda's soul. The older twin Vergil represented Sparda's demonic side and his prowess in battle; he was also the wielder of the enma no katana Yamato. Yamato was a sword said to be able to cut through anything no matter what it was and capable of opening and closing portals to the demon world. The younger twin was Dante, and he represented Sparda's humanity and emotions despite he himself being a demon from hell, Dante wielded the sword known as Rebellion and it was symbol of Sparda's undying will to never surrender.

While the two were brothers, they fought each other as hated enemies; as Vergil sought to undo the spell that Sparda casted to make an opening to the demon world to find and claim the power of their father; power to use for his own means and purposes, not caring of the effects that it would have on the human world. Dante fought his brother to protect the human world despite them being family; Dante, like his father, saw something in humans like their father that was worth protecting.

In the end Dante defeated Vergil, despite Vergil having the sword of their father and saved the human world, that was the start of one legend. Dante

did many other deeds and saved the world several other times. He had walked in the path of his father and saved many lives.

* * *

(Hell-post battle Dante VS Mundus)

The battle between Dante and the demon prince Mundus ended in a most surprising way...in a show of great power and courage, Dante; The demon hunter son of Sparda was able to defeat and vanquish the dark prince Mundus, and had stopped him from unleashing the endless armies of demons under his command and had foiled his plans of conquering and ruling over the human world as well as the underworld.

Destruction was all that can be seen in the area of hell where the titanic battle took place, ruptures of fire and explosions in the surrounding area, as a side effect to the powers that clashed driving the entire netherworld to instability...Despite the surrounding area combusting in to flames and destruction, Dante managed to escape and return to the human world unscathed and ready to face the evils that would show up once more and threaten the human world of extinction; and he would be ready to fight whenever evil dares show its face to him...

However even though his world was saved from one evil at the moment, that doesn't mean that all worlds are safe, and unknown to Dante; Evil never surrenders and is always plotting its way to destruction and making plans to enslave and control the worlds we live in even the ones that are still a mystery to it.

* * *

(Hell-post battle Dante VS Mundus-another location)

A large blur was speeding through hell in an attempt to escape the destruction around it in order to survive.

The large being suddenly stopped on a piece of land in order to survey its surroundings, which showed the physical attributes of this being.

The most defining characteristics of this being; its huge size that could rival the tallest skyscraper in existence, another glaring detail that can't be ignored would be the ten tails sprouting from its bottom and floating around the air almost lazily despite the dangerous surroundings.

A single large eye could be seen in the middle of its face with rings surroundings its pupil with three comma shapes on each ring, with a total of nine commas and 3 rings and wavy lines on both sides of it. A large mouth right below its eye filled with large sharp teeth can be seen along with four large canines, two on each side extending out of its mouth. Scales can be found all over its body with spikes surrounding some areas of its semi-humanoid body like the top of its head, chin, elbows and wrist.

Two large horns emerged from its forehead pointing in different directions with a third in the middle shaped like a crown with spikes over it and two pair of small eyes can be seen on it. Its three digit hands were clenched in anger and rage; as its two digit beast legs stomped the ground under it.

**'A demon lord of my power forced to run away like a cowardly** _**dog**_**'** thought the beast in anger and shame.

These were the thought of the demon, as he turned around and continued on its way looking for a way to escape the hell surrounding it.

This demon lord was known as Juubi, one of the seven generals of Mundus and the second most powerful of that group, with only the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda who could outmatch his power.

Ever since he was created by Mundus, the demon lord had been loyal to him and had done everything that was commanded of him, whether that be getting rid of those who would not follow the orders of his master or those who dared attempt to oppose him, killing and destroying anyone or anything that stood in his master's way. He had proved himself worthy of his position and would only bow down to two individuals; the first being his master, and the second being Sparda himself, but more out of hate and fear than respect for no matter how strong he got he could never defeat Sparda.

'**And look where that got him'** thought the Juubi with a malicious smirk. When Sparda had rebelled, he had been one of the ones to be defeated by the dark knight.

However, since Sparda had sealed the gates of Hell and had lost his power, he had become vulnerable to time and in the end had died when his immortality was over.

The plan was once Sparda had succumbed to death's embrace, than the demon prince himself would take control of both the human world and the demon world, and with Sparda's betrayal Juubi had become the prince's right hand man and had never failed ever since.

But it would seem that Sparda had made a backup plan, and had sired two sons to continue his legacy with one of them becoming a demon hunter and the other slaying any demon he could find.

**'For a while at least until lord Mundus was able to control one** **of them'** mused Juubi, while looking for a gate to escape hell.

When Vergil had been defeated by Dante and trapped in hell, Mundus had beaten him easily thanks to his weakened state and managed to control him and send him back to try and kill Dante, however Dante had proved himself to be the true heir of Sparda and defeated him at every encounter which caused Mundus to take matters into his own hands.

**'And now this happens'** thought Juubi angrily as he continued to run while ignoring his surroundings, not knowing that someone was going after him to seek revenge because of what had been done to him.

* * *

(Hell-post battle Dante VS Mundus)

When Vergil woke up, he knew that something had happened… The fact that he was in control of his own body again was proof of that.

After he looked around his surrounding area, he soon realized what was happening.

Mundus was defeated, and so he was released from his control and due to the influx of power between the two high level demons, the area around him had grown unstable and is being destroyed piece by piece.

'To think that Dante would be the one to beat Mundus and vanquish his control over me...I am truly proud of you brother and I know father and mother are too' thought Vergil, as he couldn't help but release the chuckle in his throat at the irony of the situation.

The same idiotic and childish young man who had sent him to hell had been the one to grow to the adult who saved him along with all of mankind.

His thoughts on the current situation halted however as he saw in the corner of his eye a great shadow looming over him and passing by like a speeding train only to then spot the ten tails following the figure...it didn't take him long to know who was that figure.

'It would seem that Juubi is trying to escape; the least I can do for Dante for what he had done for me is to finish the job he started' thought Vergil as he rose to his full height and took his devil form and sprouted his wings, taking off into the sky in pursuit of Juubi, with the intent of ending him once and for all.

As he flew in the air, he felt something strange happening to him. It felt like he was energized; like he was full of energy that he didn't know he had...like he could fight an army of demons including Mundus himself and end up the victor with energy left to spare.

**'Could it be that being exposed to the energy of the** **demon world for a long duration of time that I had become a full devil instead of being a half-breed**?' mused Vergil curiously.

"**Is this the kind of power that our father wielded when he was a full Devil? ...the same power that I was seeking to obtain from our father's sword**? "Thought Vergil out loud to himself in his demonic enhanced voice thanks to his Devil Trigger.

**'No matter**_**,**_** I can further study my situation after I have taken** **care of Juubi'** he thought as he continued his pursuit of the ten tailed demon.

* * *

(Elemental nations-pre-sage of six paths)

**'Almost there...I am almost** **to the gate to** **the gate of the human world'** thought Juubi as he put on a last sprint in his run to reach the gate in front him.

He could see that the gate had suffered a large amount of damage from the instability of the area, and all he needed to do was jump through it and he'll survive.

"**Here we go**" said Juubi to himself in his deep demonic voice as he stormed through the gate and landed on the other side.

Though what he had found was surprising...for all around him were fully grown trees and plants and animals running around the area that fled when the giant demon showed itself with a large river going through the forest and village on the other side of the river.

All in all, a beautiful setting for humans to live in and enjoy life.

**'How disgusting'** Thought the demon as he hated all human kind and thought they would be better to serve to serve demons or die.

**'It would seem that this is a different world than that of the son of Sparda's since I can't feel any kind of demon signatures in this world**_**...well**_** it would seem that I will finally be able to make my own kingdom and rule as I wish**' Thought Juubi darkly as he let out a roar that shook the entire earth and pinned the villagers in fear of the demon.

From there on rose the legend of the mighty demon lord; the unstoppable force of nature... The Juubi.

* * *

(Hell-after Juubi entered the gate)

As soon as he saw Juubi jump into the gate, Vergil knew that he should be careful.

Examining the gate, he saw that it was very different from any other Hell Gate he had seen, however the knowledge that Juubi went through it spurred Vergil into jumping through himself.

However before he could jump, the ground beneath him began to shake which caused the gate to flicker on and off five times.

With the thought of losing Juubi's trail in mind he jumped through as soon as it lit the fifth time and was soon transported through it never to be seen again as the Hell Gate shut down with both Juubi and Vergil in it.

* * *

(Elemental nations-50 years after Juubi)

Vergil soon landed in a crouch as he surveyed his surroundings and he did not like what he saw.

All around him were marks of burnt trees and ash were all over the place with a trench that looked it had been a river all dried up; and across from his location he could see the ruins of a small village burnt and destroyed with no signs of life.

_**'There's only one thing I know that could cause all this destruction'**_ thought Vergil as he looked around himself. _**'It seems I was late in stopping him from causing all this**_ _**destruction'**_ thought Vergil sadly.

Releasing a sigh and powering down his Devil form, he continued looking for tracks that he could use to find Juubi and kill him.

Sensing a presence behind him; Vergil turned around with his body tensed and ready to draw Yamato in an instant, only to stop when he saw someone standing in front of him.

The man from what he could see could be described as a priest. He had a small and trim goatee and short light-colored hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a white full-length cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red comma shaped figures. He looked to around thirty years of age. He was also holding a monk staff in his right arm.

The two men stood there, staring at each other as if in some competition waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a few moments, the unknown man reached out his hand as if to shake Vergil's hand and spoke.

"Hello there young man, how are you on this fine day?" his voice was deep, and it confirmed Vergil's theory of the man being in his thirties as his voice seemed mature and experienced.

Vergil remained quiet as he analyzed the man in front and the hand he was reaching out, and then after a few moments of staring, asked not bothering to shake the man's hand,

"Who are you? And why were you trying to sneak up on me?" demanded Vergil in a calm voice.

The man finally lowered his hand and stood staring at Vergil... After a few moments to process the question the man asked a question of his own,

"You are not human are you young man?" the man asked in a calm voice.

Although this surprised Vergil, he didn't let it show in his face; and asked again "Who are you and why were you sneaking up on me?" demanded Vergil in a slightly sterner voice with his hand on Yamato's handle.

The man seemed to realize that Vergil was being serious now; as he raised his arms as a sign of surrender and said.

"I guess that answers my question, now calm down young man I didn't mean to offend you and I apologize. However in times like these a person just needs to be careful. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and I am simply a warrior monk who is looking for the road to peace. Who might you be?"

Vergil eyed the man with suspicious eyes; on one hand he could believe him, and on the other he could be trying to make him lower his guard to attack later on.

'Well it doesn't matter, if he tries something I'll just kill him and continue my search' thought Vergil confidently.

"My name is Vergil." spoke Vergil in a calm voice.

Hagoromo seemed to notice how Vergil doesn't trust him, and complimented him in his own mind.

"Well good day to you Vergil-san, may I ask what are you doing in this place?" asked the man curiously.

"I am trying to find a demon by the title of Juubi." answered Vergil in an even voice.

The second the name "Juubi" was uttered by Vergil, Hagoromo tensed and froze, which was noticed by Vergil.

Seconds later the man unfroze, and then started staring at the ground hard and clenched his fist.

"May I ask why you are looking for this demon?" Spoke the man through gritted teeth.

Vergil seemed to notice the man's barely restrained anger and spoke calmly, "To kill him."

The man stopped and raised his head to look at Vergil with a hopeful expression on his face and asked; "Are you truly here to kill it? Do you really think your strength will be enough to defeat it?" asked the man hopefully.

Vergil stared at the man and gave him his answer," I know I can"

The man then gained a determined look in his eyes, eyes that reminded Vergil of his on brother and said; "Then I will help, I know you are not human and the fact that you're against Juubi means that I am on your side".

Vergil stared at the man with surprise and said; "You want to fight with me against a demon lord... Who are you?"

Hagoromo looked into Vergil's eyes, and Vergil was surprised when his eyes suddenly changed into a pair of purple eyes with four rings surrounding the pupil and said with determination as hard as steel; "As I said before I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki and I am known as the Rikudo Sennin (six paths sage) and I will defeat Juubi and bring peace to the world."

Vergil stared at the man and then started chuckling softly, 'So this is what you meant about humans, eh Dante' "Well then Hagoromo let's get going." said Vergil with a small smile appearing on his face.

With a nod the two began walking in the direction where they could see a large figure on the horizon determined to change the world...

* * *

(Elemental nations-Juubi)

Juubi knew that there was something wrong; something that he would not like was coming his way.

For the last fifty years he had been having the time of his life... He had never had this much fun ever since his first existence.

He had attacked village after village, destroyed forest after forest, killed human after human to his soul's (if he had one) desire and lived a life that he never knew was so good.

He wished he had known about the Hell Gate that had transported him here earlier, then maybe he wouldn't have wasted his time serving that foolish prince Mundus and would have been living the dream so to say in this world and the best thing is that the humans of this world are helpless against him.

In all the years he has been in this world he had not sensed anything in the humans; with only one person in the last twenty years as an exception that he could sense had a certain power in him, and it had been strong, very strong, so strong that it could pose a threat to his own power and could rise against him, but ultimately it would still lose.

However for the last three days, a sense of foreboding had come over him and he couldn't explain why... And he had sensed the emergence of another signature however this one was stronger than the last one and more dangerous to his position as well as being somewhat familiar, if only he could remember from where.

But when he sensed both signatures meeting, he expected for one to vanish or be destroyed; what he didn't expect was for both to travel together and if that wasn't bad enough they were travelling in his direction and coming to him. That was more than enough to raise a few alarms in his being as he waited for them to reach him and discover what their purpose is.

So imagine his surprise and horror, when he saw a human who he could sense had the smaller of the signatures and none other than Vergil the second son of Sparda and the one that had been under Mundus's control walking up to him while keeping a distance between them.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SON OF SPARDA? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE**?" roared Juubi in anger and fear as he stared into the cold eyes of Vergil.

"The same way that you came here Juubi through the Hell gate." answered Vergil coolly while keeping Yamato ready in his left hand.

"**THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU HUMAN? ANSWER ME**" Yelled Juubi and somewhere deep down he knew he won't like the answer.

"Why to kill you of course and rid the world of you and your foul existence," replied Vergil with a smirk on his face, a smirk that infuriated Juubi.

"And I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but you can call me Rikudo Sennin and together we will be the ones to kill you." answered Hagoromo as he readied himself into battle alongside Vergil.

Juubi filled with rage at their answer roared a roar so strong it tore the ground and shook the earth as he readied himself to fight for his survival.

* * *

(Elemental nations-ruined battlefield)

Three days.

It took three days to take down Juubi; three days of constant battles and explosions of power scaring the entire population in the entire area for fear of having the Juubi attack their villages and destroy them.

After three days Juubi finally succumbed to the fatigue of fighting his adversaries and was defeated even after summoning entire armies of demons and clones of himself, only for them to be destroyed, and for Hagoromo to seal him into himself, and then use his power to regrow all the trees and fix all the waterways he had destroyed over the last fifty years.

And with the land fixed and compatible for human life, the sage announced to the world of the defeat of Juubi and was renowned a legend, hero, an emissary to peace and well as a father and teacher to all mankind as he taught them the use of chakra, the thing that helped him fight alongside Vergil and beat Juubi.

With Juubi sealed within Hagoromo, he was advised by Vergil to get rid of him as power more often than naught can corrupt a person no matter who that person was, and the sage agreed which led to the creation of the kyuu no bijuu (nine tailed beasts) with each beast having their personality:

The ichibi no tanuki (one tailed raccoon dog) Shukaku.

The nibi no nekomoto (two tailed hell cat) Matatabi.

The sanbi no Kyodaigame (three tailed giant turtle) Isobu.

The yonbi no Sen'en no O (four tailed monkey king sage) Son Goku.

The gobi no irukaba (five tailed dolphin horse) Kokuo.

The rokubi no kyoudasha (six tailed slug) Saiken.

The nanabi no kabutomushi (seven tailed rhinoceros beetle) Chomei.

The hachibi no Kyogyu (eight tailed octopus ox) Gyuki.

And the Kyubi no Yoko (nine tailed demon fox) Kurama.

The sage created them out of the chakra of Juubi and gave each of them a name and a different personality to express themselves.

And one thing that always seemed to amuse the sage, was remembering the bijuu's reaction when they met Vergil; since as soon as they met him and sensed his power they became filled with fear until they were reassured by Hagoromo that he was a good friend and ally, did they get to know him and all actually grew to like him especially Matatabi for some reason (^_^ this is not a hint).

One day, Vergil decided that he had to move on with his life and let Hagoromo decide what to do with his own.

So with a one sided; tearful good bye from the young bijuu who had grown accustomed to Vergil's presence that we see him heading on his way in life and to explore the world of the elemental nations.

* * *

(Elemental nations-random forest)

After travelling the world for three years and going through the whole elemental nations, we now find an older Vergil lost, and unknowing of what to do.

He had returned to the place where the Hell gate was located in an attempt to return to his own world, only to find it doesn't exist anymore and that there is no way for him to return to his own world.

So as he walked through a forest contemplating on what he can do now; he suddenly heard a yelp followed by a thud thanks to his demonic enhanced hearing. Getting curious he decided to follow the noise and see what happened. When he arrived at the scene what he saw surprised him a little.

Sprawled on the ground was a woman that looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had long blonde hair, mostly worn in pigtails, her eyes were unique however as it seemed she had Heterochromia and had one eye red and the other being blue 'Just like that woman from Temen-ni-gru' mused Vergil silently as he remembered the woman that Dante had taken to calling lady.

She was also dressed in Lolita styled clothing that showed little skin as if to preserve it. He could also see her wearing a cross jewelry.

As he approached her, she seemed to notice his presence and started backing away until her back hit a tree behind her and she seemed to resign to her fate and closed her eyes and braced herself.

Raising an eyebrow at the actions that she made, he made his way over to her and started to examine her for any injuries and found what he was looking in the form of a sprained ankle.

'She must of have slipped on the grass and rocks that are here' he thought as he examined the ground around them and then her injury. Seeing no other injuries he started channeling some chakra into his hands which caused them to light in a green light and planted his hands on her ankle, and started healing the bruises around the area, 'It's a good thing Hagoromo taught me how to use some medical Justus.' mused Vergil to himself.

Upon feeling nothing happening but warmth that surrounded her foot, the woman opened her eyes and saw the man with his hand placed on her foot and that's when she realized that he was healing her.

Upon reaching that conclusion she found herself confused as to why this man was helping and decided to question him about it.

"Ano… Who are and what are you doing here and what is it that you're doing?" asked the in a soft angelic voice (in his opinion at least) with a cute confused expression on her face.

"My name is Vergil and I am simply a traveler passing by, when I heard some noise and decided to check it out and here I am; as for what I am doing I would believe it's obvious that I am healing you" he stated in his normal emotionless voice.

The girl blushed in embarrassment, as she turned her head around in a different direction hoping to hide her red face and mumbled a quiet "thank you" as they lapsed in a comfortable silence as Vergil continued his work while she was looking the other way, and stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking and turning away from him with a heavy blush on her face as she thought 'He is very cute, I wonder if he's available'

Soon enough he stopped sending chakra to his hands and said "You should be fine now, see if you can stand." while reaching his hand for her to grab it.

As she stared at his hand wondering if she could trust him; in the end she decided to trust him as he did not like someone evil nor had bad intentions, since if he did he wouldn't have healed her.

So she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet, she stumbled a bit only to feel him hold her before she fell gently as if she would break if he handled her without care and she blushed at the intimate contact.

"Thank you" she mumbled in a small voice and if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing he would have missed it and replied,

"You're welcome miss..." he trailed off seeking her name.

She bushed even more in embarrassment as she remembered she had not introduced herself.

"I am sorry how rude of me, my name is Misa Amane, nice to meet you" she replied cheerfully seemingly forgetting that they had not let go of each other yet.

"Nice to meet you too Misa-san, may I ask what are you doing here at this time?" asked Vergil still not letting go of her.

"Oh I was just walking around the forest enjoying the fresh air." Answered Misa in a happy voice.

"I see, so you live somewhere near here?" asked Vergil in his calm voice though on the inside he was wondering why she hadn't asked to be released from his embrace.

"Yes, I've lived here in this forest ever since my family died five years ago because of an attack by the demon Juubi." Answered Misa in a slightly less happy and depressed voice.

"I see I apologize for your loss and for reminding you of such a painful memory." apologized Vergil in his normal voice.

She waved off his apology with a small smile on her face "It's alright, you didn't know."

"Well then Misa-san would like me to escort you to your house? It's getting rather late." said Vergil as he pointed to the sun setting behind the high trees.

"Ah...Well thank you Vergil-san but you don't need to bother yourself with me" replied Misa while waving her hands.

"Nonsense there is no trouble at all and I insist." Replied Vergil.

Seeing his mind made up she decided to accept his offer, and it was then that she noticed their position with his hands around her body and her own on his chest with her body leaning on him.

She started blushing again which caused her face to look even more adorable in his opinion as he decide to give her a break, and ended their embrace and the two began walking in the direction of her house side by side... What would happen next would change Vergil's whole world.

* * *

(Elemental nations-forest surrounding Misa's house-twenty months later)

The cries of a baby could be heard echoing in the air as the sounds of the creatures of the night were silenced by the sound of the emergence of a new human life.

* * *

(Inside of the house)

Inside the house, we can see Vergil sitting in a chair while holding the hand of one Misa Amane who looked tired and weak however with a large and tender smile full of love and care for the baby within her hands.

The baby could be seen as a healthy baby boy with a small tuft of blonde hair at the top of his head with baby blue eyes.

Vergil couldn't for the life of him stop the tears that fell down his face and the smile on his pale skin.

After that day in the forest where he had met Misa, she had insisted that he spend the night in her house and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Albeit surprised at her willingness to help a stranger, he had accepted.

During the night when neither of them had been able to sleep, they had spent it talking about themselves and getting to know the other.

Vergil although reluctant to speak of his life, for some reason couldn't find in himself to deny her the knowledge that she had been looking for and had divulged her with his entire life.

He was surprised when instead of being disgusted with him for his actions; or afraid of his devil status she was curios and excited at some of the points of his life.

He had also found out a lot about her as well and her attitude and personality seemed to attract him to herself.

The next morning he had been ready to continue his journey of finding a purpose in his life, when she asked something that surprised and shocked him to silence.

"Will you stay here with me?"

Her words had stunned him, but for some reason he could not find it in himself to refuse and ever since then the two had grown closer and started developing feelings for each other.

It was difficult for Vergil to understand the new feeling_s_ that he had been feeling and not knowing how to deal with them; he had decided to take a page out of his brothers book and faced his feeling_s_ head on and confessed to her. Her answer to him was that she felt the same and since then the two had been inseparable.

It was ten months after the two had become an item that they had decided to make a big decision.

They loved each other and decided to have a child together. After a month of trying and failing they had finally succeeded and they were ecstatic to become a family.

And here we continue nine months later as their child was born and they both couldn't help feel that their life was perfect.

"So what should we name him Vergil-kun?" asked a tired but happy Misa.

As Vergil pondered on this, he found the perfect name as he had taken the name of Namikaze in order to hide his father's name from anyone who would know him.

"How about Shizaru?" asked Vergil.

She pondered on the name for a while, and then smiled as she stroked the baby's cheek which caused him to stir in his sleep.

"Shizaru Namikaze eh? I like it." she announced.

And this was the beginning of a series of events that would decide the fate of the world…

* * *

So what do you guys think? Am I a good enough writer and should continue or bad and should I stick to reading?

Also yes Misa Amano is from death note and won't be making any other appearance except maybe as a ghost or flashback I don't know yet.

I know we didn't see Naruto during this chapter but I simply wanted to show you the back story and show how the events that are to come would happen.

Also the great authors that have helped me think and plan this story are as follows:

Blackwolf501

DevilKeys Writing

Legend of Kyuubi

Nero Angelo Sparda

Omega677

Pain17ification

Reign A.G.E

Winkyface

Be sure to read their stories as all of them can be considered some of the greatest authors to ever be found on this site and almost all their stories are favorites of mine.

PS. Devilkeys Writing: if you read this story I just want you to know that I named the first Namikaze Shizaru as a tribute to you and I won't be using anything else and it's a name in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter. This chapter will show you the start of Naruto's journey…and some details.

Also so everyone knows, this story takes place 5 years pre-cannon so Naruto is the same age as Itachi who is a girl in this fic (Izumi)….I know some might reach the conclusion that would be the pairing but it isn't. For now anyways.

You'll see.

Also I'm afraid that I won't be able to write another chapter for some time….at least 4 month.

Some who might actually like this story might not like that fact but unfortunately I am going through an important stage in my studies and need to focus on school and life.

However I promise to do my best to get you the next chapter in each holiday that I can.

Also for the first chapter there so very few views, favs, follows and reviews…I know that could be because it's new and still fresh but I would really like it if you guys just tell me what you think.

I'm still new to story writing so please tell me if I'm doing something right, wrong, boring, exciting or whatever….thank you in advance.

Hope you enjoy:

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Konoha- 1985 years later)

A beautiful woman can be seen walking down the streets of a busy and noisy village. The woman had a huge smile on her lovely face, as she was rubbing her bloated stomach lovingly and almost reverently. The woman was well-known around the village for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She can be seen wearing an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. This woman is known as Kushina Uzumaki, and unknown to all but a select few, she is the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

As she is walking down the street, the smile never leaving her face she couldn't help but think how her life was going to change on this day; as after today she would become a mother, she couldn't help herself as she saw kids running around playing together and laughing all the while they're parents kept a lookout on them to make sure they don't get into trouble. She couldn't help but imagine herself in a park playing with her soon to be born son on the swings, or making dinner while watching her husband and son playing ninja in the backyard.

She let out a happy sigh at the thought; she was finally going to make her dream of having a family with the man she loved and the baby that she would fall in love with come true.

She was cut out of her musing when she heard someone call out her name. Turning around, she saw the third Hokage's wife, Biwako Sarutobi.

"Kushina-chan there you are, I've been looking for you for the last two hours! Where have you been?" Biwako asked while panting.

'Her old age must be getting to her' mused Kushina to herself as she answered "Forgive me Biwako-sama; I was just walking around the village, is it time already?" asked Kushina giddily.

"Yes it is, now we have to go to the outpost to get ready for the baby's delivery." replied Biwako.

"Ok then, let's go." replied Kushina with a fist pump, as she started marching in the direction of the outpost.

'Same old Kushina, she hasn't changed at all.' thought Biwako with a smile, as she walked behind Kushina.

As they were walking down the streets, Kushina spotted a woman carrying a small wrapped up bundle. She immediately recognized her childhood best friend and called out to her.

The woman turned at her name being called, and spotted her best friend and waved to her with her unoccupied hand.

The woman was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with tall bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a light-yellow apron over a brown blouse, a dark purple skirt and blue shinobi sandals.

The woman's name is Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha clan head's wife, and cradled in her hands, was her 2 day old daughter who she had named Izumi Uchiha.

"Hey Mikoto-chan, how are you doing?...is that her?" asked Kushina as she looked at the wrapped bundle in her friends hands.

Mikoto smiled as she answered "I am fine Kushina-chan and yes this is her, my little Izumi-chan," answered Mikoto as she nuzzled the newborns face which caused her to stir in her sleep and then open her black eyes and look around her curiously.

Kushina squealed as she looked at the baby who focused on her and said "aah she's so cute…ooh I can't wait for her and Naruto-chan to meet. I'm sure they'll be best friends." Said Kushina as she rubbed her stomach.

Mikoto looked at Kushina in amusement as she asked "Naruto-chan? That's the name you're going to name your child? Poor little boy, his parents named him fish cake." muttered Mikoto, as she shook her head, trying to stop her giggles while failing miserably.

Kushina's eyebrow ticked as she glared at her friend playfully and announced "It's not fishcake; it means Maelstrom." ground out Kushina, through gritted teeth only for Mikoto to wave her free hand dismissively.

"Whatever you say Kushina-chan, so when is the delivery date?" asked a curious Mikoto.

"Today is the day that Naruto-chan will be born…speaking of which where is…."trailed off Kushina, while paling as she turned her head at a sound of a cough, only to find Biwako standing there with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her wrinkly face.

"You know you're supposed to keep this delivery a secret right Kushina-chan?" Biwako Asked.

Kushina started chuckling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head and said "I might have forgotten that ttebane."

Biwako released a sigh as she continued walking, while dragging Kushina with her by her arm.

As they walked past Mikoto, Kushina said "I'll see you later Mikoto-chan…bye" she waved to her and left through the gates.

Mikoto could shake her head and laugh as she looked at where Kushina had went and then turned back to her baby and said "well I guess we should get back home..Neh Izumi-chan?"

As she walked, Mikoto couldn't help but have this ominous feeling like something bad was going to happen.

'Please be careful Kushina-chan' thought Mikoto as she looked at the Hokage monument in the distance and continued on her way home to the Uchiha compound, not knowing that this would be the last she would ever see her best friend.

* * *

(Kyuubi attack-same as canon)

* * *

(Konoha-six years later-7:30 pm)

At a small ramen stand in the village of Konoha, there was a small group of six people there enjoying a nice meal of ramen for dinner. Three of these people looked alike in some regards obviously meaning that these people were family. The woman can be identified as an older Mikoto Uchiha who can be seen holding a one year old toddler who kept squirming around in her arms every time he saw something new. The baby can be identified as Mikoto's second child and first son Sasuke. And then there were two little girls who sat on each side to a boy. The first little girl was about six and looked like a miniaturized version of her mother with the same black hair and black eyes she was wearing a blue Yukata with peach blossoms that went down past her knees with a red obi that had with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, this was Izumi Uchiha. The other girl can be seen as a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She is wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, and a bright white bandanna, this was Ayame Ichiraku.

The one that stood out the most though was the little boy, he was also six and had spiky sun kissed blonde hair that seemed to go in every direction possible with bright blue eyes his most noticing was the three whisker marks, and he was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on the back and orange shorts. He had big goofy grin on his face that seemed to show pure happiness while he ate his ramen, this one was Naruto Uzumaki.

Mikoto had always known who his parents were, and had confronted the third about it. When she told him her theories and who she believed to be Naruto's parents, The third broke and told her the truth about who Naruto's parents were, after his explanation he asked Mikoto to keep it a secret and to not tell Naruto out of fear that he would tell people his heritage, and then Iwa would demand his death with the threat of war, and with Konoha weakened after the Kyuubi attack, it would be near impossible to win a war. Mikoto at first wouldn't agree and told him that he deserved to know of his parents and his burden.

Hiruzen ordered her to not tell him and asked her if any child deserves to know that they bear such a burden. It took a little more convincing and some threatening until Mikoto finally agreed, but before she left however she had warned that should anything bad happen to him, that he was responsible for denying an innocent child the knowledge of his parents and his family.

As they ate their ramen with the boy gorging down the food like there was no tomorrow for him, as if to him that day would be his last day on earth. "Hey Naruto-kun the academy will be starting up soon, you will be joining it, right?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Yeah I can't wait I'm so excited, I'll be a step closer to being the Hokage," Naruto said.

"I know you can become Hokage Naruto-kun I believe in you." said Ayame with a blush on her face.

"Thank you Ayame-chan I promise I won't disappoint you." replied Naruto, as he hugged her, happy that someone other than himself believed in him.

Meanwhile, Ayame was lost in the hug that Naruto was giving her, and so she didn't notice Izumi's eyebrow ticking at the hug.

The two adults shared a knowing look as they looked upon the three children. It was no secret to any who knew the kids, that Ayame and Izumi had a small rivalry for the blond's affection, well everyone could see it but Naruto himself.

Deciding to save Ayame from her daughter's wrath, Mikoto spoke "True you'll be a step closer but you would still have a long way to go before you can make that happen," Mikoto said with a small smile.

"Yes but I'll still make it happen, I promise dattebayo," replied Naruto with a grin and a fist pump.

The small group laughed as they enjoyed their ramen peacefully, but all things must come to an end sooner or later. Soon they had to go their separate ways, Naruto was sad that it came to an end even though to him it seemed to just begin.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun," Izumi said as she hugged Naruto with a smile on her face, Naruto didn't know why she had a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Don't forget to come back here tomorrow ok?" Ayame said as she hugged him after he was released form Izumi.

Mikoto then came up to him and hugged him and said, "Goodbye, see you tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and started to walk back to his apartment, as both little girls shared a look and nodded to each other, he stopped when he heard the two little girls' voices say, "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned around and saw both running up to him with something in their pockets. Naruto looked at them and asked, "Something wrong Izumi-chan, Ayame-chan?"

Both girls looked at him with a smile causing Naruto to smile as Izumi said, "Naruto-kun, hold out your hand please we have a surprise for you."

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he felt something cold in his hand. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a silver locket in the shape of an oval with a diamond pattern and a small red ruby in the middle, Naruto looked up at them and saw that they both had smiles on their faces. "Naruto-kun look there's more to it," she pressed a small button on the side of it and Naruto heard a small click.

When Naruto heard the click, he saw that half of the locket could now move freely, Naruto lifted the other half of the locket and saw a photo of him, Izumi and Ayame with their arms around each other and a smile on their faces. On the other side of it Naruto saw an inscription that said 'Never forget' and couldn't help but like it even more.

Naruto looked up at them and saw both girls showing similar lockets around their necks and gave them his big goofy grin with tears of happiness in his eyes and hugged both girls and said, "Thank you so much!"

They would have said something about being so close to each other, if they were not lost in their own la la lands. Izumi's face was as red as a tomato and Ayame was not faring better. Naruto didn't know but both Mikoto and Teuchi both knew the girls really liked Naruto and had developed a bond ever since they met on their fifth birthday.

"W-w-well Naru-Naruto-kun I got go, I mean got to go see you to-tomar-tomorrow," Izumi stuttered. She then ran off heading back towards her family, with Ayame waving at him and then going back to the restaurant.

After they left Naruto stuffed the locket into his pocket, as he heard people whispering and several of them were along the lines of, "Hey look, it's the Kyuubi brat, and what were those other children doing with that thing," one villager whispered.

"That crest, wasn't that the symbol of the Uchiha clan on that other kid's clothes?"

"What was a member of the Uchiha clan doing with that...thing?"

As Naruto made his way back to his apartment, he ignored the looks and glares that the people were sending and kept up the image he wanted them to see. He wanted them to see a happy-go-lucky kid. Naruto's thoughts then moved to his precious people mainly those two families.

Naruto enjoyed every moment he spent with those people there, because unlike most of the people in Konoha who glared at him with hatred, those people accepted him with open arms. Naruto treated everyday like it was his last day alive and cherished every moment for a reason.

He didn't know why everyone seemed to harbor ill intent to him, he was sure he had never done anything that could permit this kind of reaction from the villagers. All he knew was that it somehow involved the Kyuubi attack six years ago. And while he had asked the third Hokage for the reason; he would always tell him that he should work and strive to get their recognition, and then he would tell him of the heroic stories of all the past Hokage's.

Naruto may act dumb, however he was truly smart and he could what the old Hokage wanted of him. He wanted Naruto to protect the village, to seek their approval and become a hero to them.

However there was one thing wrong with that. He simply doesn't wish to protect the people who would sooner kill him if gives the chance.

There have been attempts on his life by drunken villagers and attacks by the old and seasoned Chunnin and Gennin who truly wished for his death. And because he cared for those two families, he simply couldn't accept their help as that can be seen as them aiding him and could cause his attackers to harm them.

If that happened he would never be able to forgive himself.

He was brought out of his musings, when he found himself surrounded by five newly promoted Gennin.

'I must have been very deep in my thoughts not to notice' thought Naruto as he studied them on the inside while keeping his façade on the outside.

"Looky here fellas, if it isn't little Naruto, what do you think we should do?" asked one of them.

"What do you want you jerks?" asked Naruto with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

"What we want is for you to stay away from the Uchiha heiress, you monster." spat one of the older looking Gennin.

"Oh yeah, what's it to you who I play with?" asked Naruto.

"Are you challenging us you monster?" asked another one of them.

"Let's get him." yelled the first as they all jumped and started beating him to the ground.

* * *

(Konoha-park 2 hours later)

"Ugh," the sound of groaning could be heard in the small neck of the woods. The origin of which came from a young boy. Badly bruised and dried blood here and there all over his clothes.

As he woke up, Naruto couldn't help but scowl at the injuries his body had sustained. The only thing he could think of now was to get to his apartment unnoticed and get some rest.

After the bullies had had their fun they had dragged him to one of the area's bars, where there were some drunken villagers who also started beating him while throwing name at him like "Demon brat" and "Monster". Once they had their fill they threw him in the forest and left while feeling accomplished and thinking they had broken him.

Yet all they had done was succeeding in making him feel even more anger and frustration at his existence in this village.

As he was walking down the street late at night, he started to curse his existence and doubting himself.

Why was it him that always had to suffer?

What had he done to deserve this fate?

He can't live like this anymore…he had to do something.

His decision made, he started running to his apartment not wanting to spend another second in this pathetic village that would abuse him without bothering to explain why.

As he entered his apartment, he ignored the bugs and rodents that would scurry around in a hurry and entered his room, and then removed the rug and four planks of the wooden flour to show a tunnel that would lead him out of the village. He had made it if he ever needed an emergency escape and it would seem that plan is going to pay off.

As he inspected the hole, he started to feel dizzy and remembered that he needed some rest before attempting anything, so he headed off to his bed and collapsed on it and immediately fell asleep.

However he would never had thought that that day would be the day that would change his life forever.

* * *

(Mindscape)

As Naruto woke up, he looked around him in wonder. He was sure that he had went to sleep in his bed, and now he somehow ended up in some kind of a sewer with six pipes, three on each side one containing a blue liquid and the other containing red liquid with the third on both sides empty, as if it was dormant or clogged.

"Hello, is anybody there?" yelled Naruto as he looked both sides of the sewer.

Receiving no answer, and realizing if he wanted to know where he was he had to move, he started heading the same direction as the sewer pipes were headed. After walking for what seemed to be hours which were in reality a few minutes he finally reached a large room with a gate held shut by a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it.

As he was standing there, he suddenly heard the sound of malicious laughter as a pair of huge red eyes with a black slit in the middle opened and a maw full of razor-sharp teeth appeared in a grin.

"**Well, well, well it would seem that my jailor has finally decided to visit me…to what do I owe the honors of this visit?"**

As Naruto stared at the being in front with calm calculating eyes with the being staring back at him, the being then suddenly lost its grin as it stared his jailer in the eye.

After a few moments Naruto spoke, "Now that we are being serious who are you, where am I, and how do I get back to my apartment?" asked Naruto seriously.

"**Very well I shall divulge the information that you ask for, I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO** **and we are currently in your mindscape** **and you can get out of here by simply waking up,**" answered the Kyuubi truthfully. "**Now that I have answered your questions I believe I am allowed some answers** **of my own.**" Said the Kyuubi as he exited the shadow of the cage and showed himself to Naruto who stared at him and analyzed him. The Kyuubi was huge, its body was covered in reddish-orange colored fur, but the most notable feature of the creature was the nine tails swinging back and forth behind it.

As Naruto processed the answers Kyuubi gave him, he responded with a nod to Kyuubi's inquiry.

"**How is it that you are calm even after you have the knowledge of me being** **sealed within you? And do not lie to me as I can sense when you are.** "Asked the Kyuubi.

"I always had my doubts, I have been called demon and fox brat many times, I always heal faster than anyone that I can think of and also the worst days of my life are on my birthdays which are coincidentally the same day you attacked." answered Naruto "now that I've answered your questions, I ask that you answer mine….tell me everything you know about me"

Kyuubi stared at Naruto with surprised eyes. He could tell the boy had been completely truthful and had not lied in his explanation, the boy must be incredibly smart, and his analytical mind can be a great weapon. He could already feel the boy was too strong-willed for him to influence and so had made the decision of having Naruto on his side would be more beneficial than being enemies.

"**Are you sure? The knowledge I have about you may not please** **you.**" replied the Kyuubi however seeing his determined eyes made him sigh and resign to telling him everything and so he did.

"**Very well**…**Your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, my former vessel who was related to Mito Uzumaki the First Hokage's wife. She died the night of me being sealed into you, if you think that she abandoned you**."

"And my father this Namikaze I have heard of the name but I don't remember from where?" Naruto asked as he glared at the fox. Wondering why his status as a jinchuuriki was revealed and not his mothers and Mito's status. The old man knew that and didn't bother to hide his status, Naruto was angry at the old man and his anger was growing by the minute. And he felt he should know the name Namikaze as if he had met someone or heard someone with that name.

"**Your father was the…fourth Hokage who sealed me into you."**

Naruto stared at Kyuubi on the outside, while on the inside he could feel his anger growing at that knowledge. "What was the situation during the sealing? Did he have any plans made for me?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi looked at him with serious eyes, and answered **"No. The sealing was not supposed to happen, however events occurred that forced him to do it. Though he had the option of sealing me into your dying mother and escaping with you, which was Kushina's idea, he refused and stuck to his plan. And this is the result."**

Naruto's anger was growing even larger by the minute; he had a scowl on his face and asked, "Did anyone offer to take his place in the sealing or maybe tried to make him change his mind?"

Kyuubi nodded with serious look on his face and said, "**Yes the old man as you call him and...Your Godfather who** **if I remember right, whose name was Jiraiya** **the toad sage tried to reason with him, but failed**."

"The old man and my Godfather," Naruto growled out, his anger finally reaching the breaking point.

Naruto's glare intensified and his face showed rage, pure rage at being lied to so many times by the old man about why he was hated and who his parents were, all that he had to suffer because of that one man, because of his own father, Naruto yelled out in hatred for his father. "THAT BASTARD!"

Naruto got down on his knees in his mindscape and was now unknowingly drawing on Kyuubi's chakra around his body; he started slamming his arms down in anger on the floor of the mindscape. Naruto started screaming out in frustration and anger, if he was paying attention to himself he would've noticed a red and blue aura started to surround his body on both sides and his eyes were starting to glow his left red and his right blue, they glowed so brightly that their seemed to be nothing in them but a bright red and blue glow, that's when both aura's started to clash, which in the end resulted with the red aura that surrounded his body, while the blue aura darkened to an indigo color with his eyes still red and blue with nothing in them except the glow. His own hands started to glow until two marks surfaced on his palms of two overlapping diamonds that surged with the indigo aura.

Kyuubi could only stare wondering what was happening to his jailor until a familiar signature had hit him.

**'This power it… it can't be! I thought that **_**his**_** line died ages ago**!' Kyuubi thought as he watched the boy. The boy stood up and Kyuubi saw instead of a blonde hair and tanned skin boy, he saw a silver haired and pale skin boy with glowing red and blue eyes and a the red aura surrounding darkening into an indigo him but this time with the addition of runes the shape of tribal marks projecting of his body and face with the blue color. (so basically DMC5 Dante DT with tribal marks and lines all over his hands and face kind of like the sage of six paths cloak cannon Naruto has instead of black they are indigo (bluish purple) ).

"**Naruto you must calm yourself now!**" ordered the Kyuubi.

That seemed to bring him back as he took deep breaths to calm himself only for the aura and runes to vanish leaving silver spiky hair, pale skin and Heterochromia eyes with the left being red and the right being blue. As he calmed down he finally noticed the changes that happened to him and asked in a panicked voice "What happened to me?!" he yelled as he stared at his reflection and then saw the marks on his hands.

As he stared, Kyuubi was thinking to himself '**This changes everything, if he truly descends from the Devil Slayer Vergil than this truly changes things' " I know what just happened to you, Naruto." **bringing Naruto's attention onto himself.

"Well...Don't keep me hanging, what happened to me?" asked Naruto in a lightly raised voice.

"**You are a descendent of Vergil Sparda**!"

"Vergil Sparda? Who's he?"

Kyuubi cleared his throat knowing that this story was probably going to take some time to do, "**Long ago, almost 2,000 years back or something like that, there was a full-out war between Humans and Demons in a different world. Humans fought to keep their race and the demons to destroy it. The demons were led by a powerful demon prince named Mundus. Mundus wanted control of the entire human world. He amassed an army and selected demons of great power to lead them. One was named Sparda. At first, Sparda fought the humans and with his army, slaughtered many. However, one day, according to legend, he 'woke up to justice,' which I believe is a load of bullshit, anyway.**"

"**He turned on Mundus and his fellow demons and fought against them. Single handedly, he fought Mundus's armies until he finally returned to hell to defeat Mundus himself. They fought long and hard until finally he defeated Mundus. He sealed Mundus away and forced his armies to separate. He poured his entire being into his sword and sealed the portal to the demon realm. He then set demonic guards to keep the portal safe and then disappeared, only appearing in various times throughout the ages to protect humanity. However since he had most of his power sealed on the other side of the gates to hell, he had lost his immortality as the years** **went by.**"

"**After that Sparda had met and fell in love with a human named Eva, and had sired two children, one was named Dante who represented Sparda's humanity and emotions, he became a great warrior and had saved that world many times as he stopped the demons who attempted to rule the human world after Sparda's death, he was also the one who went to Hell and defeated and the demon prince Mundus himself once and for all. The other son was named Vergil, and he represented Sparda's devil side and thirst for power, he was sent to Hell as punishment for attempting to open the gates and unleash all the demons there in his quest to get power and had learned his lesson there, he was also the one who followed Juubi who is one of the demon princes strongest generals into this world and helped the sage of six paths win and create the shinobi** **era, he is also your great ancestor.**" finished Kyuubi his long story, he then looked to see Naruto's reaction and he was not surprised to see him immersed in the story.

"That's completely unbelievable, yet I know you're not lying so it must be true," spoke Naruto in awe as he fell on his butt unable to stay standing "wow".

Kyuubi stared at Naruto as he considered the thought he had in mind.

"**Listen here** **Kid I'm willing to cut** **a deal with you, in exchange for a small amount of freedom; I shall become your first Devil Arm**."

"Why the hell are you willing to help me?" Naruto asked, demons were devious, he knew that you should never trust no matter what the offer was. He figured that it probably wasn't like them to just offer up their power to anyone.

"**Because Sparda's are notoriously powerful and won't be killed easily. Even without this power you've unlocked, I've been watching you kid. I know I can't corrupt you enough to let the seal off even if I tried. With this power, you would just resist me even more anyway. At least with this, I can get some form of freedom and by being your Devil arm you'll also be able to summon me as you wish."**

Naruto thought it over and he would need a weapon that would help him out in the future, "Fine we have a deal, so what happens now?" Naruto saw that the mindscape and Kyuubi was starting to fade away and asked, "What's happening?"

"**It would seem that you are waking up**?"

"I see... can I talk to you again?" Naruto asked the giant fox who had a smirk on his face.

"**This is your mindscape, all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear you even though I will be a weapon we will be able to communicate with each other, if you need an example it will be as if you are a jinchuuriki without a demon sealed inside** **of you**," the fox responded.

"One more thing, what's your name? I doubt that Kyuubi is you real name," Naruto said as he began to fade away.

"**You're right**," Kyuubi said, "**its Kurama**." Before Naruto faded away he nodded showing that he heard the fox's name.

* * *

(Konoha-Naruto's apartment-1 hour later)

As he opened his mismatched eyes, Naruto surveyed the apartment around him and stopped at a mirror. As he looked at himself and saw that his skin was pale and that his hair had turned into light silver in color and it was still as spiky as ever except now it had a few extra spikes in the front and his eyes had become mismatched with one red and the other blue. He also noticed he had gotten taller where before he was 3.4 ft. he had become 4.3ft. He then lifted his hands to his face and stared at the marks on them and wondered what they were supposed to do, but the most noticeable change was the whisker marks or better yet lack of. His most noticeable feature gone like it was never there.

'I got to tell the old man.' Naruto thought as he made his way towards the door, Naruto grabbed the knob to the door but before he opened the door another thought entered his head.

'Why let him know, when he was the one who let them have their way with you, who lied to you so many times in the past.'

Naruto stopped thinking of a reason why. A reason to tell him of the change, but no matter how hard he thought no reason came to mind. Nothing at all to add to the argument that he should. In fact the reason to not tell him and leave just increased. Soon Naruto's hand left the handle and another thought entered his head.

'This is it. This is it; this is the perfect time to leave. I don't look anything like my old self. I got the way out of the leaf, but they'll just send people out looking for me if I just leave, so what to do?'

'Kurama you there?'

"**Yeah I'm here, what do you need**?"

'Do you know a Jutsu that makes physical clones?'

"**Yes the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(as if you don't know but anyways, Shadow Clone Jutsu)**, it will make solid clones an all the information will be passed down to you when they are destroyed, your mother used this one allot."**

'How do I do it?'

"**To do it you have to make a ram sign, and to save us both time, since you'll ask anyway make a cross sign. What are you planning?"**

'Let's just say through the ashes of one, a new life is born.'

Naruto got his hands into the cross position and made several clones, he then had the clones use the **Henge** (transformation) Jutsu that Mikoto-obasan taught him to turn them into random people. Since the academy was going to be starting soon, she decided to help train Naruto and Izumi in the basic Justus of the academy. Which were the **Henge**, **Kawarimi** (Substitution), and even the **Bunshin **(Clone) Jutsu which Naruto failed horribly at doing.

"Alright one of you guys go get a couple of shinobi clothes to fit me now preferably black and a travelling cloak, here's some cash while the other see if you can steal some explosive note from a shinobi gear store," Naruto said as he handed some money to one clone. The clones nodded, each of them running off to get their respective item.

"The rest of you keep watch for any ANBU until the other two come back, this all depends on luck and timing." The clones nodded and left the room to blend in with the people, leaving another clone of Naruto who was now moving the rug off the hatch and was making sure it was good.

As Naruto moved towards the window and looked up at the night sky, he couldn't help but want to stay, not for Konoha, but for his precious people, Izumi-chan, Ayame-chan, Mikoto-obasan and Teuchi-ojisan. Naruto dug his arm into his pocket and pulled out the locket that Izumi and Ayame gave him; he opened the locket and looked at the picture inside of it. He stared at it for a few minutes in silence as he remembered all the happy time he spent with them, his head then dropped and he had a few tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Naruto wiped the tears away and then made his way to his bed, Naruto took out a backpack from under his bed, and he filled the bag with his food and a journal.

Naruto placed the bag on his back and then turned his head to the door when he heard a knock. A clone opened the door and he was the one who bought the clothes and said, "Boss were back, what next?"

"Give me the clothes, while the rest take all the explosive notes and plant them all over the room and apartment building." ordered Naruto as he got dressed in a black skin-tight pants with black boots and a long-sleeved kimono top that reached long enough hid the marks on his palms.

'Hey Kurama, do you know what these marks are supposed to do?' asked Naruto as he finished wearing his clothes and pulled on the black cloak that covered his entire body.

"**Yes I do, Vergil was also known to use a bloodline known as Meiton (dark release) that can be used with the marks** **and can render Ninjutsu ineffective against the user**" answered Kurama.

'Really….How so?' Naruto asked with his interest piqued as he headed to the hatch.

"**It has the ability to suck the chakra out of any Ninjutsu and can even absorb chakra with physical contact with the target" **replied Kurama.

'Can you teach me how to use it?' asked Naruto with some hope in his voice.

"**I am afraid I can't since I have only seen it in combat, maybe I'll let you my memories of it and you can learn it yourself, also Naruto there is another ability that you have, I can feel it in you but you have yet to unlock it. Later once we are safe I'll tell you what it is." **answered Kurama.

'Oh ok I guess...Talk to you later' thought Naruto as he cut the conversation and focused on his clones as he crouched near the hatch, "Are we ready?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai" replied all the clones together, "Alright some of you go and blend in with the crowd, while the rest detonate and dispel in half an hour, go" ordered Naruto as he got into the hatch while the clones did as ordered.

That would mark the last time anyone would ever see Naruto Uzumaki for from his ashes a new legend shall rise….the legend of the Dark Shinobi Sparda.

* * *

(Konoha-apartment building-30 minutes later)

The clones that Naruto created were standing outside the building, one clone said, "ready boys?" as the other clones nodded, the first one channeled his chakra and made the snake hand seal which caused the tags to detonate, it didn't take too long for the fire and explosives to spread out and smoke to rise up into the sky, the building was soon completely ablaze one clone stepped forward and said, "guys we got to go now, their bound to notice this."

"Right let's go!"

The clones then ran as fast as they could in different directions, it didn't matter if they were caught, but it would draw suspicion that Naruto wanted to avoid. The clones easily found a hiding place among the many buildings an alley ways in the district. They watched as several ANBU showed up and performed some water Jutsu to hopefully put out the flames before the flames could spread to other buildings in the area.

Then they saw the old man himself appear with a look of horror on his face. There were several ANBU around him and one with a dog mask on his face with gravity defying silver hair and another female purple haired female with a cat mask, they couldn't see their faces but they knew that they were afraid and hoping that Naruto got out. People started coming out of their homes and saw that the building that the 'demon' lived in was on fire. The Hokage and both ANBU operatives tried to run in and see if Naruto was in the building, but they were stopped by several ANBU that grabbed them and prevented them from going in. Just as the Hokage was about to command them to let him go the building started to collapse on itself, and with a loud crash the building had fallen to the ground.

The ANBU had let them go and did several more water Justus to douse the remaining flames. The Hokage got down on his knees as tears were starting to fall down his face. The Hokage raised his hand and then made a fist as he slammed it into the ground, one of the clones managed to hear him say, "Naruto I'm so sorry…I should have done more… but I allowed my stupid belief to blind me… please forgive me."

The male ANBU that tried to run in also got down on his knees and slammed it into the ground, as he then let out a scream of sadness and anguish. As for the female, she had broken down crying on her knees as some guy came and hugged to comfort her, and for her to hang on to him as she wept. The civilians that saw him as a demon were cheering in happiness that the demon was dead. The clones having enough decided to dispel themselves to stop watching this event.

* * *

(Outside of Konoha-same time)

Naruto reached the end of the tunnel and kicked open the door to the tunnel. Light immediately flooded into the tunnel, Naruto went through and took in a large whiff of fresh air. Naruto then let out a content sigh and thought, 'feels good to breathe in fresh air after being in that tunnel.'

"**So Naruto where are we going?**" Kurama asked.

'No that doesn't feel right anymore,' Naruto thought.

"**What doesn't feel right**?"

'That name, my name it doesn't feel right anymore, that's what my par… no that's what Minato and Kushina called me, but it doesn't feel right anymore. Naruto died in that fire today, and from Naruto Uzumaki's ashes…Sparda was born. That's who I am now. I am Sparda now and I will make my own mark on the world.'

"**I know you will boy, I know you will, but first where** **are we going**?"

'I don't know, do you have any ideas Kurama?' spoke Sparda

"**Yes I do, go east to Uzushiogakure (land of whirlpools); we can use that island as a base of operations and for** **you to start your training**."

'Alright good idea, let's get going' Sparda responded.

Sparda then made his way east as he let the wind be his guide, if he bothered to look back at the village he would see smoke rising up into the sky. The clones' memories entered his head and he shook his head refusing to think about it. However even though he was leaving a place that had hated him since he was born, there were tears going down his face, those tears weren't for the leaf… they were for leaving the people closest to his heart.

* * *

As you may have noticed my Naruto's history is basically a remix of a story that was my inspiration to write this one.

Please give a special round of applause to Nero Angelo Sparda who was the one who inspired me to write this story with his "Rise of a New Devil" story and being gracious enough to allow me to use his story as a base for mine with some changes and different facts.

I'm telling you guys from now I will never abandon this story and I intend on finishing all the way to the 4 shinobi war.

I am simply going to take my time on it and have fun writing it even if no one read or liked it.

Also I could use some help...I plan on introducing Killer Bee to the story in a few chapters...the problem is that I suck at rap.

So if anyone thinks he/she can imitate Bee or know an author who can please recommend them to me or PM me to help.

Till next time.

PS. Thanks again Nero Angelo Sparda for letting me do this and I hope you are reading this. I would be honored if you are.

PSS. There might be a small chance of me updating this story in two weeks as I have a national holiday for a week, and if so it will be the reaction chapter to his escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there...it's good to see you again everyone (figuratively speaking of course...on the seeing part).

As you can see...Chapter 3 is out,

I know I said it will be a long time for my next update...but I received many PM's of people liking it and not wanting to wait so long. Those messages broke my heart so to speak and so I pushed everything else and finished chapter 3...I hate having someone disappointed at me so here you go.

Enjoy:

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage office-the day following Naruto's escape)

The third Hokage was both angry and sad at the same time; tears were streaming down his face as he sat in his office. The pain of failing not only Minato and Kushina, but also Naruto had hurt more than anything else in his life. He had let the one thing that Minato left behind to suffer a life worse than death. He allowed himself to be pushed around out of fear and senile belief that they would honor Minato's wish. He should've done what was done with Kushina and Mito and kept it a secret, but since he didn't an innocent boy had to suffer and die at an age that no child should because of him.

When he finally managed rain in his emotions he signaled Kakashi, Guy, Anko, and Yugao forward, and told them the truth of Naruto's heritage and told them everything about his god parents. Guy and Anko, who were not familiar with the boy had felt sad for the quality of his life, and even somewhat heartbroken at having to suffer such a life in his young age, while Yugao and Kakashi who already knew about him, held their heads down in shame for not having been able to help him. While she was shedding tears, Yugao couldn't help but remember how close she had been to Naruto's mother since she was Kushina's apprentice, and had the pleasure of knowing Naruto before he was even born when she was just a 17 year old chunin. Ever since she knew about Naruto, she had asked the Hokage to take care of him only to be refused since she was one of the most promising ANBU operatives and would not be free enough to take care of him. Kakashi though held his head down in sadness as he could almost see Minato-Sensei's and Kushina-san's disappointed faces looking at him having the chance to retire from the ANBU, in order to take care of Naruto. He however had refused as he couldn't see himself taking care of another person on that level, and as much as he wanted to cry his tears were already spent with his red eye as proof showing that he had been crying for a while.

When all of them had regained control over their emotions he signaled the ANBU hidden in the room away and said, "I want all of you to go on an S-rank mission for me, I want you to track down Tsunade and Jiraiya and get them back into the village as soon as possible. I plan to make them pay for ignoring their duties as Naruto's godparents when they should've been here and done more. But I let my own belief blind me to what I should've done and forced them to at least come back and check up on him. If they don't come back through persuasion, then give them this document that states if they don't come back then I will mark them both as S-rank missing Nin."

The third had a dark look on his face as he handed them the scrolls saying that if they don't come back then they will be marked as S Ranked missing Nin. The assembled Ninjas nodded their heads with emotionless expressions, and then left the office to bring back the two wayward Sannin that were supposed to watch over Naruto.

Despite all the good that Jiraiya's spy network did in protecting Konoha, he never even bothered to get to know his own godson. He should've forced Tsunade to come back and helped her get over it but he didn't simply letting her do what she wanted.

Hiruzen sat down in his chair and looked at a pile of paper work, he then sighed as a memory of what happened a couple years ago when Naruto went to the park. He remembered the way the civilians and shinobi alike stared at him when he arrived at the playground. Naruto walked towards the center of the park, but stopped when he noticed the stares that people were giving him.

He then crumbled his hat as he remembered another memory. He remembered a child probably a year or two older then Naruto punch him in the face. The two children began to fight with other kids joining in the battle. It soon became an all-out brawl, with all the kids beating up the blonde. Hiruzen got himself ready to help Naruto, but stopped when he saw the parents come up to their children and lead them away. But his blood froze when instead of hearing the parents reprimanding their children for beating up the blonde, they congratulated them instead for the deed.

Hiruzen then raised his hands up toward his face and covered his face in shame as he shed tears in remembrance of another memory. That memory wasn't the first time he had chickened out on helping the young blond. It was one of several others where he didn't help him out of fear. Fear of being of the part of the minority that didn't see him as the demon. When he saw Izumi, Ayame and their parents help the blonde he had wished that he had their courage to do what they could.

It was shameful of him, He the Third Hokage nicknamed "The Professor" fearing his own village and not having the courage of two six year old girls….what would his teachers think?

He had wished countless times that he had the strength and courage that they had, the strength and courage that proved that they weren't afraid to be part of the minority. But then again he was the one who had set the line when he followed Minato's wish and told everyone about the Kyuubi. He should've done what was done with Mito and Kushina, and kept it a secret that only he knew, then he wouldn't be afraid of being a part of a minority, and Naruto wouldn't have lived that kind of life but a life filled with the love that he deserved to have.

_'Minato, what use was the peace you sacrificed your entire family for… if we can't thank the one person who you wanted to be seen as a hero for giving us this peace most of all?' _Hiruzen had more tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered Naruto who was sitting by himself as tears fell down his cheeks. _'Minato, you selfless idiot… your child had done nothing to deserve this fate; no one deserves to die so young, but with what you did to him. You had cursed him to a life of hell by not letting me or Jiraiya do the sealing in your place…'_

He then thought of what Minato truly did to his own son and what the term Jinchuuriki truly meant. Jinchuuriki can be translated to human sacrifice. Jinchuuriki's weren't a sacrifice because they were given to have bijuu sealed within them. They were a sacrifice because they were sacrificed in the name of peace, they were the very scapegoat for the leaders of villages and civilians alike, and they also represent the physical manifestation of the people's fears. They were sacrificed not to the demon, but to the very populace that they are supposed to protect. The Jinchuuriki's weren't a sacrifice of their own will… they were called, and sometimes even, forced to be a sacrifice. They were made to sacrifice any semblance of a normal life, sacrifice their families and sacrifice any precious bonds that they might have had with someone else. The very fate that Minato had casted on Naruto the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the very fate he casted on his own son.

He then crumbled his hat more as the tears fell freely down his face. _'Minato you stupid fool, you stupid and noble fool. Why did you have to be so foolish and leave your own son alone in this world that many would hate him for what you did to him despite your wish.'_

"Excuse me…Lord Hokage," a bear masked ANBU said worryingly as he entered the room. He had heard of Naruto's death and knew that the Hokage had held the boy not only in high regard, but also very close to his heart as well. He didn't want to do this and tell the Hokage that the council had called for his presence, but was afraid of what the council would do to him if he didn't.

The Hokage turned to the ANBU, who could see the tears that down the third's face. The ANBU flinched when he saw those tears and felt a pang of sadness hit his heart; he like a few others didn't see the boy as a demon and saw him as a person who was cursed at birth with being the container of Kyuubi, however he like all the rest had ignored the boy and didn't have much interaction with him. The only group of people would treat the boy nicely were the two Uchiha members and the owner of the small ramen stand and his daughter with the two young ones not knowing of his burden, and had accepted him for himself.

"What is it Kuma?" The Hokage asked in strained voice. The ANBU was quiet for a moment and sighed as he gathered the strength and said, "Lord Hokage the council has requested your presence on the matter of Naruto Uzumaki's death." The ANBU looked up at his leader waiting for his reply and saw that the Hokage's head was down. When the Hokage raised his head, instead of the eyes of a broken man, he saw the eyes of a man who looked ready for war. The tears still streamed down his cheeks, but his eyes showed an iron will that would break only in death. The Hokage turned toward the ANBU, whom felt like bowing upon feeling the KI and the powerful aura that was radiating from the shinobi that was known throughout the world as the "God of Shinobi". "Tell them I will be their soon after I settle some things."

The ANBU quickly nodded and left the room using the Shunshin. After the he left Hiruzen turned and looked at the Fourth's head on the Hokage monument with a look that could bend steel if possible. _'Minato, I'm sorry that I was too much of a coward to help your son. I will not have him be remembered as the Kyuubi's reincarnation! And for that I most break the promise that I made you of revealing the truth about him until he was a Chunin, but he cannot be harmed by Iwa and Kumo when he is already dead. It is time that the people learned of what they had done to the savior.'_

The last though that the Hokage had before he left the room was, _'Naruto I hope you can forgive this old fool for not having the strength and courage to be there for you. I hope that you can forgive me wherever you are or when my time comes._

* * *

(Konoha-council chambers-5 minutes later)

The Hokage made his way toward the council chambers with a face that seemed to be set in stone and a will made of iron. When he reached the door to the chambers he opened the door and made his way towards his chair in the chambers with the intent to make sure that Naruto would not be remembered as the fox reborn, but as the hero who the people of Konoha had scorned, beaten, and in the end killed. They would know that they had did a unredeemable act by what they did to him that no matter how hard they tried the stain of such an act would never be removed. They had not only killed a child, but the son of their hero who they saw as a hero, but had damned the one thing that he had left behind and wanted to be seen as a hero.

The Hokage would make sure that they know that even if it took a river of blood for them to understand their crimes.

After the Hokage sat down in his chair, a man on his left who was one of his former teammates known as Homura Mitokado, Homura was depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's had always worn, even in his youth. He also had a strong jaw-line a facial structure he had retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wore similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. A woman on his right, where the shinobi side was, sat his other former teammate, Koharu Utatane. In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. In her old age, she maintained her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings were also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

In the back of the room where no one could see him, was a man known as Danzo Shimura. Danzo was Hiruzen's rival since they were kids and was always overshadowed by Hiruzen's accomplishments. Danzo appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was kept bandaged. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. He looked like a man that had endured numerous battles, but he had a personality that made a brick seem lively.

On the right side of the council sat the Shinobi council which consisted of the clan heads from the clans that helped made up Konoha's shinobi forces. It consisted of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Unkai Kurama, Asuma Sarutobi, and Fugaku Uchiha, who was Izumi's father and Mikoto's husband with one empty seat, that was reserved for the Senju clan whose last remaining member was Tsunade of the Sannin.

On the left side was the civilian council made up of six of the richest merchants and somewhat influential people, who had some ties with others and they represented the market business in Konoha.

Danzo stepped out of the shadows and made his way towards Hiruzen and said, "Hiruzen you took quite some time getting here, as the Hokage you know that you have responsibilities that you cannot ignore and being late to a council meeting is one of them."

The Hokage was quiet and didn't even bother looking in Danzo's direction, Danzo who was annoyed that his old rival was ignoring him started glaring at him with his one eye and was about to speak, but stopped when he felt Hiruzen's killing intent. Everyone in the room was afraid when they felt that killing intent, the last time any of them had felt any killing intent from him was the night when Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, and a member of the civilian council members said to kill him despite him being a baby.

"Danzo," the old man said that sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I am the Hokage the leader of this village, you are an adviser which means that you are to give me advice not tell me what to do."

The Hokage then turned away from Danzo and turned towards the civilian members and glared at them. All of the civilian members tensed up and were close to shitting themselves from his glare, the Hokage then said harshly, "I hope you are all proud of yourselves."

"Of course we are, we finished the Fourth's work, and we have killed the…" a fat merchant started.

"His son," the Hokage said. Everyone in the room looked at him and after the realization set in the clan heads started glaring at him, while the civilians' faces clearly showed that they were stunned since they had a flabbergasted expression on their faces. Another representative being the first person to recover yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE KILLED HIS SON?! HE'S THE DEMON AND WE ALL KNOW IT!".

The other council members finally managed to regain their senses, Tsume snarled as some of her teeth and nails elongated as she glared at the man. "Who was his mother Hiruzen?" Tsume asked.

The Hokage looked down and was about to answer when a feminine voice said, "His mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone turned to where the voice came from and they saw Mikoto glaring at the Hokage. The shinobi council gasped at that except the civilian council looked like that they didn't care in the least. The first one to say anything was a balding council man who had hated Kushina said; "of course that demon is the son of that Whirlpool whor…" he started but couldn't finish, because of two large amounts of KI bearing down on him, with the sources being Tsume as well as Mikoto, which caused some civilian council members to panic.

"Hokage-sama, control your shinobi please!" yelled the first fat merchant from before.

"That is enough!" the Hokage shouted, but then he felt the KI change its target to him and was face to face with an angry Tsume. Tsume looked at him with rage in her eyes and her nails were digging into his table, and she did not looked happy and looked like she was getting ready to kill him as she yelled out, "You bastard! Why didn't you tell us that he was Kushina and Minato's son?! What the hell gave you the idea that he wouldn't be safe with me protecting him or any of the other clans who are friends with them?!"

The old Hokage sighed and said, "It was for Konoha's protection. If Iwa and or Kumo ever found out Minato had a child, then they would have sent assassins after his life or even threatened the village with war, demanding his death for fear of his power, and giving him to one of the clans would be showing favoritism and would raise suspicious as to his importance. Although it seems that it didn't help him in the end, in fact I wonder what would've happened if I did say something about Naruto's parents, then maybe he would still be alive and protected by the people. They would've probably seen him as a hero for being his son. Yet instead of Iwa, Naruto was killed by the very people that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for. Minato is probably rolling around in the Shinigami's stomach in pure anger for what this village has done to him."

"Can you blame him Hiruzen? All of us were friends of Minato and Kushina, what the hell gave you the idea that we would do anything to hurt him! I can say for certain that all of us would have gladly fought to protect Minato's child! Minato was a friend to all of us and we would gladly fight to protect his children, you had no right to hide this from us!" Choza roared out as he glared at the old man.

"OH SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS MINATO AND KUSHINA'S CHILD THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR HIM?! AND WHAT IF HE WASN'T THEIR SON, DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE'S ANY LESS OF A HUMAN BIENG?! DOES THAT MEAN THAT ITS OK TO BE TREATED THE WAY HE WAS BY EACH OF YOU AS WELL AS EACH OF YOUR CLANS?!"Yelled the old man as he looked around at the people who claimed to be Minato and Kushina' friends as they all flinched and looked down in shame. The old man sighed as he also lowered his head down in shame and said, "I did what I thought was the best thing to do around the time, I wish I could go back and make things right but I can't."

"That's right you can't make things right," Mikoto said coldly as her Sharingan came to life as she glared at the Hokage. The Hokage shivered at the sight as she glared at him, Fugaku stared at his wife and knew that he shouldn't say anything if he valued his life. "I hold Naruto's death on your head Hiruzen as I told you that day. He deserved better! You should've done more; the Will of Fire you had when you were younger has vanished and has been ever since you pretty much decided to be the council's bitch! You are not my Hokage. He never knew why he suffered because you kept it from him. Reap what you have sown Hiruzen because the blood of an innocent child is on your hands because of your actions," Mikoto said coldly.

After that she left the room, if she had turned to look back at the man who was the Hokage then she would've seen tears starting to stream down the old man's face.

* * *

(Konoha-later that afternoon)

Izumi ran through the streets with her mother close behind her while carrying Sasuke in her hands who was making gurgling noises and waving around, and saw that people were partying and drinking in celebration of the riddance of what the people were saying the 'demon spawn,' Izumi wondered what they were talking about but, stopped when she got to Ichiraku's sat in one of the chairs..

"Hi Teuchi-ojisan!" the small Uchiha cried happily, a large smile on her face. The aforementioned cook smiled back at the girl, a pang of grief however appearing soon after that only Mikoto saw. No doubt it was caused by the absence of her usual eating partners. "Where is Ayame-chan? And isn't Naruto-kun here yet?"

Indeed, as she couldn't see Ayame anywhere near the restaurant. Unknown to her, Ayame had heard the news about Naruto while she helping her father in the kitchen. When she had heard news from some costumers the plate that she had been delivering had slipped from her hands in her shock, and soon after she had broken down crying as her father hugged her and tried to console her. Soon after she had cried herself to sleep and he had taken her to her room and she hadn't woken up yet.

"Um, well, Naruto is," the man began, his eyes avoiding the gaze of the small girl. They met with her mother's eyes, which held a saddened look at the reason as to why the boy wasn't here. However the gazes also held traces of something akin to a plea to keep quiet, as if asking him to stay quiet as to keep the childlike purity that Izumi still had. "He was sent away by the Hokage so he won't be back for a bit."

Although the lie worked on the girl, her countenance still fell, "But he promised he'd meet me, Ayami-chan and Kaa-chan here today." Izumi was saddened and Mikoto noticed her daughter's downtrodden expression and tried to cheer her up by saying, "Now, now, no long faces. Naruto-kun wouldn't like to see you like this if he was here, so why don't we see a smile, neh? He's always said that he likes it when you smile, even calling you cute." Instantly, Izumi face broke out into a furious blush that would put a tomato to shame at the thought of her crush calling her cute.

After they had a small order of ramen to go, they then made their way back to the Uchiha compound as the people were partying, Mikoto couldn't wait for the third to make his announcement and tell them that Naruto was the son of their hero, the one they had beaten and in the end killed. Izumi herself was wondering who or what the demon spawn was.

When they passed through the gates, Izumi bumped into another man and got separated from her mother, she then looked up and found herself looking at another member of the Uchiha clan talking to another man the first man then said, "I know I'm just glad that the Demon brat is dead."

"Demon brat?" Izumi asked curiously. The man looked down hearing her voice, and decided to tell her the truth seeing no harm in it.

"Hm? It's just that kid Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, unaware of the spike of killing intent directed at him. Before he could get another word out, he was punched in the face by a furious Mikoto. Mikoto then looked down at Izumi and saw a shocked face that then turned into sadness as tears gathered behind her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun...he's..." she sobbed out, fresh tears started to flow like a fountain, as the realization that her best friend and crush was gone. She then fell to the ground and screamed out in sorrow for her friend, "Naruto!"

* * *

(Hi no Kuni-Tanzaku Gai-the next day)

A woman with blonde hair and wearing a green jacket with the kanji for 'gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle, underneath it she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage; the last thing was her open-toed sandals with high heels. She was currently in front of a slot machine and placed some money in hope to get the jackpot.

"Come on, come on", said another woman wearing a long black kimono with trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She was standing next to the machine, hoping the woman playing won't lose as she held two buckets. The next screen landed on another 7. "Come on, come on, one more 7," the woman said with brown hair, wearing black said. Her eyes lit up with hope. The woman with blonde hair eyes widened a bit. _'Could I really win.'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly the final screen stopped on a 7. She won!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY," screamed the woman in black. "Tsunade-sama you finally won!"

"I...won," the woman now known as Tsunade stuttered. _'That's impossible, I never win!'_

Tsunade was wide eyed, as she filled the buckets with the money that she had won from the machine; after she filled the bucket with her winnings she tried again for the jackpot on a different machine and won again, and again.

Shizune was so happy her master Tsunade was on a roll, two buckets full of money were on the floor, and no matter how many times Tsunade played the game she just kept on winning. _'But how I never win unless…,'_ trailed of Tsunade as she was filled with worry.

"Tsunade-sama you're finally winning," Shizune spoke with happiness. "Finally you might be able pay off your debts"

_'This can't be good, I never win especially not this many times in a row,' _Tsunade thought as she won again and placed the money into her bucket. _'Something is definitely not right here.'_ "Shizune we are leaving!" Tsunade ordered.

"But why," Shizune asked. "You're winning, and this place as some great hot springs we could use."

"Don't argue with me damn it!" Tsunade spoke with a tone that meant no arguments, making Shizune wince when she hear the tone of voice her master use. "I simply can't win; it's not possible for me to get this lucky! We need to leave now!"

Tsunade picked up the two buckets full of her winnings, and walked towards the door in a hurry mentioning for Shizune to follow.

When the two ladies reached the front door of the casino they saw two men in front of the doors. Tsunade and Shizune recognized both of them. They were Guy and Kakashi, wearing the standard Jounin shinobi outfit and Guy in his usual green spandex suit. When the two saw them, Kakashi pointed at them and walked over at them with Guy following him with a series face that worried both women as they knew Guy and weird behavior.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san it has been while hasn't it," Kakashi said emotionlessly as he looked at them. Tsunade glared at the two and said, "What the hell do you two want?"

Kakashi sent an eye smile her way and said, "Now that the way to talk to old friends is it?" After he said that his eye smile quickly faded away and he said, "Doesn't matter really, either way the Hokage-sama has ordered you and Jiraiya-sama to return Konoha and we are to make sure that you do go back."

Tsunade glared at the two and then dropped the buckets that she held and cracked her knuckles, "Why the hell would I return back to the Konoha? I vowed to never return to that place that has robbed me of everything I loved."

"Because if you don't, you and Shizune will be placed as missing Nin by order of the Hokage himself," Guy mentioned seriously said.

Shizune who was behind Tsunade gasped as Tsunade's eyes widened and then her face turned into a perfect image to represent rage as she yelled, "You're lying! You got to be… I have Sannin travel rights, and Sarutobi-sensei has let me do as I wished for the last couple of years so why would he start now?"

"I assure you Tsunade-sama that we aren't lying and have proof that you are to return to Konoha immediately by any means necessary," Guy said as he pulled out a letter in an envelope from his pouch and threw it to Tsunade who caught it effortlessly.

After Tsunade grabbed the envelope she opened it up and grabbed the letter in it and saw that it was written in her sensei's hand writing. When she finished reading she could not believe what she was reading, that her own sensei would do this to her.

Guy and Kakashi were glad that before the ninja left to track down the Sannin, the old Hokage had gave them each a scroll with his threat and his specific orders to return to Konoha, otherwise they might've gotten into an all-out brawl and destroyed several buildings in the process in an attempt to subdue and return Tsunade.

"Why Would he do this now of all times?" Asked Tsunade in a voice filled with fear over the meaning of this letter.

Kakashi looked at her with an uncaring look in his eye and said, "That is what you will find out when you get there now is it. Now if I were you I would hurry back to Konoha." Shizune then led Tsunade to their rooms to pack their bags, after they left Kakashi grabbed the two buckets filled with chips that Tsunade left behind in her stupor and made his way to the counter. "How can you think of doing something so UNYOUTHFUL my eternal rival?" Guy asked with his usual actions as he looked at his partner for the mission.

Kakashi thanked the woman at the counter as he gave her the chips while she was staring at him weirdly with guy in his "Good Guy" pose as she exchanged the chips for cash and gave it to him. When he looked back at Guy he sent him an eye smile and asked, "I'm sorry, did you something Guy?"

This caused guy to collapse to his knees and start talking about his "Rival's Hip Ways". Kakashi shook his head and made his way out of the casino to find Tsunade and Shizune and make sure that they don't try to skip town with Guy following him with anime tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

(Yu no Kuni-Local Town-Hot Spring-same time)

A tall man with dark green kabuki pants and a kabuki shirt, under it was a fishnet shirt as well. Over his shirt, he wore a red sage coat with matching yellow circles in front. He had long spiky gray hair and a noticeable wart on his nose. On his back was a large scroll and on his forehead was a forehead protector with kanji for 'oil'. He was currently in front of a hot springs not too far from the border of Konoha and was currently peeping on woman for his next book. This was the toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya giggled perversely as he wrote something down on a small notepad that he had always kept on hand. "Hey ladies; there is a pervert spying on you," a familiar voice yelled. Jiraiya's eyes widened, and before he could react the door to the springs burst open and about twenty woman all clad in towels turned and glared on him releasing a large amount of killing intent on him. One of the woman stepped forward and yelled, "get him girls!"

After with that said, the entire group of woman charged at him and savagely beat him to a bloody pulp. After an hour of Jiraiya getting beaten, with a person maniacally laughing can be heard in the background, Jiraiya was beaten with bruises all over his body with blood pouring out of his body at certain parts, after they left satisfied with their work he then heard a familiar voice say, "See Yugao-chan, I told you we would find the pervert here." Jiraiya got up and looked for the familiar voice and saw Anko who was grinning evilly next to Yugao. "Yes Anko-chan you were right, I should've expected this to be perfectly honest," Yugao said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Ah well what is some of Konoha's loveliest kunoichi doing here of all places?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as he looked at the two kunoichi. Anko's grin faded away and was replaced with serious look on her face that scared Jiraiya even more when she wasn't, the reason why was because Anko was only serious If the matter called for it, and that was rare. Very Rare.

Yugao stepped forward and glared at him and said, "By order of the third Hokage you are to return to Konoha immediately Jiraiya-sama, failure to do so will have to face the consequences." Yugao glared at the man and wanted nothing more than to cut him into pieces, not only for spying on woman in the hot springs, but also because of him abandoning his responsibility as Naruto's godfather when he needed people to watch over him. Yugao wouldn't admit it openly, but she was questioning the supposed greatness of Konoha's best and wisdom of people like the Hokage and Sannin.

"What consequences? Never mind that now you're going to have to tell him to wait a bit because I still-" started Jiraiya only to be interrupted by Yugao.

"It's not a request Jiraiya-sama it's an order and if you don't return soon you will face the consequences that were made by Hokage-sama." she said as she glared at the man. Jiraiya looked at her and asked, "What consequences sensei knows that I can go as I please and I got my spy network to maintain."

"While that would be the case normally it's not anymore, see the Hokage has demanded for your immediate return and if you're not back in a couple of days you will be marked as a S–ranked missing nin," Anko said with a smirk that practically yelled 'Victory!'

Jiraiya quickly turned and looked at Anko with wide eyes and pointed at her as he said, "You're lying, you have to be, sensei knows how important my spy network is to Konoha!" when he was done talking he had expected her to confess and tell him the truth. What he did not expect was for her smirk to grow, and to pull a letter out of her kunai pouch and throw it to him. As he caught it, he quickly opened it, hoping that it was some kind of prank that they were playing on him.

When he opened it up and saw his sensei's writing he couldn't help but feel slightly afraid and was wondering what had his sensei so riled up. As he read it he couldn't help but gape in disbelief at his sensei's threat. He looked over at the two kunoichi who had looks of victory on their face and said, "What happened? What could've possibly happened to piss sensei off this much?"

Yugao looked at him and said, "I'm not saying anything Jiraiya-sama, but we weren't the only ones sent out to find you. Kakashi and Guy were also sent out to find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to the village with the same threat that you received."

"WHAT? Why? Please tell me why?"

"We won't tell you why Jiraiya-sama, but I will say this. Its judgment day for you and Tsunade-sama," Yugao said as she glared at him with Anko's smirk growing even more if that was possible. After she said that a feeling of foreboding washed over him and he had a feeling that he and Tsunade were going to get it for whatever it is that they had done.

* * *

(Konoha-3 days later)

A couple of days have passed since then and both of them were feeling something else on the matter. Jiraiya wondered what could have made his sensei mad enough to call both of them back, and go so far as to declare them both missing nin if they didn't come back by the end of the week, and was somewhat scared for what might happen. Tsunade on the other hand, was the picture perfect for anger if the scowl on her face was anything to go by, but on the inside she was resisting the urge to cry. Ever since her return back in to the leaf village; the Hokage had placed one ANBU squad on watch, making sure that she didn't drink any alcohol, and she had difficult time controlling herself as the memories of her loved ones that she lost in Konoha that were kept out of her head by drinking, had come back to haunt her, she had always known if she returned to the village that those memories would return back to her and bring her nothing but pain again.

She was angry at her sensei, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to her sensei, she had vowed to never return to Konoha and he understood her reason, he didn't try to stop her at all. Now he was giving her a choice to either come back to the Leaf Village peacefully, or be marked down as a missing Nin. For her and Shizune's sake, she knew that she couldn't afford to be marked down as a missing Nin. She had run into Jiraiya earlier and he didn't have any idea as to why their sensei had gone this far, but both of them had a feeling of foreboding, they noticed that the people were happy with only a select few who seemed sad over something. Shizune tried to get her to relax and calm down, but it was to no avail as both worry and fear kept haunting Tsunade to no end.

Right now, the two of them were in front of the door that led to the Hokage's office; both of them looked at the other's eyes and waited for the other to open the door. Jiraiya then sighed and opened the door, having grown tired of waiting for Tsunade to open the door and decided to just get it over with. When he opened the door he saw their sensei looking at them with a stoic look that also radiated an aura of power that made the two Sannin afraid. In front of them was the true man who was named the "God of Shinobi".

"Hello Jiraiya and Tsunade; it's been a long time hasn't it," the man said coldly. Both of the Sannin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Jiraiya was the first to get over the way his sensei was acting said, "sensei it's good to see you again, and I'm sure that Tsunade-"

Before he could finish what he was saying Tsunade interrupted him by saying, "Cut the crap Jiraiya, and let's get straight to the point sensei, what is this really about."

Hiruzen looked at her with cold eyes and said, "Indeed; I'm rather glad you asked me that Tsunade, you see I decided that it was time to clean the house so to speak."

"Well that's great sensei when are-" Jiraiya said, but he was interrupted again by Hiruzen this time who said, "I already did. MY ADVISERS are out of the way for now, and I'm dealing with the civilian council and taking away more of their power by the day."

"That's great news, sensei, but if you are already doing well then why did you need us to come back?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Because, both of you are next on the list," he stated evenly causing both of the Sannin's eyes to widen in disbelief. "WHAT? WHY?" Jiraiya yelled; surprise and disbelief written all over his face.

"Tell me, Tsunade, Jiraiya do you have any regrets since leaving the village?" he asked coldly and with the same hard look never leaving his face.

"Well some yeah, you know why I can't stay sensei. I have a spy network to maintain, one that has stopped many threats to this village and saved thousands from dying. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… no matter how much I would prefer they didn't," Jiraiya said explaining himself as he wondered where this talk was going.

"I don't have any regrets since I left the village, and you know why sensei," Tsunade said trying to put up a strong front, but she honestly couldn't believe what was happening, since the old man's words had stuck to her and she was trying to understand what it was that was happening.

The Third was quiet for a few minutes as his face remained s stoic as it did ever since they first entered the room and his next words were like knife being driven into both of their hearts, "not even leaving behind Naruto, your godson to fend for himself?"

Both of their eyes widened as tears started to stream down Tsunade's eyes, as she was reminded of the little boy that Kushina and Minato had and how she was named his godmother before she had left the village to keep her memories bottled up, she then glared at her sensei and yelled, "don't you dare use-" But before Tsunade could finish what she was going to say Hiruzen released his KI and narrowed his eyes at his female student. He then spoke in a voice just above a whisper, yet it seemed like he yelled to the two Sannin. "I have EVERY right to ask that of you Tsunade, unlike YOU who should demand of me to not use her name like that."

After he said that Tsunade started realizing that he was right, she had abandoned her duty as Naruto's godmother, Tsunade then started shaking her head and sobbing as tears started to go down her cheeks. "Now hold on sensei I know that we haven't-" Jiraiya said, but was interrupted by his sensei again who glared at him and said, "Oh that's the understatement of the century Jiraiya. You don't know a damn thing about him like I do, like I had encouraged you to be, hell even a letter would have been better than nothing! I have decided that you will pay the price. As of now all of your accounts and assets have also been frozen, and you will be demoted in rank as well. At the moment neither of you can leave the village."

"But, but sensei how will we support ourselves then and…..wait did you just say "would have been"?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his sensei with wide eyes.

"By doing D ranks that all Gennin do, since both of you will be just that after you avoided all of your responsibilities especially as Naruto's godparents!" Hiruzen yelled back at him angrily. He then lowered his face and voice as he said "And yes, I did." Jiraiya was stupefied by the answer so much that he couldn't talk.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said, once she had been able to control her tears, as she was once again in a long time, completely sober and had been like that for the last few days. With the haze gone from her mind all of the pain she normally drunk away was flooding back into her making it difficult to even bother going on.

"Then we'll make it up to the kid starting now, I swear it sensei, where is he now?" Jiraiya said after he had managed to regain control of himself as well, in an attempt to calm his sensei.

Only for it to back fire on him.

KI started to leak into the room causing the two Sannin to stop what they were doing and look at him fearfully, Hiruzen turned around and looked at both of his students and he said coldly to them, "Sorry doesn't bring back the dead Tsunade. It's not my forgiveness that you should be asking for, it's Naruto's and no amount of "making up for someone" can do them any good once they're dead!"

Both of the Sannin's eyes widened in disbelief and Jiraiya asked while trembling, "De-dead?"

"Yes Jiraiya, dead… Naruto died a couple of days ago, when his apartment destroyed and demolished with him sleeping in it a few days ago. I am going to tell the village tomorrow about who they have been abusing all of these years and the funeral will be held on the end of the week."

Tsunade's tears started to come out faster as she said, "it can't be."

A frown formed on her sensei's face as he said, "I'm afraid so, I have already cried for him several times, but I won't let him be remembered as the demon that was killed. You can grieve, but I expect to see both of you at the funeral, even if I have to order the ANBU commander himself to drag both of you there."

After he said that ANBU entered the room and led them to where they would be staying.

* * *

(Konoha-Tsunade-15 minutes Later)

Tsunade was currently in an apartment that was similar to the one that Naruto had. She looked at the room and saw that the plumbing seemed to just be barely working and the paint on the walls was chipped and cracking as well. When she first saw the room she thought, _'did Naruto have to live like this?'_ when she asked one of the ANBU guards that escorted her to the apartment she was surprised when one of the ANBU told her that Naruto lived in something even worse than this. Shizune was given a good apartment with plenty of food with a weekly income, and was told by the old Hokage that she couldn't help Tsunade until he allowed it, he had also arranged for her to meet Inoichi to help her get over her the past.

As Tsunade sat there, the memories of all those that she lost kept coming into her head. So far she had lost her fiancé and brother on a fool's quest of becoming Hokage. If that wasn't enough, she was stupid enough to go drink and gamble so much of her family's fortune disgracing her heritage and making her clan's name a joke among the elemental nations. It was so bad, that people even began calling her the "legendary sucker" making casinos begin to rub their hands and laugh in glee when they learned she was coming.

Tsunade missed out on a chance to raise a child that she could've considered her grandson or even her on son, but because she was so lost in her drunken state that she refused to take responsibility for the young boy that she promised Kushina to take care of if anything had ever happened to her or Minato. If only she kept her promise, then maybe some of her own pain could have been healed and the pain that Naruto went through could have been prevented. If only she was there for Naruto, then he wouldn't have been cheated out of being a shinobi and would have lived a true happy life, he would have had her clan's name backing him as well as his own birth right. If only Tsunade kept her promise to Kushina then Naruto would never have had to experience so much pain before he died. He would've had a real chance at living and not that miserable life that was his own.

"This is what I deserve." Tsunade said miserably as she looked around her and then brought her hands to her face and began to cry for the rest of the night.

* * *

(Konoha-Jiraiya-at the same time)

Jiraiya sat in an apartment similar to Tsunade's with a rare expression of seriousness as he thought about what he had done. True he couldn't watch Naruto constantly due to his spy network, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have visited him every once in a while just to say hi or maybe have a chat with him for a bit. He knew that Naruto's life was going to be bad, he had told Minato that from the start before he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and had begged his student to let him do it, but his stupid apprentice just wouldn't listen, and thought Naruto would be the symbol of hope for everyone of a brighter tomorrow.

All it did was make his godson into a target for their hatred and a reminder of a dark day, a horrible one where so many people had died.

It was during his time away from his sensei after the confrontation with him and Tsunade over what they did to Naruto, did Jiraiya realize how much of a failure he had become. How much he should have done for Naruto, but didn't do it, and now couldn't because the boy was dead. He had failed them. He had failed the people that were closest to him and those that were the closest thing that he would ever had to a family. Minato the son he never had, Kushina the daughter he never had, and Naruto the grandson that he had failed. He had failed all three of them in less than a day, as he thought, _'I'm sorry… I'm sorry I failed all of you.'_

Jiraiya was brought out of his musings when he heard two 'poofs' and saw smoke appear in front of him. When the smoke cleared he saw two toads wearing cloaks in front of him, one had green skin and white hair, and was wearing a lighter colored cloak, while the other one had whitish skin with purple and was wearing a black cloak. They were the Fukasaku and Shima the two sage toads of Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya blinked a few times to see if his eyes were deceiving him and then said, "Ma, Pa, what are you doing here," Jiraiya asked.

Shima looked at Jiraiya and said quickly, "Jiraiya-chan it's good to see you, but we came to tell that something has happened." Jiraiya's eyes widened and he asked quickly, "what happened Ma that has you two so riled up?"

Fukasaku then stepped forward and said, "Jiraiya-chan it's about the great prophecy, it has changed!"

Jiraiya gasped in surprise as Fukasaku then told him of what happened to the great prophecy. After they told him of what happened to the prophecy, they then left Jiraiya alone to collect his thoughts as they kept running back to what they said to him. He then jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower to let him know of what happened.

* * *

(Konoha-Konoha cemetery-3 days later)

A few days had passed since Jiraiya had told Hiruzen about the change in the prophecy, and he and Tsunade were officially demoted to Gennin. Right now a bunch of people were gathered in front of a memorial wearing black. Surprisingly there were a lot of civilians there, though they weren't cheering like they originally did when they heard that he had died. Many of them were crying and felt a deep regret for what they had done to him, at first they couldn't believe that he was the son of the man that saved them and all of the monstrous things that they have done to him. Many people had committed suicide when the Hokage had told them about who Naruto's parents were. The Forth Hokage simply asked for the child to be seen as a hero. And they spat on his wish and claimed that they knew what he wanted, when he had already made it known.

Everyone that had cared about Naruto and knew that he wasn't the beast was there, which included the Ichiraku's, Hiruzen, Anko, Yugao, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto who was carrying Sasuke in her hands, and Izumi as well as most of the clan heads and their own clans. While Jiraiya and Tsunade felt guilty and sad about Naruto's death. Their sadness was nothing compared to Izumi's as well as Ayame's since all three were best friends and had a close relationship. Mikoto sometimes would have to force her to eat and go outside and get some fresh air. Mikoto noticed that the way Izumi was acting was similar to a woman who just lost her husband in a war, and she wished her daughter would not fall for the despair that she was feeling, and while Ayami was feeling the same she had been able to accept the truth of what had happened but that didn't mean that she was any easier to deal with in Teuchi's mind as he had to sometimes call upon Mikoto's to help.

Near the end of the funeral Izumi and Ayame were standing next to each other while staring at the photo of their late friend. Izumi then clenched her hand into a fist as a look of determination came across her face and thought_, 'Naruto you talked about being Hokage, so you can be acknowledged and to become a hero to the village. You ignored people's hatred towards you and strived to protect them as well as the village. I promise you Naruto that I will protect this village with my life if I had to in your place and I promise I'll never forget you no matter what!'. _Had people looked into her eyes at that moment they would've saw that her eyes were no longer the same, her eyes were now red with a single black tomoe in each of them with a Will of Fire that could never be extinguished.

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage office-2 years later)

Hiruzen was in his office working on a large stack of paperwork, but unlike before the paper work that he was dealing with now actually mattered. The paperwork that he was working on now would deal with the academy and other important matters that dealt with Konoha's military actions. Some of the papers that he was working on now would reduce the power and influence that the civilian council had. While they would still have a voice their power was now severely limited since they could no longer have a voice in military matters and only vote on matters that concerned the village's economy.

The reason that there was a civilian council in a shinobi village was because one of his sensei's Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage of Konoha had felt that the civilians didn't have a voice in the village and thus allowed civilians a place on the council.

When he announced the plan to the council, he noticed that he had gained looks of approval from the Shinobi Council and surprisingly enough Danzo of all people. Danzo had been enraged when he heard that Naruto had died, not out of pity for the boy, but for the fact that they had lost the Kyuubi's power. When he had announced that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Danzo immediately called for him to become the boy's 'guardian' so that he could train him to be a mindless weapon for Konoha. Danzo was also not surprised when he had announced Naruto's heritage which raised warning flags in his mind till he concluded that he (Danzo) had already known of Naruto's status which explained his strong interest in Naruto and his want to train Naruto as with his Uzumaki genes, Hokage blood and jinchuuriki status he could have become one of the strongest ninja in the world.

Hiruzen had immediately denied, but it was put to a vote that would decide Naruto's fate for the future. The shinobi council had outvoted the civilian council, and if it wasn't for them then Naruto would've ended up in Danzo's hands, since the only thing that he really enforced was the S-rank law that he had made to hide Naruto status from him and the younger generation.

Looking back on the old curriculum plan that was in place before Naruto had died, made him sick to his stomach as he looked at the plan and was surprised that even more people hadn't died because of it.

The old curriculum plan dealt with the basics and JUST the basics. While it would be enough to deal with low missions like D-ranks, but there was still a good chance that they could die on C-ranks. The reason for the old curriculum plan was because of the Kyuubi attack eight years ago had killed a good number of their shinobi, crippling their forces greatly in the process. The civilian council had thought that it would be a good way to quickly rebuild their forces.

He had also added Tsunade's medical program into the academy, thus allowing some people to become medics and save their comrades from dying while out in the field. The reason why that it wasn't put into place years ago was because the civilian council had denied it and decided that it would be best to conserve money

The new curriculum plan would not only reduce the death rate of the Gennin that went out on their first mission outside the village, but it would also insure stronger generations of shinobi. The plan now allowed student to learn Kenjutsu; with the Gennin exams now consisting of Taijustu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu as well as Iryo Ninjutsu and kenjutsu with each student specializing in their fields with room made for shinobi with specific abilities. They would also be required to learn at least two C-rank or higher Jutsu in order to graduate from the academy.

The people in the shinobi program would learn nothing but the truth about what it meant to be a shinobi and they wouldn't talk about the glory that one would receive or the fame that they would get. No, they would learn in details about what it meant to be a shinobi and their life styles and nothing less.

They would also be required to go on a C-rank mission that was supervised by several Jonin and Chunin to take a life, so that they wouldn't freeze out in the field on their first kill. It was a traumatizing event for people that killed for the first time and if they were out in the field they couldn't afford to have them freeze up since it would cost them their life in the end.

Looking back at the old casualty rates he couldn't help but sigh, as he blamed himself for their deaths. As he thought about their deaths and looked at the one that he wanted to use now, he couldn't help but wish that he had implanted it sooner.

He wasn't just implanting the new system to build up their forces, but also to prepare the next generation for what might appear in the future. He had received reports months ago that they encountered creatures that could only be described as demons. He had ordered his troops to avoid contact with the creatures, and not to provoke so as to maintain their lives and safety. He had a feeling that they were only the beginning of what's to come in the future.

The only drawback for the new curriculum was that now it would take an extra year longer for people to graduate the academy since the main graduation age now would be fourteen, but they would have stronger shinobi because of it and would now follow other the other shinobi villages example by having them graduate at a later age. It would have been more than one year, had he not removed some worthless lessons that were taught in the academy like history and theory lessons.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were Chunins at the moment since they ran out on missions almost all the time. He wasn't surprised that they were already Chunin considering the fact that they had years of experience under their belts.

Tsunade had to go to Inoichi for weekly sessions of therapy to help her deal with her past and also to deal with her Hemophobia (fear of blood). The reason that she had developed her fear of blood was because of her fiancé's death when she tried to heal him, and also from all the battles that she had witnessed during the Second Shinobi World War. Her fear had stunted her abilities to heal others, because if she needed to operate on someone she would merely watch from behind and let her apprentice Shizune do it while she oversaw the operation. She still had some issues, but it wasn't as serious as it was before the therapy.

He also thought about what happened to the prophecy that Jiraiya had told him. The old one had been shattered right after Naruto's death. Did that mean that Naruto was the child of Prophecy for the old one?

As images of Naruto appeared in his head so did images of Minato and Kushina. However as thought of Naruto his mind took to another child who had changed. The little girl that was always with Naruto (Izumi), had changed after his funeral. While before she could have been described as calm but happy, now she could only be described as stoic; a true ninja quality. She had come to him while he was first making the new curriculum, and stated that she wished to become a ninja and test the new program for him to protect the village. He had agreed half-heartedly as he thought she would give up; however the results had surprised him; it had surprised him very much. While she was known as being a prodigy and one of the smartest to emerge from her clan, to have finished the entire schedule in two years instead of the eight years estimate had made her well known in the village, and a prodigy that can be compared to the likes of the fourth Hokage himself or Kakashi Hatake who had been known to be the prodigy of the century; only to be outdone by a little girl. She had been promoted to Gennin on that day to the displeasure of her mother who wanted her to enjoy her childhood. However she had chosen her path and no amount of pleading from her mother could change her mind so he assigned her as an apprentice to her mother and uncle who was known as "Shunshin no Shusui" an A rank ANBU captain. As he was thinking about this subject his mind wandered back to the source of both his and the girl's determination…Naruto.

As the memory of Naruto started to surface in his mind, he then stood up and left his office through the window. He needed to visit the graves of people that he had failed in life, and hoped that they found peace in the afterlife.

* * *

(Konoha-Uchiha district-same time)

In the Uchiha Compound, we can find Izumi who was wearing a black shirt and white shorts as she practiced her Kenjutsu against a wooden dummy. Shisui was leaning against a tree as he watched her strike the dummy with her ninja-to. She asked him to increase her training regimen so that she can advance in rank after he helped her learn how to properly use the Sharingan and master it.

He had taught her how to use the Sharingan, and Mikoto had been training her hard as well since she couldn't convince her to take her time to become a ninja, she had decided to make sure she can fight anything that she could face in the world. They had also taught her to not always rely on her bloodline to help her and to only use it when she truly needed it right now since her reserves still needed to grow.

As soon as Izumi finished her sword kata, she started to breathe heavily and leaned on her sword to rest; Shisui walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Izumi-chan I think it's time that you took a break."

"I can't stop Shisui-ojisan. I need to become stronger if I'm going to protect this village. I promised Naruto that I would do it for him," Izumi said, while trying to catch her breath.

"While it's true that you have to be strong in order to protect the village, what good will you do if we are attacked while you're training and because of that you are unable to defend yourself or the village, do you think Naruto would be happy if you died because of something like that?" asked Shisui.

Izumi stared into her uncle's eyes, and after a few seconds nodded and conceded and sheathed her sword as she headed back to the house to rest, while Shisui stared at her back.

He was proud of his niece for the effort that she was showing to get stronger and protect the village and he knew she was too strong to fall to the "Uchiha's curse of Hatred" and he knew that she would one day accomplish many things.

'And it's all thanks to you Naruto wherever you are' thought Shisui as he didn't believe that Naruto had died that easily. Someone who could prank ANBU operatives and escape simply wouldn't die from something like his building being destroyed, however since he had no proof he had not said anything and he had actually liked the boy so he wished him happiness wherever he was and whatever he was doing.

* * *

DONE!

So what do you think? I hope it met your expectations.

I have yet to be approached about my Killer Bee. Please people chapter 4 depends on Killer Bee and in my story, we won't be seeing him again till the end so please have some mercy on him. If no one approaches me, I'll have to write Killer Bee with little-to-no rhymes which will ruin him in my opinion.

The holiday that I mentioned won't be until the 15th. So by the end of that week you will defiantly be seeing chapter 4 and maybe 5.

That's all I have to say...bye till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey…welcome back to another chapter.

I don't have to say at this time so without further ado.

Enjoy…

* * *

(Hi no Kuni-3 days later)

It had been three days since Sparda first left Konoha, and he hasn't regretted it since.

He has been heading east per Kurama's suggestion and had been walking for the last three days. He had stopped at a village on the way, which was named Otafaku Gai, in order to replenish his supplies as well as get some rest. He had received many odd looks from people, since for them seeing a child wearing a cloak travelling by himself was not something that happened any day. He had ignored them and managed to stay in a hotel and was able to buy some food, and had left the next morning at the rise of dawn in order to avoid raising suspension. He was also able to steal a map he had seen in order to know where he was going and make a plan of action. The plan was to head to the port city of the Hi no Kuni which was five days of travel at the pace he was going at and once he reached it, look for a ship that would take him to Uzushiogakure.

Since he hadn't joined the academy and hadn't been trained yet, he had to stick to civilian pace travelling. The only thing that he had was his high talent with stealth, which he developed from his pranking and his high stamina. He knew as he was he couldn't afford to get into trouble and had to reach the end of his journey as quick as possible. Luckily for him, as he was walking down the road to the port city, a caravan passed by him and he decided to use what he had and boarded the wagon without the driver's knowledge.

That had proved to be a good idea as he was able to reach the port city two days before schedule, and with the rest he had on the wagon, had been able to look for anyone on the port who could take him to Uzu. However, his luck seemed to have out as no ship captain was willing to take him there since even though the island was deserted, the whirlpool defenses were still active and dangerous for ships to sail in. He was a bit down after that and had to spend his entire day asking, but to no avail. Just as he was about to head back to the hotel where his room was, as he was passing by a sailor bar, he was able to catch some drunk sailors who were talking about someone in the Land of Wave who was trying to reach Uzushiogakure through the whirlpools. So he decided, tomorrow he would head to the Land of Wave to see this man. When he had reached his room, he started counting how much money he had left and was disappointed to see that he barely had enough to reach the Land of Wave. He sighed as he thought on what he was going to do and decided to get some sleep first.

* * *

(Mindscape)

As soon as he fell asleep, he woke up again in his mindscape. He sighed ah he got up and started heading towards where he knew Kurama's cage was. As he was walking, he noticed the pipes on either side of the sewer had somewhat changed. While there are still three on each side, the empty and dormant pipe from before was now filled with and indigo colored liquid that seemed to radiate power much stronger than both the others. As he pondered on the pipes, he soon reached the chamber where Kurama was residing in and saw the fox sitting on his haunches with his tails waving behind him.

"Is something the matter Kurama?" Sparda asked as he stared into Kurama's waiting for his answer.

The fox kept his gaze on his container and replied, **"No, there is nothing wrong….I simply wished to ask what you intend to do?"**

Sparda shrugged as he answered his question, "Not much, Kurama. Like you suggested, we are currently at the Port City in the Hi no Kuni. Tomorrow, I'm taking a ship to Nami no Kuni to find someone who will take me to Uzushiogakure. Why do you ask?"

"**Because you have yet to take me as your Devil arm, and have not done anything about it. When do you intend on taking my soul and making me into a Devil arm?" **asked Kurama.

Sparda stared at Kurama and asked, "Why are you so anxious about being turned into a Devil arm?"

"**Because, I can't wait for you to summon me, and for me to be able to feel the world once more, even if my chakra stays within the seal." **He replied.

"That reminds me, how is it that you would become free if the seal is here, and stopping you from escaping?" asked Sparda curiously.

"**The seal the Yondaime made is not something to be underestimated. What it did was split my chakra into two halves and sealed one of them into your body with a double Shishō Fūin **(four symbols seal) **creating a new seal. A seal that he named Hakke no Fūin Shiki **(eight trigrams sealing style). **He made the seal in a way that would allow you to summon my chakra should you ever need it. The other half I have no idea what happened to it but I can sense it in Konoha, specifically in the Hokage monument. The seal would also rely on your emotional state, so that means if you had got mad at something, the seal would react and allow you to use my chakra. It would have also allowed you to train and access my chakra on your own. When I become your Devil arm, my soul will be released from the seal and will be free to move around in your mindscape, while my chakra will stay within the seal waiting for the time for it to be used. And don't worry, even if I can move around in your mindscape I can't influence you or mess with your head." **Explained Kurama with begrudging respect to the Yondaime's sealing arts, as he waited for his explanation to sink into his container.

"I see," replied Sparda. "So you are actually only half as strong as you are before the Yondaime sealed you?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he stood up from his earlier position, and said "**Are you mocking me Sparda? Calling me weak?" **he growled out.

"I never said that Kurama, you assumed that. I meant that we need to get your other half to restore you to your full power." Explained Sparda without so much of a flinch while standing in front of the massive fox.

Kurama stared at his eyes, and instantly calmed down, accepting Sparda's reason and answered, **"Well somewhat, I'm still as strong as I was before. However what the Yondaime did lowered my chakra capacity and regeneration speed. I used to use chakra and recover just as fast. I don't know what happened now, but my chakra recovers slower as it is."**

"Then we'll have to make plans to return one day to Konoha and retrieve the rest of your chakra. So can you tell me how I'll be able to summon you?" Sparda asked, deciding to get back to the subject at hand.

"**I have no idea as I have never done this before, however in theory you should be able to summon me with a mental command and into your hand. You should also be able to summon me in two forms. The first is through my weapon form, in which I'll literally be your weapon. A weapon made by souls can never be shattered and or destroyed, and the user can use the element of the demons before they were made into weapons, but you can't channel your element into them if they already have one. My second form is my original. You can summon me in my Kyuubi form, in any size that you wish and I can help you in battle. You can also kill higher level demons and devils and turn them into your own weapons." **Answered Kurama in his lecture voice.

"Alright. So are you ready to do this?" asked Sparda.

Kurama said nothing and simply nodded as he waited.

Soon enough, Kurama started glowing with a strong glow that kept increasing till it blinded Sparda who was forced to close his eyes.

A few seconds later, the glow stopped and he opened his eyes. When he could again, without spots in his vision he saw red ball floating in front of him outside the seal bars. He took a look inside the cage and instead of seeing Kurama standing there on his paws, he saw nothing but a giant red ball that kept pulsing with power and concluded that was Kurama's chakra.

He turned his attentions back to the ball when he heard a voice, "**Well, what are you waiting for? Grab the ball." **Came the voice of Kurama seemingly out of nowhere.

'Well here goes nothing' thought Sparda as he reached out and grasped the ball, and then everything went blank.

* * *

(Real world-hotel room-in the morning)

As soon as he woke, Sparda felt something hard in his right hand. Looking down he saw the hilt of a giant cleaver like sword. The sword was broad with tow sharp sides. The top of the blade was curved with two sharp edges pointing to each side. All over the massive blade were skull carvings, with the hilt of the sword having a fox's skull with glowing red eyes. There were also symbols drawn on both sides of the blade and were written in some foreign language that he had never seen. (The description sucks I know…I was never good at this but Kurama will take Vendetta from dmc 2. I have a pic on my profile)

As he looked at the symbols he suddenly spoke to himself out loud, "Vendetta..eh? That's your name in this form isn't it Kurama?" asked Sparda.

"**Yes it is**, **so…what do you think Sparda? Will you be able to wield me?" **asked Kurama, with a slight teasing tone.

"I hope so" answered Sparda with awe in his voice as he looked at the cleaver like sword.

He then stood up with the blade and was surprised that he was able to lift the blade that was even bigger than him even though he wasn't trained yet. He took a few practice swings and accidently broke a vase that was put in the room.

"Oops…..I probably shouldn't have done this in here" he mumbled to himself as he lowered the blade.

"So Kurama I now know how to summon you in your Vendetta form, how can I summon you in your fox form?" asked Sparda as he looked at the blade and awaited further instructions.

"**What you need to do is to channel some of my chakra while your hand is on the sword and call out my name." **Explained Kurama from within the sword.

"Alright I'll try," answered Sparda, as he started looking inside himself in search of Kurama's chakra in the seal. When he found it he started pulling at it just like he was pulling his own chakra and soon enough a tailless shroud of red chakra surrounded him that was quickly absorbed into the sword which a puff of smoke to surround it and for a normal sized fox to appear on the ground in front of him.

"**Ah….to be free at last. You have no idea how bad it is to be sealed until you try for yourself. Seals can be very stuffy and irritating most times than not, and you don't appreciate freedom till you lose it" **said Kurama as he was stretching his body and tails, and then looked Sparda in the eye and said, **"Thank you Sparda."**

Sparda nodded and answered with a smile, "No problem buddy. Now come on let me get dressed and then we'll have a bite to eat and look for a boat to Nami no Kuni." As he got up, he missed Kurama's smile that showed his gratefulness, which was quickly wiped off his face like it was never there.

* * *

(Hi no Kuni-port city-2 hours later)

After the whole deal happening that morning, Kurama had remained in his fox kit form and was lying on Sparda's head, who had told Kurama to hide his nine tails and jeep one so that they didn't raise any suspensions for having a mini Kyuubi. Sparda had gone to a small Dango shop and had ordered some breakfast for himself and for Kurama, who appreciated the gesture and ate them despite not having to eat to live.

While they were there, they started listening to some of the traders and travelers who had been to Konoha and had heard some interesting news. Apparently the old Hokage had told Konoha about who his parents were after his death, and many civilians had committed suicide feeling regret for what they did with others grieving over his death. However the only thing that Sparda could feel for them and the old man was anger because of their actions. Minato had told them before he died to see him as a hero for containing Kurama, and yet they completely ignored his final wish for what they believed was the right thing. They had beaten him and treated him as if he scum and now that they knew who his former parents were they grieved for his 'death'.

It seemed that they would only honor a person's dying wish if they had the blood of someone that was considered important to them in their veins. It seemed as though that they would rather ignore what's in front of them and follow their own irrational emotions at times. If they truly loved the Yondaime like they claimed when they were beating up and cursing him then they would've listened to his wish on the first place instead of trying to kill him.

When they heard about the punishment that his former godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya had to go through because of their negligence to their duties as his former godparents before he 'died', Sparda couldn't help the smirk on his face as he listened to what had happened to them. Two of the strongest ninja in history being demoted to the lowest rank and in a way forced to start back at the beginning. In a way it was nice to know that Hiruzen still had a backbone, but Sparda wished that it had shown itself earlier on instead of after his supposed 'death'. Another part of him though was unsatisfied with the punishment. They were supposed to watch him and protect him, but they left him on his own and they never bothered to check up on him once.

If he had the chance he would make them pay HIS price. To him it kinda seemed like a slap on the wrist, because if they were there they could've made all the difference to how hard his life was. They had went off and did what they wanted and ignored their duties as his godparents, while he was forced to constantly look over his shoulder and make sure that their wasn't someone there with a knife that they were ready to stab into his back.

If he ever had a confrontation with them then he would make sure that they get just what they deserve for ignoring their duties and leaving him to rot in a place that wanted nothing less from him then his death in the most painful way possible.

Sparda then, shook his head as he decided to let go and move on. Things have changed and no longer does he have to listen or follow to anyone from Konoha. He was in charge of his own life and he would make his own decisions. As he got up and paid for the food and picked up Kurama, he decided to get to the docks and wait for the ship that was travelling down the coast and heading to Nami no Kuni, in order to get there as soon as possible.

However he was not the only one heading there, and trouble seemed to be on his back as three other individuals were on the same path as he was.

* * *

(Land of Fire coast-ship travelling the coast-same time)

A large ship can be seen making its way to port, while the crew members were adjusting the ship and anchoring it, three men were walking off deck and on the plank and heading for the port city while the ship resupplies and ready themselves for the next journey. All three men were wearing the official Kumo jounin outfit.

The first was a heavily muscled man who was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, he had a beard and was wearing a purple high-collared outfit with ragged sleeves and matching pants along with a white flak jacket and shin guards. This man was Ay Yotsuki and the next in line for the title of the Yondaime Raikage.

The second can be seen as a muscled man as well but not as much as the first. He had his hair grown much longer and he can be seen wearing it in a stylized, combed-back manner. He was donned in the standard uniform of the Kumo-nin inclusive of shirt and was carrying two Super vibrato Lightning Release Swords; he was also wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna and was wearing a scarf around his neck and had dark shade sunglasses on his eyes. This was Killer Bee, Ay's adoptive brother and the "perfect jinchuuriki" of the Hachibi.

The last man had short and spiky, dark-colored hair that was largely obscured underneath a stylized forehead protector in the form of a hat. Along with this item, his typical attire consisted of the standard outfit of most Kumogakure shinobi including the distinctive single-strap flak jacket, as well as an eye patch worn over his left eye. This was Dodai, one of the best Jounins in all of Kumo.

Currently the three of them can be seen leaving the ship in order resupply and get ready for the next leg of their journey. They had been given an S-ranked mission to check out the islands surrounding the Cha no Kuni thanks to the emergence of some weird creatures. Even though Kumo was quite a long way from Cha no Kuni, they were one of the best reliable countries in the elemental nations.

"All right, we still have a long journey so get whatever you need and meet back here in 30 minutes and don't get into trouble, understood?" asked Ay in an authoritative voice as he looked in Dodai's direction and received a nod, he then turned to his brother and saw him writing in his rhyme book. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I said, is that understood Bee?"

"Hai brother, got it 30 minutes, don't do no trouble" answered Bee not taking his eyes of his book. As Ay and Dodai went their separate ways, we see Killer Bee heading on his own as he walked

As he was walking down the road with his book in hand, he could feel people staring at him and ignored them, he soon walked pass a short person wearing a black cloak that covered his body. He faltered in his step when he sensed the person's chakra and felt the overwhelming nature of the chakra. The chakra of a Bijuu.

'Oi, Hachi-sama, you sense that?' Killer Bee asked someone in his mind.

"**Hai, that I did. It would seem one of my brothers is involved to that person. Though their chakra signature feels strange...like its asleep or sick or even dormant" **replied a heavy voice that only Killer Bee could hear, who nodded in response.

Without making any suspicious actions, he turned around and started following the person, while pretending to write in his book and analyzing the individual.

He kept on following the individual who seemed to be looking for a ship by the way he was talking to the workers at the dock, who pointed him to the ship that he was travelling on which caused him to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

He followed him until he was almost aboard the ship when he saw the individual stop and start talking, "Who are you and why were you following me?" (Deja vu) asked the person in a voice that surprised Killer Bee as he sounded a bit young.

Knowing his cover was blown he stored his book in his pouch, and answered "I was curious yo, that's all you need to know. What's your name kid? I'm Killer Bee the Hachibi jinchuuriki." Rhymed Killer Bee with his hands performing dance moves. (?)

As Sparda stood there staring at him, his mind replayed a word that Bee said "jinchuuriki" muttered Sparda. "So you have a tailed beast sealed into you and the Hachibi at that?" at his nod, he continued and said "My name is Sparda. Now you know my name what do you want from me? "Replied Sparda a bit coldly and with narrowed eyes.

Killer Bee was surprised at the tone that Sparda used, and decided not to provoke him and asked "Nothing, I just sensed a bijuu's chakra from you and decided to know why is that." replied Killer Bee, speaking normally for this special occasion.

Just as Sparda was about to refute and try and escape from Killer Bee, he felt Kurama exit his hiding place and say," **It's okay Sparda, that man has gained full control of the bijuu within him, which means he has gained his trust too….eh Gyuki?" **said Kurama as he stared into Killer Bee's shocked eyes.

All parties were shocked at that revelation. Sparda was shocked that Killer Bee and his bijuu were working together and that Killer Bee could control the Hachibi's chakra. While Killer Bee and Gyuki were shocked to see Kurama exit from Sparda's cloak.

A few minutes later, and everyone had regained their composure they decided to have a talk together with Sparda deciding to stay out of it as he didn't trust anyone other than himself and Kurama to some degree, and since the trip to Nami no Kuni would take a day max through the ship, which would give them plenty of time to do the meeting.

As they all boarded the ship, Sparda kept his guard up around Killer Bee at all times, just in case he decided to do something.

While Killer Bee was hoping that his bother never find out about what he is doing and that he is helping another jinchuuriki.

* * *

(Coast of Hi no Kuni-below deck-midnight)

A long explanation later between Kurama and Gyuki with Killer Bee later, both felt they could understand Sparda better. Both Killer Bee and Gyuki were disgusted at what the villagers of Konoha had done to him and wouldn't have believed that he had been able to live through this kind of live had Ay and Dodai not told them the same story from the rumors that they heard and the two had agree with Bee's opinion. He had refrained from telling his brother and Dodai about meeting Sparda and Kyuubi (who did not trust him enough to tell him his name) in order to save Sparda from getting into trouble. With both men not suspecting anything about Sparda would be better than them knowing the truth.

He had heard about how even though Konoha treated him the way they had, he still didn't hate them and had simply left them behind and moved on. He knew Minato Namikaze since he once fought against him with his brother. He also knew that even though the man was strong, he could be a bit too idealistic….but to do this to this son? The same people he had given up his life for?

He didn't like the idea that Minato's sacrifice was in vain and so was his son's.

Since he came to that conclusion he decided to help Sparda to accomplish his plans whatever they may be and was supported by his partner Gyuki.

* * *

(Coast of Hi no Kuni-on deck-midnight)

While Kurama was down below deck talking to Bee and Gyuki, we see Sparda sitting on the bowsprit of the ship, while looking at the amulet in hands. As he opened it and stared at the photo of him and his two most precious people, he couldn't help but remember all the times they were together. From playing at the park playground, to eating ramen together and all the fun things they did. While he had acted like a happy-go-lucky idiot, he actually knew that both girls liked him and maybe had genuine feelings about him. He however knew that if he returned those feeling, people may point their hatred to them instead. That was the second reason why putting up a mask was important. He had never been loved before and had never loved someone in return, which would have meant he wouldn't know what to do in that kind of situation. So even though it broke his heart, it would be better for both girls to move on and believe he had died than knowing he escaped and left them behind.

He shed a few tears as he kept thinking about them. He soon started hearing footsteps coming his way and quickly wiped his tears and lowered his hood so that whoever it was wouldn't see him clearly. A few seconds later he saw Killer Bee sitting next to him on the bowsprit. As soon as he saw him he cleared his face and stared at him and asked, "Can I help you Bee-san?"

Killer Bee stayed quite for a few seconds as he thought on what he wanted to say. He then began saying. "Y'know Kurama told us what your life was in Konoha" he stated, and noticed how Sparda flinched at the mention of his old life. He sighed and cleared his voice and continued, "you can trust me you know I won't betray you…you and I are almost the same. Even in Kumogakure people used to hate me for being a jinchuuriki. I strived to gain their acknowledgement and in the end succeeded. I am known as "The Guardian of Kumogakure" back home." He stopped to let the information sink in, and when he noticed that he had Sparda's attention he continued, "It took me fifteen years and participating in a war, but I succeeded. I even fought the Yondaime Hokage and survived unscathed." He chose to say Yondaime instead of father to avoid angering and it seemed to have worked as he saw him still paying attention he continued, "I actually talked to him and got to understand how his mind works. And I'm positive that he entrusted you with the power of Kyuubi so that you can become a hero to Konoha and its savior."

"So what I should go back and forget their abuse? Just fight for them and risk my life for them and for what? So they could glare at me and wish I had died?" retorted Sparda in an agitated fashion.

"I didn't say that." Replied Bee," I was just telling you what he expected to happen. However both I and my brother know that he was a bit of an idealist. Sometimes, not everything goes according to plan. In times like these you should do what you believe is the right thing, no matter what everybody else thinks." Ended Bee his speech and turned to see Sparda contemplating his words, and saw his eyes lit up in understanding.

"I see, thank you for explaining it to me, Bee-san. And I apologize for the way I acted before. You have proven yourself trustworthy and a good friend." Said Sparda with a smile on his face as his blue and red eyes met Bee's black shades.

Bee grinned and gave him a thumb's up and said, "No problem Mr. Nine, all is fine. Here take this and channel your chakra through it" said Bee as he gave him a small square paper.

When Sparda took it, he stared at it in confusion, but he trusted Bee so he did as he was told and channeled chakra through it. What happened next surprised him. The paper wrinkled up and then grew damp. The result surprised not only himself but Killer Bee as well, who soon enough grinned in victory and explained, "You see that Mr. Nine, the paper wrinkled up which means you have an affinity to Raiton jutsu like me and my brother as well as a Suiton Jutsu affinity. You can easily learn juts u's for both types which makes this gift perfect for you," said Bee as he took out a scroll and channeled chakra into the seal on it which caused its contents to fall to the ground on the ship to reveal ten scrolls, five scrolls with a symbol of lightning on them and five with the water symbol on them. "I made and...Procured these scrolls as a gift so that they can help you during your training." Said Bee with a grin, while mumbling and scratching the back of his head when he said "procured".

Sparda stared at Bee with wide eyes as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The thought that Bee would give him Jutsu scrolls, and could actually get in trouble for doing it, for him made him feel somewhat special and he couldn't even form words to thank him from the shock, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He hugged him and started thanking him profusely with Bee patting him on the back and replying with "Anytime Nine-O".

* * *

(Nami no Kuni-Noon-port)

The next morning we see the ship docking at the port in Nami no Kuni. We can also see Sparda, with Kurama once again hidden in his cloak, leaving the ship accompanied by Killer Bee, who wanted to say good bye and wish him luck on his journey. After the events last night they had spent two hours just talking and strengthening their friendship, and Sparda could honestly say without a doubt that Bee was his first real friend. Even though he and Kurama had made a good connection, it was still somewhat strained.

"Well I guess its goodbye for now, eh Bee? I hope we see each other again maybe sooner than later." Said Sparda as he looked at Bee.

"Don't sweat it Mr. Nine, we'll see each other some other time." replied Bee with a grin as he extended his closed fist.

Sparda smiled and nodded as he bumped fists with Bee.

They soon went apart as Bee went back to the ship, while Sparda started asking for the man who was going to Uzu. Some people pointed him in the right directions and he thanked them and moved on. As soon as he saw a boat with a man on it getting ready to sail he called out to him.

The turned around when he heard someone talking to him and Sparda was able to see his face. The man had spiky black hair, black eyes, a cross shaped scar on his chin and around his forehead was a piece of rope used as a headband. The man wore a black shirt with light blue outlines and a pair of grey pants.

"Yes…can I help you?" asked the man.

"I'm looking for a fisherman named Kaiza. Do you know where I can find him?" asked Sparda.

"I am Kaiza. How can I help you?" asked the now revealed Kaiza.

"I heard you were trying to get to the island of Uzu. I want to go there as well, can you take me with you?" asked Sparda.

"May I ask why you want to go there? It could be dangerous with the whirlpools surrounding the area and I can't guarantee your safety." stated Kaiza.

"Why I want to go is personal and my business. Will you please take me with you?" repeated Sparda with narrowed eyes.

Kaiza sighed and said," Very well hop on, I was just about to leave." Said Kaiza as he allowed Sparda to get on and set sail.

The trip took them four hours, and when they got close to the island they could see the whirlpools surrounding the island and protection it. However as soon as the boat closed in on the island, the whirlpools started slowing down until they stopped completely and allowed them to reach the island safely.

Kaiza was baffled as this had never happened before. When he looked in front of him he saw his passenger walk on the island and said, "well here you young man. I believe that this is where we part ways. I don't know why the whirlpools stopped, and this thing doesn't fell right. So I'll be going now. Till we meet again." Said the man as he waved and sailed off back to Nami no Kuni.

Sparda stared at the retreating boat and asked himself," How am I going to get back now?"

"**Never mind that now. We need to start your training because you're as weak as a kitten right now." **stated Kurama as he jumped out of Sparda's cloak.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Retorted Sparda with a deadpan expression.

"**Anytime." **Replied Kurama with a vulpine grin.

Sparda sighed as he stared at the forest in front of him and started heading in with Kurama at his side, with the scroll Killer Bee gave him in his pocket.

* * *

And done!

And that's all folks. I hope I did a good job on Killer Bee and I'd like to thank all who helped me on him including reginald D. Uchiha and Blackwolf501.

Also you can say Bye Bee because we won't be seeing him ever again. In my story Bee is captured later on so farewell thee well Bee-sama.

Also I have an important poll in my profile that is very critical to the story. It will stay for almost two weeks so make sure to vote because it's important.

Hopefully, next week I'll be able to provide with a double update maybe three depending on my exams.

Till next time...Bye


	5. Chapter 5

So here I am again...welcome once more.

Today marks the beginning of my week off and I will be publishing chapter 6 sometime in the next few days since its quarter done now.

I'll also try to squeeze in a chapter 7 before the end of the week.

But and I'm sorry to say after this week there will be no updates for at least two weeks for my first term short exams. You see in my um..Studies (?) we have 8 exams through the year. Short-long then short-long then short-long and one more short-long with each taking a period of two weeks and one month in between.

So I'll be starting those in the next week after the holidays.

Sorry to all those out there but this is life. At least I managed to squeeze a few chapters before that happened.

Also I'll say it again there is an important poll on my profile. If you didn't vote yet please do...

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Uzushiogakure-2 years later)

It had been two years since he had first arrived to the island of Uzu, and he utilized them in order to strengthen his body and train.

As soon as he arrived, he had searched the island for anything useful he could use and had explored the ruins of the old village. And he was lucky enough that some of the ninja gear from the village had been in good shape from before its destruction, and was able to get some shinobi clothes, ninja tools and training gear. He was also able to gather a large amount of fruits from the forest surrounding the area in order to eat and plenty of clean water and fish meat from a river that went through the entire island.

When he had been touring the village ruins, he had found a large building with a spiral on it and concluded it was the equivalent of the Hokage building. As he was exploring it, in the end he found the main office and within it found a large seal written on the wall. When he asked Kurama about it, he told that the Uzumaki clan was famous for being FūinJutsu masters which made other villages fear them, and in the end unite against them in order to destroy them during the war. While he was an Uzumaki by birth, he stopped considering himself one after he made the promise of living his life, his way and by his rules. While he was staring at the seal inscribed on the wall, Kurama suggested he put some blood and chakra on the seal to see if it would react to him. He followed his suggestion and was very surprised when the seal reacted to his blood, and unlocked a hidden chamber in the office. When he went in he found the skeleton of male human lying on the floor with a scroll in his hand as well as three book shelves filled with scrolls with a spiral insignia on them. He first reached and read the scroll in the skeletons hand, and what he saw shocked and angered him. The scroll had the report of sightings of Konoha ANBU assisting the invaders during the battle; however those ANBU had the kanji for "Root" on their masks. He had never seen ANBU like that when he was on Konoha, so he didn't know whether they were from the old man or was there a different faction working from the Shadows?

Either way; he had decided to further investigate these later as it wouldn't do him any good if he found them, so he packed all the scrolls and went to find a place to live while he was training on the island. Luckily for him, while most of the village was in ruins, they were still a few civilian houses well enough to live in, and so he settled in in one of them.

While he was doing that, Kurama had shown up and decided that they should start his training as soon as possible.

And he had done just that….every day for the last two years, Sparda would train until he dropped of exhaustion.

Kurama had him summon him in a human body in order to have someone to train with as that would be easier than training him by being a voice in his head or a fox around him. He told that all he had to do was imagine him as a human instead of a fox and use his chakra to summon him. Kurama in human form had long orange reddish hair that went down to his shoulders and a pair of blood red eyes that were silted and had a very thick set of whisker marks on his cheeks. He would wear black pants and a red kimono shirt held closed with a black obi. They had mainly trained in TaiJutsu and KenJutsu as well as developing his body's speed and strength that were enhanced from the awakening of his Devil Blood. They would spar for hours every day in order to help him gain experience as well as practice his abilities, and if it weren't for his high speed Devil regeneration he would probably have never gotten as strong as he within the time that he had. He had also practiced both chakra control exercises in order to be able to learn Jutsu's. And while Kurama was thousands of years old, and had seen many Jutsu's, he had never needed them and so never bothered to learn how they were done. So for NinJutsu Sparda had to rely on the scrolls that Killer Bee had sto….Procured for him which was fine since they were all good and strong enough for now. Kurama had also taught him how to properly use him in his Devil Arm form.

Kurama had also told him that he had an ability he had yet to unlock, and was lying dormant in his body. He told him that ability was very strong, so strong that if it was used correctly could defeat even himself, which was amazing as Kurama tended to have a bit of an arrogant streak in him. That ability was the Chakra Chains.

It was an ability available to Kushina, who had used it in order to reinforce her seal and insure that he would never have a chance of escaping when he was sealed into her.

However, Kurama knew the truth about it and had told Sparda everything about. How the Uzumaki clans were related to the Senju, thus were related to the Rikudou Sennin who could use the chakra chains with the Rinnegan that he had. It was an ability that was rare to find as the powers of the Rinnegan would sometimes surface in Uzumaki members randomly. When he had tried to use them, after seeing Kurama's memories about them from when Kushina was training with them, he had discovered something about them. While they were still chakra chains, his were black. They were also stronger, thicker and more difficult to break. When they saw that they were both surprised and thought of theories as to why that happened. It was Sparda who came to the conclusion that his **Meiton** bloodline was affecting his other one as well.

Not one to look a gift's horse in the mouth, he had accepted it and started training to master it with Kushina's memories.

He had also started training in the art of FūinJutsu both from the scrolls he found as well as the memories that Kurama had from his time of being sealed into both Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime Hokage's wife as well as Kushina's, and he found that he was a natural at it, probably for being part Uzumaki.

While he was watching Kurama's memories, he had seen himself the day he had met Kurama and had saw the form that he had taken. At the time he had so mad, that he didn't know what he was doing. Wondering if that power had come from Kurama he asked him about it, who told him about this power and he was surprised that it was his and not Kurama's. When he asked for an explanation, he got a very long one. Since Kurama was sealed in to his body ever since he still a baby, his body had grown used to having Demon chakra running through it, which forced his body to create a new chakra circulatory system that was fully used for the use of demon chakra. The only that he was able to survive this kind of a procedure at the time had been Kurama himself, who was healing his body, as well as the Devil's blood that was dormant in his body. Those were the pipes that he had seen during his first and second to his mindscape.

Which meant that his body had two chakra systems, a normal human's whose chakra is blue, as well as a demon's system whose chakra is red. Not to mention the third in between that allowed him to use his **Meiton** bloodline.

He had learned that the power he used that day was the Red Demon's chakra, which made him wonder how strong was the Indigo chakra that allowed his **Meiton** use if the pipe at the time had been three times bigger than both other pipes.

Through constant training with Kurama, he had been able to summon this mode that he had named "Devil Trigger" (DT from now on and later will be DT indigo). In that mode, he had discovered that he had an even bigger amount of chakra then his own reserves. So much bigger, that it can be a combination of his and Kurama's put together. However at the same time, he had found it difficult to control his larger reserves and would most times overload his techniques and get some rather large explosions. So Kurama had him create Kage Bunshins with his larger reserves and have them master and practice all chakra control exercises every day in order to get himself to control both his DT and the increase in chakra that comes with it.

He had also seen Kurama's memories about the **Meiton** bloodline, and had attempted to recreate its techniques, but had come up short in that department as it required a long period of time that he simply didn't have as he was focusing on developing his other skills first. While he was able to learn all the Jutsu's in the scrolls Killer Bee gave him with the help of utilizing the Kage Bunshin, he had yet to master any of them and was simply able to use them. He had however, met some success in other departments. He had been able to learn all the FūinJutsu techniques both his predeceasing jinchuuriki had, but also all the scrolls he found, and could proudly call himself a seal master. He had also met another success in the form of his Nature chakra manipulation where he was able to use both lightning and water manipulation without Jutsu's. His normal chakra control had also improved to where he was able to control his DT and its large reserves and had also been able to access his DT for an hour straight which was better than his five seconds record on his first time. His physical training with Kurama had also paid as he had become, according to Kushina's memories, a chunnin level in TaiJutsu and KenJutsu as well as speed and strength.

It was also during the second year that things started to change for him. He had been attacked on the island by demons. While most of them were low class demons and he was able to kill them all, there sudden emergence had him weary. Kurama told him that these demons were all low class demons and would be easy for most ninja to kill, provided they had the right material. While those demons were easy to kill they had tough skin that can be destroyed with Jutsu and chakra weapons. A normal sword would not even scratch them, however a sword charged with lightning chakra for example would, with the exceptions of all devil arms and demon weapons that are naturally more destructive and damaging. He would always have some trouble against them as they became an almost daily activity where they would attack him while training, only to be slayed by him while using Vendetta (Kurama sword form).

When he asked Kurama about the reason for their emergence, he had remained oddly quiet and would say that he didn't know or would dodge answering the question, which made Sparda suspicious of him for hiding information from him.

We can see Sparda now and he had grown taller as time passed and was well built for someone his age. His body had been sculpted from the heavy training he was put into where he had muscles all over his body. He wasn't heavily muscled like a body builder but more like the build of an athlete swimmer, and it seemed that his body was still developing with time. He was also wearing black training pants and was both barefoot and topless in order to help move better during training, with both clothe articles hung on a nearby tree. His face had also lost quite a large amount of body fat, with some still showing, and was growing more angular. His eyes were still the same red and blue eyes that he had since after his awaking. His having grown slightly longer reaching below his neck and was still as silver and spiky as ever. His body was not the only thing that had grown about him. His mind had grown a lot, with all the knowledge that Kurama had, whether they were from his memories or from simply asking him. His bond with Kurama had grown over the years and in Sparda's eyes he was a teacher and an older sibling, and Kurama had returned those feeling and had treated Sparda as if he was his own little brother like Yonbi or Gyuki that needed to learn about life. They would argue at time but they would eventually get over it and make up. And while Sparda was suspicious about Kurama hiding the information about the demons from him, he thought that Kurama was doing that to protect him, which was why he had let go on the subject.

He had no idea how right he was….

As soon as Sparda finished his every day morning workout, he had to jump back to evade the scythe that came down on his previous position. As soon as he landed, he summoned Vendetta, which had the effect of rousing Kurama from his sleep who looked to see what had happened. What he saw through Sparda's, eye were a group of ten demons, five were shaped like dogs with their insides made of flame, and are visible through their skeleton-like body with sharp claws and jaws. The other five were more humanoid with black skin, red eyes and a black robe over their bodies. They also wielded a scythe that had a spike at its end. These demons were called Hell Hounds (basilisk in the DMC. Pic available on profile) and Prides (also pic available).

"I was wondering when you'd show up. You were a bit late…..you usually interrupt my training but I finished it today." Taunted Sparda with a blank face, as he stared into their red eyes.

They seemed to respond to his taunt, as they screeched and charged at him in two groups. From the left came two Prides and three Hell Hounds and from the right three Prides and two Hell Hounds. He dodged both groups and jumped them while at the same time he slashed at them from above and was able to cut the heads of two Prides with his swing who evaporated in to black dust.

As soon as he landed at the other side, he took off charging at his enemies and was intercepted by two Hell Hounds who jumped at him with the intent of biting him while the others stood behind.

He raised his sword and impaled one with it, which turned into red dust, while he batted the other with side of Vendetta. When he attempted to kill the one he batted while it lay on the ground, dazed, he was jumped from behind by another Hell Hound. As it tried to bite down on his neck, he grabbed it from his throat and threw it to the ground and impaled it with vendetta which made it evaporate in to red dust. He then turned around and stomped on the dazed one which caused it to turn into red dust as well. Ashe surveyed his remaining foes, he saw two Prides charge at him, so he raised his word and blocked the attacks from both as they kept slashing. Their swords kept meeting his blade and entered a stalemate, till they saw him smirk, and suddenly stab his sword into the ground which caused them to fall towards him, only to be stopped.

What was stopping them was Sparda's grip on their scythes, which he then pulled from them and then used it to cut them into two separate pieces each that burst in black dust.

What remained were two more Hell Hounds and one Pride, who charged at him at the same time. He picked vendetta for the ground and sidestepped the first Hell Hound, swung his sword and cut through the next, and then then swung back at the Pride which stunned it and then raised his sword and dropped it and sliced the Pride in two down the middle which evaporated in to dust. Turning around, he spied the last Hell Hound and in a burst of speed appeared behind it and crushed it with the flat side of vendetta and watched it turn into dust.

He then placed vendetta on his back, and released it which stuck to his back without a strap.

"Well, that was a nice little workout." Said Sparda, as he walked back to the tree that had his clothes and put them on, ignoring Vendetta on his back.

"**Well they were the foolish that tracked you down. Either way, fighting** **them gives better experience than simply sparring**." Spoke Kurama from within his mind. Kurama wouldn't say it to his face, but he was proud of the progress Sparda was making. Going from a weak civilian to a chunnin level and already becoming a Demon slayer in two years and at the age of eight years old was truly impressive.

As he was walking back to the home he built in the village, he stared at his hands in thought. More specifically he was staring at the marks on his palms. He had yet to learn how to use his bloodline. He was able to summon its chakra and manipulate, but he neither had the necessary control nor did he have any Jutsu's to learn for. While he had seen three Jutsu's used by his predecessor from Kurama's memories, he was unable to recreate two of them; the third was a work in progress. The Jutsu itself was supposed to be a NinJutsu/FūinJutsu technique that would allow him to place a mark like the one on his hand somewhere and then travel through the Shadow world to reach it, with the mark acting as a beacon. While travelling through the Shadow world time would move like normal, but in the real world it would appear instantly. There was another variation to the technique that sends him to the Shadow world and allows him to travel through it as he wished.

He could recognize the importance of such a technique, and it application in his life. Since he lacked the backing of a shinobi village, he could be hunted by any village. He had to create somewhat of a hidden base in order to survive in. He could even use that technique when he needs to go somewhere really fast or even to reduce the time needed to travel anywhere he wants.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he missed Kurama calling out to him.

"…**da..Sparda….SPARDA!" **yelled Kurama as loud as he could in Sparda's mind.

"What Kurama? What do you want?" answered Sparda in annoyance. Couldn't Kurama see him busy thinking?

"**I asked, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you thinking about?" **replied Kurama.

Sparda sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair, a habit he didn't know where he got from and answered, "I was just thinking about my nonexistent **Meiton** talent." Said Sparda with frustration clear in his voice.

Kurama hummed and then answered, "**Why don't you focus on finishing the Jutsu that you can currently do and we'll see what happens then."**

"That's not the problem Kurama; I just can't seem to be able to use it efficiently. I can barely use the **Meiton: Shadouu~ōku **(dark release: shadow walk). How am I going to learn how to do the other techniques if I don't even know them?" asked Sparda.

"**Trust me Sparda, when you use that technique all your problems will be solved." **Said Kurama with a hidden grin on his face.

Hearing that caused Sparda to stop in his tracks, and draw vendetta and ask, while staring at the fox skull on the hilt, "What are you hiding from me?"

Sparda could practically see the skull's mouth shift to a grin and heard answer him with, "**It's a secret". **He sighed and said, "Fine. Let's start working on the **Meiton: Shadouu~ōku.**"

* * *

(Uzushiogakure -training ground-2 weeks later)

It has been a week ever since he decided to focus on the **Meiton: Shadouu~ōku**. He had stopped all of his other activities, besides his every day workout, in order to focus on that one technique.

After a long time of trial and error, he was able to finally mark the side of his house with the technique and in order to practice had also marked the training ground. While at first when he used it, he would have a sense of vertigo and lose his balance all the time, after the tenth time of the first day, he had grown used to it and was able to travel from his house to the training ground with it. He had laughed for the first time in a long time right then for succeeding in doing it and was happy for his accomplishment.

The technique would open a void on any surface that he channels his **Meiton** chakra into that would allow him to surface at the marked location. He was able to also mark the bank of the river and had practiced it by teleporting from one place to the other till he was able to use it fast enough that it was instantaneous. He had shown it to Kurama, who was both proud and happy. Proud for the progress that Sparda was making and happy to see Sparda smile and laugh again since the last time that happened was during the trip to Uzu with Killer Bee, after he gained his trust.

He also told him that in order to know what the surprise he had for him, he had to teleport to the Shadow world first. So he had started working on teleporting there. It had taken him another week to gain control over his chakra so that it would take him to the Shadow world instead of to another location. He had tried to see where he would go by instead of jumping himself into the unknown, he would send a Kage Bunshin who would go and dispel so that he can gain its memories. What he received was a confirmation that was the right place to go.

The day after, he decided to pack his stuff and jump to the Shadow world to see what Kurama had for him, so he sealed everything, including food, clothes, ink and paper as well as some ninja gear that he may need into a few scrolls that he had made, and checked to see vendetta was on his back for a quick draw and jumped through, leaving Uzushiogakure for a long time.

* * *

(Shadow world-same time)

As soon as he came out of the void, he crouched on the floor with his hand on the hilt of Vendetta ready for any foe. Just because his Kage Bunshin was able to land safely and was not attacked didn't mean the same would happen to him.

While he surveyed his surroundings, he heard Kurama talk to him. **"Relax Sparda, there is only one person living in this place that I know of. And he wouldn't attack you first."**

He relaxed and nodded as he took a look at his surroundings, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. For all around him were dead tree branches and when he looked behind them he saw an entire valley that was void of all life and the sky itself was colored red with nothing in it. No stars, no moon and not even a sun in it. The tree branches came from a giant tree that he was currently in and was also void of life. (Imagine valley of screams-bleach)

As soon as he was finished taking his surroundings, he heard Kurama comment in his mind," **ah there he is…I was wondering when he would get here."**

He then heard a thud behind him, and when he turned around with Vendetta already drawn, he could do nothing but stare in shock at the man before him.

"You…." Sparda's voice was as shocked as he was as he looked into the eyes of the man before him, and he could vaguely hear Kurama's voice laughing in his mind.

The tall man had swept back silver hair; a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket; under it was a dark blue vest and dark blue pants; he also had brown combat boats; blue eyes, eerily similar to his own before he awakened his Devil's blood. He was armed with an Ōkatana, which had a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath; and he had the air of a noble surrounding him which didn't fit with the area around them. This was the man that Kurama himself had been telling him stories and legends of.

"Welcome….my descendant….I have been waiting for you…"

* * *

Ooh my first cliffhanger! I'm so excited…

I bet we all know who the mysterious person is so now need to say anything there.

There will be a time skip next chapter and it will be the last major time skip in the story. I intend to bring cannon Naruto starting from next chapter, but it will be my own mix on it.

Hope you liked this and till next time….


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome all.

As you can see…chapter 6 is in the house.

We will now begin my own mix on Cannon so get ready….

Also expect chapter 7 in a few days….two tops.

As a reminder, there is an important Poll on my profile. If you haven't voted yet please do so. It concerns Sasuke's fate.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

Enjoy…..

* * *

(Uzushiogakure-5 years later-Noon)

The beautiful sounds of nature can be heard all over the ruined island of Uzushiogakure. The sounds of the animal scurrying around, as crickets and other insects moved around, while the sounds of owls can be heard around the trees.

It's been five years since a human foot had taken steps on the island. The sun was shining and reflecting its light on the river. The grass and trees moving around thanks to the sea breeze from the surrounding mass of water. The village ruins still standing as they were since the last human that came upon them, demonstrating the history of the destroyed village.

Within one of the few surviving houses, we see a seal with the shape of two diamonds one overlapping the other, with it being an indigo color, imprinted on one of the walls of the empty room.

Suddenly, the seal started to glow as if responding to the will of someone, when a black circle began to surface on the wall. When the circle was completed a figure could be seen within the circle. The figure kept walking through the dark circle as if it was a tunnel till he finally reached the end of his road, and walked through the portal, only to be hidden due to the lack of lighting in the cabin.

When the sun shined through one of the windows, it showed the person that was standing there.

The man that was standing there was 5'5", which made him quite tall for someone his age, and was wearing dark blue pants and a pair of black knee length boots that had shin guards on them. He was also wearing a high collared, dark navy muscle shirt that was barely hiding the muscles under them. He also had dark navy fingerless gloves that covered his hands and forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps with a pair of black tinted metal arm-guards. Finally, the man had tan skin and silver hair that was spiky on the top with it reaching his waist with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, with some bangs covering his left eye entirely with the blue right eye showing on the other side, with a silver locket in the shape of an oval with a diamond pattern and a small red ruby in the middle around his neck.

He was also carrying an Ōkatana in his hand, which had a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath. This was the legendary Enma no Katana Yamato. Also on his back was a large Zanbato blade that had a double curved edge on the top and was radiating red chakra. (Pic available but you will need to add a bit from your imagination, blue gloves that reached his biceps and the black ANBU guards and shin and his hair is a shorter Jiraiya with the ponytail)

As the man surveyed his surroundings, he started heading to the front door and opened the door and exited the cabin, leaving it the same way it was. As soon as he got out, the first thing he did was inhaling as much air as he could and exhaled it slowly.

'I missed the fresh air. The shadow world doesn't have any wind. It's been a long time I almost forgot how it feels.' Thought the man as he stood in silence, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"**If you're done standing around and doing nothing, we need to get moving. There are things that you need to do, Sparda." **Spoke a deep voice within the now revealed Sparda's mind.

The man sighed and answered, "There is no need to rush Kurama. We have all the time in the world." He said as he started moving to the shore of the island.

As soon as he reached the coast, he saw the whirlpools protecting the village spinning in a speed that would destroy any boat trying to travel across.

As he started closing in on the sea, he could see the whirlpools start to slow down and then stop. He ignored them as he proceeded to walk on the surface of the water and started heading to the village he taken to reach the island.

He soon stopped and stared at the ocean, he then prepared himself and suddenly disappeared with the only evidence of him being there was a ripple in the water, till all of a sudden the water split into two separate waves that rose and hit the coast of the island, with the split water making a path to the main land.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni-shore-5 minutes later)

The calm weather and small waves around the beach of Nami no Kuni were interrupted by the arrival of Sparda, as he suddenly appeared a few meters from shore, and started walking the rest of the small distance as he could sense the feelings of desperation and fear running through the island. He wondered what was happening to the small happy village that he came through last time he was here on the island and could sense a large amount of people gathered in the center of the village, alongside at least seven people with a high level of chakra, three at least Jounin from the amount they had as well as four Chunin levels from the chakra they had. The last time he had been here Nami didn't have any ninja, so what was the reason for their presence here?

Deciding to find out, he started walking in the direction of the village, ignoring the wave of water that hit the shore right after he was gone through the woods.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni-village center-execution podium)

Kaiza couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had been having a great life for the last five years. He had moved to the village, and a few days later after he had helped that kid get to Uzushiogakure, he had met a woman by the name of Tsunami. She was the daughter of Nami no Kuni's bridge builder. She was also a widow and a single mom of a two year old boy whose husband had died due to an incurable illness. He had met by accident and the two had shared a bond ever since and had grown closer to each other. Her father seemed to like him and he had managed to get his approval to date his daughter. Her son had also grown used to him and had started to call him Tou-san. When Tsunami heard that she was happy for her son for connecting with someone, and when he popped the question she had agreed to marry him. And two weeks after that, they had gotten married.

However that was when things started to get worse. That was the same time when _he _came. Gatō was a greedy but powerful shipping magnate whose shipping company was actually a front for much shadier activities, such as smuggling illegal goods and dealing drugs. He took control of the Nami no Kuni's shipping routes and created a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country in the process. While he had tried fighting him, he (Gato) had hired ninja and thugs to do his dirty work for him. He ordered them to capture him and tie him to a pole so that he can execute. The ruthless man had even gathered the entire village to see his execution and threatened anyone who would try to interfere with death. He had a few famous ninja just to insure their co-operation. He had hired a total of seven ninja for his services with most of them being Nuke-nin. The first was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, he was also shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his large Zanbato weapon, and was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. This man was Zabuza Momochi. And A-ranked missing Nin and one of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure and the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō.

The person next to him, had long black hair gathered in a white bun on top of his their head, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends and was wearing a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top while two locks of their hair fell loose framing the mask. They also had a slender frame, and were also quite short meaning they were quite young. They were also wearing a shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around the waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. This was Haku Yuki. An orphan that Zabuza had found and raised to become his weapon. Behind his mask the person can be seen looking on with sad eyes.

The two people standing next to Zabuza and Haku, looked alike and are in reality twins. They wore heavy black gauntlets with a bladed chain dragging between the two of them. They also wore forehead protector with the symbol of Kirigakure, crossed out with a kunai signifying that they were also missing Nins. They both had cloaks covering their bodies and both had masks on their faces. The difference between them was that one was wearing a forehead protector with two horns, while the other was wearing his with only one. They were The Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu, and are two Chūnin missing-nin. They were standing and watching the proceedings with stoic expressions on their faces.

The second group contained three people. The first had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark fleshy lips. He also wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes. Under his mantle, he was wearing a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and, he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias. This was Raiga Kurosaki. And A-ranked missing Nin and another member of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure and wielder of the Kiba Blades. He can be seen having a smirk on his face, as he planned for the next funeral he was going to perform. (His family or group don't exist here)

The last two looked alike as if they were related. The first was a bald man with no distinctive features. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with a scratched Iwa forehead protector that represented his status as a missing Nin from Iwa. He was also wearing a pair of matching pants that were taped at the end with black ninja sandals. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the scene in front of him. This was Chōseki. He was a Chunin from Iwa who ran away with his friend. The last man had a head of dull-black hair, thick sideburns and dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants with a belt with his own scratched Iwa head band on the belt buckle. He was also wearing a black coat that was buttoned up from the front with a mesh shirt under it. This was Gantetsu. He was also a missing Nin from Iwa who is self-proclaimed as the **Densetsu no Annin **(legendary Dark Shinobi). The man can be seen with an indifferent expression with his arms crossed. (Look them up. I just added to their character a bit)

He was brought back to reality, when he heard Gato signal one of the shinobi, the largest one, Zabuza if he remembered correctly, to finish him. He could only as the man approached and saw him draw his giant cleaver sword and prepare to cut his head off. He then turned his head and saw Tazuna, Tsunami and little Inari all standing in the crowd, with tears in their eyes and yelling his name. As he saw his executioner raise his blade, he closed his eyes awaiting his death; memories started rushing through his mind. He saw himself drinking sake alongside his father-in-law Tazuna. He saw himself teaching Inari how to catch fish and how to swim. The last memories he saw were of his first meeting with Tsunami as well as their first kiss. The last thing he thought was their wedding when they all stood together and took their first picture as a family.

'I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun, and Tazuna-san. I wasn't strong enough to protect you all' thought Kaiza.

A second later he heard a 'clang' and the sound of people gasping. Not feeling the pain of the blade on himself, he opened his eyes and saw a shocking scene. A young white haired man holding a large blade with two curves on the top with a Ōkatana in a blue sheath in his left hand was in the way of the executioner's blade. He wasn't the only one that was shocked to silence. Everyone had their jaws on the ground form the sight of a teenager stopping a Zanbato sword, with another Zanbato sword and carrying both of their weights with one hand. However, none was more shocked than Zabuza himself who hadn't even sensed the boy. He still couldn't even though he was standing right in front of him!

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, I have a debt to pay for Kaiza-san and I was taught to pay my debts in full." Spoke the youth in cold voice that sent shivers through all the ninja in the area. As soon as he finished talking he moved his sword upwards which both swords to rise into the air. He then spun and roundhouse kicked Zabuza in the stomach with such speed and power that Zabuza couldn't block, and was seeing stars as he was sent twenty yards away and hit the side of a building on the other side. Moaning in pain, he slid to the ground in a mess, bleeding and injured from the kick and the impact.

This seemed to bring Zabuza's group out of their shock as they rushed to him. As Haku started applying first aid with the demon brothers standing guard, the young man cut the restraints on Kaiza and lifted him up. As soon as Kaiza saw his saviors face, he fell in shock once more. "S-sp-Sparda-san! It's you." Exclaimed a shocked Kaiza.

This was the young man that he had taken to Uzu five years! He couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's alright Kaiza-san….I'll handle this." Said Sparda, as he had the man get off the podium, never once letting his enemies out of his sight. He saw Kaiza hug his family from the corner of his eye and spoke, "you all might want to make some distance, otherwise you'll be caught in the crossfire," warned Sparda, as he saw the remaining group gather together and ready themselves.

Gato was shaking in anger as he stared at the insolent BOY who dared stop his show, and stand against him. "Who are you boy?" asked Gato in a pompous voice, confident that his ninja would protect him and kill this annoyance.

Sparda ignored him as he stared at the ninja in front of him and spoke, "May I know the name of my enemies so as to know what to write on your graves?" taunted Sparda, as he tied Yamato to his waist in order to use both hands.

The two Chunin level ninja grew mad at the insults this brat was throwing at them, while Raiga merely grinned in anticipation.

"You don't know who I am? I am Raiga Kurosaki the thunder of Kiri and these two are my followers Gantetsu and Chōseki, and they will be your executioners…Kill him."

As soon as Raiga gave the order, both shinobi charged at him with Chunin level speed and started launching kicks and punches in tandem. Their team work was good enough that they didn't get in the other's way and were able to keep him on edge. That's what they thought. He had been simply dodging their attacks and sidestepping their kicks with ease. This continued for a few minutes, in which Gato regained his courage and started ordering them to kill him faster.

However, both of them had started sweating in exertion and fear as they noticed they had yet to even touch him. Growing tired of them, Sparda merely swung Vendetta and hit both of them with its flat side and sent them skidding a few feet. Panting and heavy breathing can be heard as they tried to regain their breath, while he stood still in the same spot he had been this whole fight, which seemed to irritate both men.

Gantetsu was the first to lose his cool at having a man younger than him mock him, as he yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are? I am Gantetsu the **Densetsu no Annin. **I'm going to kill you now." As soon as he was done he stated doing hand seals at an impressive speed, while Chōseki who had caught on to his plan, stated his own hand seals with a smirk.

"**Doton: Dosekiryū** (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)" yelled Gantetsu as he released his Jutsu, which caused a large dragon to rise from the earth and release a roar as it aimed directly at Sparda. But it was not done yet, because as soon as the dragon surfaced Chōseki finished his own Jutsu.

"**Katon: Zukokku **(Fire release: Intelligent Hard Work/Searing Migraine)"

The two Justu's combined which caused the earth dragon to catch fire all over it as it headed to Sparda, who merely stood as if there wasn't an A-ranked Jutsu aimed at him.

"Fool…you call yourself **Densetsu no Annin**. Allow me to show you true Darkness." Stated Sparda in a calm voice, as he raised his hand and stretched his palm.

"**Meiton: Kyūketsukō** (Dark Release: Inhaling Maw)" like its namesake, the flaming earth dragon was sucked into a dark cloud of energy that seeped from the marks on his palms. Everyone who was watching the fight, whether they be ninja, thugs, civilians of Nami no Kuni were shocked at the event. This man had simply raised his palm and was able to stop one of the strongest Jutsu's in existence. Even Zabuza, while injured was watching the fight, and Raiga who were the most experienced shinobi had never seen this kind of technique before.

As soon as the technique was gone, he aimed his palm back on the two Chunin which caused them to tense and then spoke, "I'm sure you want your dragon back, right? Well here you go". "**Meiton: Jajimento** (Dark Release: Judgment)"

As soon as he finished, the mark on his palm glowed and then released a large torrent of blue flames, that proceeded to the two missing nin, who didn't even have the time to scream when they were incinerated by the flames. When the smoke from the flames cleared up, all that could be seen was a torched trench on the ground from the place where Sparda was standing on to where the two were standing. There was nothing left.

At the sidelines from the civilian's side, Kaiza and his family couldn't believe their eyes. How could a young man, who couldn't be older than sixteen years old, kill two men like they were nothing? If he could do that without even moving, then how strong could he really be?

From Zabuza's group and Gato himself also couldn't believe their eyes. Zabuza had seen many things in his time as a shinobi. However he had never seen anything like this. And for this Kid to kill the two without a hint of remorse or hesitation, he could find his respect rising for him.

Gato on the other hand was shaking in fear; he couldn't believe that two of the ninja he hired had been killed so easily. Things were supposed to go as he planned for them. He was going to kill the fisherman, Kaiza, in front of the whole village and make them follow him by force. Then he was going have Raiga kill Zabuza so that he didn't have to pay him and his team. After that was done, he would be able to rule over Nami no Kuni and become even richer then he was. And with his hidden projects, he would be able to become the richest and most powerful man in the world. Yet this teenager was ruining his plan.

"Zabuza, get up and help Raiga kill him now or you won't get paid." Yelled Gato as he pointed at Sparda.

Raiga scoffed as he drew his Kiba blades and got ready, "I don't need Zabuza to kill this punk. And when I do I'll make you a glorious funeral." Exclaimed Raiga as he pointed one of his blades at Sparda.

Zabuza grunted and gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to rise to his feet, which was very difficult while having a caved in chest from that first kick.

"Zabuza-sama….you can't fight in your current situation. You need to heal first." Spoke Haku as they had Zabuza lean on them in order to get him out of here. "Gōzu and Meizu, we need to go now!"

As soon as the group disappeared in a shunshin, Gato started freaking out, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" yelled Gato as he saw them disappear. He then turned to Raiga and said, "I'll pay you double and anyone else who kills the brat. I want you to bring me his head. Let's go Zōri and Waraji." As soon as he was done, he turned on his heel and made his way back to his mansion, leaving behind Raiga and his army of thugs.

The thugs were salivating at the thought of the reward money offered, and they seemed to forget what had happened to the two Chunins from before, as they all charged him with the thought of overwhelming him with numbers. All one hundred thugs rushed at him at the same time with battle cries and shouts that had the effect of annoying him thanks to his heightened sense of hearing.

"Let's get this over this." he said as he held Vendetta in his arm and advanced towards them with slow steps.

What happened next can only be described as a massacre. Blood spattered everywhere as he cut them all down with no mercy. Arms, legs, heads nothing was spared as each and every one of them met their ends by his blade. Swinging left and right and crushing them with his flat side. As their numbers were cut down, the last ten or so knew that they had no chance of winning so they dropped their weapons and started running in the other direction.

As he saw them run he let out a snort, "You think I'm going to let you escape? Fools." He spoke to himself as he channeled his lightning chakra and performed one-handed seals, which surprised Raiga, and then planted his palm on the ground and released his technique.

"**Raiton: Jibashi **(lightning release: electromagnetic murder)" from his palm on the ground, waves of electricity starting pouring into the ground from his hand. There was so much power in the Jutsu, which it spread all over the road and electrocuted each and every surviving thug, with their screams being heard all over the village. Even Raiga had to jump back and he was impressed by the power of his foe. He had just killed ten thugs with a lightning Jutsu. But that was not the important thing. It was the fact that the Justu he had used was a short range Jutsu that he had made into a long range Jutsu by concentrating his chakra which required a mastery over the lightning element that even he lacked.

The only that stood now where him (Raiga) and his enemy. All around were the dead bodies of the thugs. As they stared at each other, Raiga was trying to get a read on his opponent. He had let the thugs fight first in order to get a feel for his foe's abilities. He learned that he had a lightning affinity as well as a Kekkai Genkai that allowed him to suck Ninjutsu and redirect them no matter the rank, which meant Ninjutsu was a no go. He could try his blade's Jutsu but it could be the same. He was also a master swordsman from the fact that he can carry his large sword and swing it effortlessly with one hand and is very strong if holding both his and Zabuza's sword was anything to go by. He also had that Okatana tied to his waist, which he had yet to draw. His opponent also had fast reactions and was faster than he was for stopping Zabuza's execution.

This all made him reach a conclusion. He had to fight him seriously and with Kenjutsu if he wanted to have any chance of winning.

"Are you done analyzing me yet?" asked Sparda in a bored voice.

"So you already knew what I was doing and simply gave me the time to do it?" asked Raiga.

"I'm quite confident in my abilities. I already know who is going to be walking away from this fight." Replied Sparda, with his face developing a smirk at the jab he delivered.

Raiga grit his teeth, but managed to calm himself. It wouldn't do him to get angry and lose the fight.

"Let's do this, shall we?" asked Raiga as he started walking till he stopped in the middle between them.

Sparda silently did the same, and both got into their own stances, with Raiga having both swords crossing each other, and Sparda standing with Vendetta parallel to the ground and shoulder length.

Wind stated picking up between them, as a leaf floated between them. Each of their eyes were on the other and when the winds stopped and the leaf touched the ground, they both swung their blades at the same time and locked them together with Raiga using both blades to stop Sparda's own.

They then separated and jumped back and started circling each other. Deciding to be the one to begin, Sparda raced to Raiga so fast that he barely had time to block as his Kiba blades clashed with Vendetta. As Sparda stated swinging his blade, putting Raiga on the defensive and forcing him to block his hits with both swords due to the strength behind each swing, he found an opening and decided to take. While Raiga was blocking each swing, he never saw the fist that implanted to his gut, and knocked the wind out of him as he fell to his knees and had to roll to evade Vendetta from impaling him.

He then got back on his feet, panting and trying to catch his breath but saw his opponent standing there without a care in the world as if he hasn't been fighting for the half an hour.

He then jumped back and started doing some hand seals. **"Rairyu no Tatsumaki **(Lightning Dragon Tornado)" drawing his two swords and crossed them in the air and drew lightning to his body. The current was contained in his body and began to spin in his place forming a whirling vortex of lightning and wind. The vortex then took the appearance of a dragon's head that covered the area between them. "DIE BRAT!" yelled Raiga as he fired his dragon straight at him. The dragon roared and lunged at its target.

As it approached him, Sparda simply shook his head and sighed as he raised his palm in the face of the dragon and said, "Some people simply don't learn. **Meiton: Kyūketsukō** (Dark Release: Inhaling Maw)" just like the last time, the dragon was absorbed into his palm and disappeared. Raiga stood there, shocked and was barely able to jump when he realized what would happen next. And just as he thought, he saw Sparda aim his hand at him and say "**Meiton: Jajimento **(Dark Release: Judgment)" which caused the same blue flame to cover his previous place.

When he had absorbed the technique, Sparda received the information about it and stored it for later use, as he fired his attack.

Deciding to end this battle, having grown bored with it, he disappeared in a burst of speed in Raiga's direction while using the smoke from his **Jajimento **technique as cover.

As soon as he landed on the ground and as the smoke blew over him, Raiga panted and started looking for his opponent. Feeling something suddenly appear behind caused his eyes to widen, as he turned his head the last thing he saw were the cold _Heterochromia_ eyes of Sparda before his world went black with his last thought being_ 'I could barely sense him, how strong is he?'_

As for Sparda, as soon as he appeared behind Raiga, he immediately raised his sword and aimed for his neck. He saw him turn his head and saw his widened eyes before Vendetta finished the job and decapitated him. As his head rolled on the ground with the shocked expression on it, he body soon followed and fell as well.

Sparda sighed and sheathed his blade on his back, as he pulled a sealing scroll from one of his pockets and sealed his head into it, while sealing the Kiba blades into another. He then went through Raiga's pouch and discovered a small book that had the Kanji for "Bingo Book" on it and took it into his own pouch.

He then turned around and made his way back to the villagers who were staring at him with wide eyes. Some also had fearful expressions on their faces while others had hopeful ones.

As he was walking towards the villagers, he saw Kaiza and his family move forward to meet him. When he became face to face with them, Inari ran to him and hugged around the waist. He almost snapped the boy's neck as a reflex but managed to stop himself before doing it and heard the child thanking him for saving his Tou-san.

Awkwardly patting the boy's back, he removed the boy, and stared into the grateful eyes of Kaiza. "Thank you Sparda-san. If it weren't for you I'd be dead now." Said the man as he kept his arm around his wife who was doing the same.

Sparda nodded and said, "There is no need to thank me Kaiza-san. As I said before I have a debt to pay to you and I intend to pay it in full. May I ask what has happened to Nami no Kuni?"

So Kaiza explained to him everything that has happened to Nami no Kuni. How Gato had come to the island and took control over their ports. How he had drained the village of all its money and resources and of how he (Kaiza) had stood against him so Gato decided to make an example of him. He had also told him of how Gato had used the island to advance his own illegal businesses of drug trades and human trafficking. All throughout the explanation, Sparda remained impassive on the outside, while on the inside he had made up his mind.

Gato was the first target for him to take care of. And Kurama readily agreed with him.

_'**Worthless humans….most of them at least.'** _thought Kurama as he thought of Gato and the villagers of Konoha, and then thought of this family and the Ichiraku's and as much as he hated to admit, the Uchiha family in Konoha.

When Kaiza finished his explanation of everything, he looked into Sparda's closed ones in hope. If he could defeat all the ninja that he had just fought, then maybe he'd be willing to take care of Gato for them and free Nami no Kuni.

Sparda was deep in thought as he tried to think of a plan. A few minutes later he nodded and opened his eyes and spoke, "Very well Kaiza-san. I will take care of Gato and the ninja on the island. But I expect a ride back to the mainland. Do you agree?"

Kaiza readily agreed as he nodded his head and shook Sparda's hand and said, "Of course Sparda-san."

"Alright. I'll come see you when the job is done. This clone will be here just in case I needed to tell you something or if something should happen would warn me." Just as he said that a clone popped next to him. With that he turned around and started heading in the same direction he saw Gato go, while ignoring the people who were rooting for him to succeed. He could feel a large amount of civilian chakra signatures in the South-East of the island and concluded that that was where Gato's base was. He could also feel a group of chakra signatures underground on the same side of the island but they were all almost cloaked or hidden by something. All that was left was to clear both basses and find and take care of Zabuza and he'll be able to move on, and Nami no Kuni would be free. So he stated heading South-East first so as to take of them first.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni- Gato's base-30 minutes later)

Gato was sitting on his desk waiting for Raiga to return with both the fisherman and the brat that interfered heads on a silver platter. His office was a huge room with a large red carpet in the middle and two big windows on both sides of the room. He also had a desk made of the best wood in the world with it having patterns on it. The room also had a few painting all over the walls of different things. One had an image of a nude woman, while another had a picture of a sinking ship in a storm. As he was thinking on them, his mind drifted off to his other projects. He had been involved in human trafficking of Kekkai Genkai users that were prisoners of the civil war within Kirigakure and had been making deals to sell them to the highest bidder in any of the other mainland nations for double of the price he himself had paid.

He had received much bidding from most countries like a man from Konoha named Danzo, another from the Tsuchikage Himself Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Onoki of the twin scales). With people like these two, he was sure he'd be even richer then he was and ever has been.

He was cut of his musings when he heard the alarm in his mansion sounding off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? ZORI….WARAJI WHAT IS HAPPENING?" yelled Gato.

Just then a guard burst through the door in a hurry and said, "Gato-sama we are under attack!"

"WHAT? Who is it? And how many of them are there?" asked Gato in panic. Had one of the main villages decided to take his possessions?

The guard was shaking in his place in his place in fear, and had sweat poring of his body as he answered, "no sir…it's just one man."

Gato was sitting there staring at the man like he was crazy, when a thought crossed his mind, 'could it be that brat from the execution?' the thought terrified him. If that brat was able to kill Raiga, then he must be coming for him. 'I need to escape' thought Gato frantically.

"I WANT HIM DEAD NOW! GATHER EVERYONE AND GO!" the man nodded, and went to do as he was told. As soon as he was gone, Gato got up from his desk and started stuffing all his important documents and deals into his briefcase. He then went to his painting of the nude women. When he took it down it showed a safe. As soon as he got it unlocked, a large explosion went through the whole base. He started to speed up and quickly grabbed five duffle bags filled with money and had Waraji and Zori carry them while he picked up his paper briefcase. "Come on we're leaving" he said as he had them open the door. However, just as they were going to open it, it was kicked open from the other side which caused a cloud of dust to pick up. Coughing and trying to regain their breath, all three paled when they heard a voice from within the cloud say, "going somewhere Gato-san?"

There standing right in front of them, stood Sparda with Vendetta leaned on his shoulder and Yamato on his waist, while his leg was raised from kicking down the door.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni-Gato's base-15 minutes ago)

Sparda continued walking to the South-East of the island and had passed through the forest. One of the abilities he had gained from becoming a devil had been soul sensory. He could literally feel a being's soul even from large distances, whether they be animals, humans or demons. His bond with Kurama also allowed him to feel the emotions that a person was feeling. He had been trained by Vergil-sama in every aspect of the shinobi as well as a samurai's life. Since he was mainly a Kenjutsu user and a practiced Iaido master, he had taught him everything he knew about wielding a sword and had tested him and made him prove his metal against him. He was proud to say that he had lived up to his ancestor's expectation in that area.

He was also taught how to become a shinobi by learning to utilize the full capabilities of his Meiton and was able to master that release, with the help of master. His body had been conditioned for speed. He can naturally move fast enough that even most Jounins couldn't see, but with his chakra he could be the fastest person alive. But that didn't mean that his strength was any lower, as Zabuza can testify for him in that area, he had enough strength to shatter boulders with a punch without chakra and with could cause quakes to the earth itself. He had even developed a technique with his Meiton chakra to allow him to even move on air and perform mid-air maneuvers if he needed.

By channeling a single burst of Meiton chakra he could literally jump off the air. However this ability is at its greatest, when he is channeling a constant stream of chakra, he could glide on the ground and even fly if he wished with the only downside being the amount of chakra needed which isn't a problem for him thanks to his large reserves as well as the reserves available from his DT (red). He had named that technique **Meiton: Mueishō** (Dark release: shadow less flight) (yes, this technique is like the Jinton in Naruto shippuden 3 but also Shunpo from bleach)

Thinking about also reminded him of his DT (indigo). When he showed that mode to Vergil-sama, he was told that it was unique to him for having been a Jinchuuriki and neither he nor his brother had that ability. Since that ability was constructed to him from Kurama he had resorted to having him teach how to use them.

In theory, since that power was made from the merge between his chakra and Kurama's, which meant that he could do as he wished with it. He was able to use that chakra to solidify around his body into a technique he saw Vergil-sama perform but in his own way. He would mold the chakra in to forming around him and giving him a warrior of chakra that rivaled the size of Kurama himself. He was told that the Uchiha clan had a similar technique that was used against him once and it was called, Sussano. Knowing the bad blood between Kurama and the Uchiha he decided to name that ability Devil Bringer (DB, I know the DB is the arm itself, but here it means bringing a devil to fight with him. Pic available). When he tried to use it with own natural reserved all it did was give him the same warrior but in much smaller size. A size he was told by Kurama that reached that of his brother the Yonbi, Son Guko.

While using the DT (indigo) alone, his strength and speed would be increased to a level that it outmatched that of his Ancestor himself when they fought together and that ended in a victory for him, even though he knew Vergil-sama was still holding back, he didn't question him.

Thinking about Vergil-sama forced him to tighten his hold on Yamato's hilt, and remember the last events that transpired just before he came back. Shaking his head, and dispelling these thoughts he had to focus on the mission at hand. What had happened was supposed to happen. He couldn't expect him to be there for him all the time. He should have known what was going to happen but he didn't, and the past cannot be changed now.

Continuing his walk, he finally reached the area of the signatures, and there standing on top of a hill, right on the edge of a cliff, was a large mansion surrounded by a long wall from all sides. He could even see some sentries all over the place, walking around in an unorganized fashion.

He could sense a total of four hundred living beings all over the mansion (403 with Gato and the other two), including the fifty below the ground, which he concluded was the basement or perhaps a cave in the cliff.

He could feel the three hundred thugs in the large mansion itself that were not moving much, they could be sleeping or waiting for orders from Gato. He could also feel the fifty beings underground. Most of them were radiating fear and a sense of despair and helplessness, and concluded they were the victims of Gato's more shady deals, and standing around them were a number of twenty guards. He could also the hundred mercenaries that were patrolling the mansion itself.

Deciding to free the prisoners first, he started sneaking through the mansion, and hid in a dark corner. As soon as one of the thugs passed in front of him, he grabbed him around the throat and pulled him into the darkness. He then put his free hand's palm on the wall, which formed into his seal and opened a portal right then and pulled the thug with him to his world. When the portal closed, it left no trace besides the seal and was like nothing happened.

* * *

(Same place-2 minutes later)

The seal glowed as the portal formed once more, Sparda came through it. He had a frown on his face, as he thought over the information the man had. It was pathetic. The moment he released the man and said one word, "Talk" he sang like a canary. He spilled his guts about everything about Gato. The secret door that would lead him to the underground cave and the hidden port there that Gato used to transport his secret deals. How many people were down there, caged like animals. There were also some shinobi from Kiri who had Kekkai Genkais and had their chakra sealed off to stop them from trying anything. Most of them were kids, with a few adults. But all of them were females to be used for breeding once they were sold like cattle to the highest bidder.

It sickened and disgusted him how people could be even more demonic than demons themselves. It also made a lit a bright, unholy anger within him.

He shook his head and returned his face back to its normal visage. Emotions can be dangerous if they were to control someone. One of the most important lessons his mater taught him, was to keep a permanent leash on his emotions but never to get rid of them. Emotions were a part of his human soul after all.

He continued sneaking around, heading to the other side of the mansion where the hidden door was. When he got there, he saw shed that led to the stairs to the underground. The door had two guards standing there. But that wasn't all. Both of them were drunk and asleep while standing. He shook his head at the idiocy that these people were and simply walked to the door silently. When he reached them he simply opened the door, pulled them in which woke them up. Just as they were about to yell about an intruder, he grabbed a hold of both their necks and crushed their throats with the pressure on their necks.

When they stopped moving, he simply dumped them in the shed and proceeded to go down the stairs.

When he finally reached the end, he could see the cave was a part of Gato's mansion as it had electricity and artificial lighting. He also saw a number of cages on different sides. He saw at least thirty prisoners in groups. There were two large cages with ten people in each, as well as seven smaller cages that had one person each.

'It must be because they have special Kekkai Genkais.' thought Sparda as he jumped and stuck to the ceiling,

He could also see twenty mercenaries moving around the cages. They were two men lounging around the entrance he came in, as well as ten men guarding the seven cages, and two on each of the larger cages. He could also see the hidden port at the mouth of the cave with a large ship docked that had four thugs surrounding it.

'I could use the boat to get them out of here, but I can't use my sword in here. Not enough space and will make too much noise. So I need to kill them with stealth.' Mused Sparda as he dispelled Vendetta, and stood right on top of the two thugs. Making a Kage Bunshin, they both nodded and landed right behind the two thugs without making a sound. They then both wrapped their hands around the thugs' heads and snapped them at the same time. He then made six more and had four of them free the prisoners in the larger cages while the other two killed the guards at the dock. While they were doing that he and the first clone with him would free the Kekkai Genkai users. They all split up to do their jobs.

The clones with the larger cages simply performed the same tactic and got rid of them easily, while making sure to keep the prisoners quiet so as to not alert the guards. While surprised at his sudden appearance, their eyes lit up with hope of escape and agreed. While this was happening the other two clones were waiting for their chance. Luckily, one of the thugs was asleep while another had went take a leak, which made their job easier.

Landing beside the two thugs, they killed them the same way. When they were done one went picked up a knife from one the dead bodies and stuck it into the heart of the sleeping thug, while the other had his throat crushed by his clone.

This left the ten thugs standing guard on the cages him and his first clone had to deal with. The second he reached the smaller cages, he saw they were made a line up in a circle with each cage having their own guard with the last three standing in the middle. Deciding to deal them with them quickly, he had the clone remain in hiding, while he himself dropped down in front of them.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled one of the thugs. Ignoring him he proceeded to punch him so hard he heard a crunch as his face turned to the other side and broke his neck. This caused the others to yell and swarm him with their Katana's drawn. When one attempted to stab him, he merely side stepped him and grabbed his face with his palm and pushed his head to the ground and crushed it like a watermelon. He then took his katana and parried two swords from either side from hitting him and caused the thugs to stab each other. When he turned around he saw one swinging at his head. He simply held up the katana in his hand and blocked the swing and then he quickly punched the man in the face. While he was falling to the ground, he took the katana from his hand and stabbed him in to the ground through the heart.

Looking around he saw he still had five more to kill. The thugs were shaking in their places as they at the man who killed half of them. They then saw him nod which confused them, till someone dropped from above and behind two of them and grabbed them from their heads and knock them together, which made them fall to the ground in pain. They then saw the man throw one of the Katana's to the second person, only for the second to swing it and cut both of their heads. They saw that the second man was another one that looked just like the first.

Knowing they couldn't win, they threw their swords to the ground and tried to run, only to see five more of the white haired man right in their faces. The last thing they saw before two of them died was the katana that pierced right through their chests. As for the last one he was so scared, he soiled himself and then fainted. A smirk found itself on the originals face at the actions of the last man, even as he pierced his body with the katana and left it there.

He then turned around and dispelled his clones, making sure to have one of them lead the survivors to the ship, as he headed back to the Kekkai Genkai cages.

When he got there and got a good look at the people in the cages he felt his curiosity grow. They were all women from different ages and different characteristics.

"So may I ask, how you all were captured and to be sold off by Gato?" asked Sparda as he looked at the individuals in the cages.

One of the older women who had auburn shoulder length hair that was riddled with filth from captivity and emerald green eyes. She was also wearing what was once a red dress but had become rags under captivity, and answered him, "we are mostly ninja fighting in battles together for the Rebellion in Kirigakure. While most of us are ninja, there are a few civilians here, "she said as her eyes momentarily went to the last three women in cages. She then asked, "What are you doing here? What is your purpose for coming here? Is it to take us to your own village to breed and for you to use our bloodline?" asked the woman with narrowed eyes, while two other women tensed and the other three civilians flinched. The last one, who seemed to be a younger girl, maybe his age simply had her head lowered and her auburn hair covering his face from him.

Sparda stared at her with his one unflinching blue eye, and answered, "No. I'm not here for any of you. I also report to myself and don't have a village. The only reason I'm here is to free Nami no Kuni from Gato, which brought me here to you." he then took a step closer and asked, "now what should I do with you?" asked Sparda.

The women all shared looks, and then the woman with white hair that framed her face and was wearing an old purple shinobi outfit ,answered, "You could free us and let us go, y'know?" she said with a short laugh at the end.

The man looked at her with his face unchanging causing her to fidget in her place. Seeing that he was making her uncomfortable, he returned his gaze to the first woman and said, "I might do that, on the condition you tell me everything you know about Zabuza Momochi."

Both woman had their eyebrows raised at the strange request, as the white haired woman asked, "that's it? We don't have to do anything else? Just tell you about Zabuza?" seeing his nod she shrugged and was about to tell him what she knew, when she was interrupted by the other woman, who had narrowed her eyes on him and asked, "why do you want to know anything about Zabuza?"

"Because he's here on the island." His answer surprised both women and the younger girl started showing signs of life, while the three civilians were watching in silence. "He was working for Gato and helped him conquer Nami no Kuni alongside Raiga Kurosaki. When I arrived, he was going to kill an innocent man while his family stood watching, all for Gato. I stopped him and was able to injure him and then fought and killed Raiga, while he escaped." The last thing horrified the civilians but shocked the two woman. Knowing the man in front of them killed Raiga and injured Zabuza at the same time meant that he was strong enough to be S-ranked.

The auburn haired woman regained her wits first and spoke in a slightly awed voice, "we don't know anything about the current Zabuza. All we know that he tried to kill Yagura alone and failed so he escaped and started helping the rebellion by sending us resources before we were captured. But I find it a bit difficult to believe your story, do you have some proof of what happened?" spoke the while looking at him suspiciously.

He said nothing and simply drew a scroll from his pouch and opened it in the floor. Channeling chakra through it, a puff of smoke emerged and when he showed its contents, both women's jaws hit the ground.

In his hands were the legendary Kiba blades of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure.

"Is this proof enough?" asked Sparda in his normal voice, with a hint of amusement mixed in.

They silently nodded. Deciding that they knew nothing, he proceeded to channel Raiton chakra through the blades, which caused them to light up in blue-hue as he approached the first woman's cage. With a swing he had cut straight through the door of the cage and proceeded to do the same, though when he reached one of the cages of the ninja, he raised an eyebrow at the red haired woman in it. The woman had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. She was wearing a ragged kimono that covered her body.

She was quite mostly and simply thanked him when he released her.

He was wondering if she was a member of the Uzumaki clan since her red hair and potent chakra gave her away.

Ignoring her for the moment he continued releasing them but noticed that the auburn woman was waiting for him to open the last cage, which contained the young girl. He concluded that they must be related for her to care for the girl.

As soon as he broke through her cage, he moved to the left and allowed her to go in. she then went in and started hugging the girl and whispering soothing words to her while the girl finally revealed her face to him. He was about right about her being his age. She seemed to be a Gennin from the looks of it. But what really angered him was the fact that she had one of her eyes closed while the other was a blank green. It didn't take him long to understand what had happened to her. When he did he had to stop himself from the anger that ran through him.

To torture a little girl even if she was a ninja was unacceptable to him. That brought back too many memories of his past life.

"Who did this to her?" asked Sparda as he turned his head to the white haired woman, who was gazing at the scene in sadness.

"Gato. He saw that we as in the older ones were fighting and doing what we could to escape. The coward, instead of punishing us, he punished little Erza instead. He…the bastard had his thugs gouge out her eye." Answered the woman with unbridled anger in her veins. (Erza Fairy tail)

"I see. I'll take care of him, but you need to escape," he said as a clone popped next to him, "Take them to the ship and back to the village. Get them out of here as fast as you can." He ordered his clone. "Go with him, when I'm done I'll meet you back at the village, and release you from the seals on you."

"Alright," she said as she turned around to the two women, but stopped and turned back to him. "I never caught your name stranger, I'm Shirona Hozuki."

He stopped walking, and without turning to her said, "My name Is Sparda." He then continued walking back the stairs to the surface.

"Nice to meet you Sparda." she whispered as she saw him going back up. Turning to the situation at hand she quickly both women get up and head to the boat.

* * *

(Surface)

As soon as he reached the top, he exhaled slowly and summoned Vendetta sheathed on his back. He then made ten shadow clone.

"Spread out. I want you to cripple each and every one these scum but don't kill any of them. When you're done prepare for that **Justu." **Ordered Sparda.

One of the clone decided to make sure he was hearing right and asked, "are you sure boss?" at the nod he received the clone sighed, and they all said one, "HAI" and separated to do their jobs.

With the original, he decided to go get Gato and show him what he did wrong.

He was walking through the mansion, ignoring his clones incapacitating every thug they could find, as well as the sound of the alarm ringing around him, and went up the stairs to the second floor where he could sense Gato and his two bodyguards, preparing to run. He stood right in front the door to his office, just as one of them was about to open the door, he kicked it in. when the smoke cleared he spoke, "Going somewhere Gato-san?"

Gato was staring in fear at the man who had just broke down his door. How did he get here so fast? He was supposed to be downstairs fighting his mercenaries. He knew he could never escape, so he stated begging for his life on his knees, "Please let me go! I'll give you anything you want. Money, women, fame, power, anything. Name it and I'll give it to you but please let me live."

"I don't any of these things. What I need is for you to shut up for now." He said as he stomped on his head hard enough to knock him out. He then put his hand on his back and made his signature seal appear on his back, which opened a portal that swallowed him in it. Turning to the other two in the room, who were aiming their sword on him, but were shaking like leaves.

He channeled chakra into his palm, which caused it to light up with Raiton chakra and caused the two to tense and prepare to charge at him, but it was too late.

With a sound of a thousand birds chirping, he extended the lightning in his hand into a spear that went and cut straight through both thugs and cut them in two. (Chidori. In my story Kakashi made only the Raikiri so this is for Sparda only)

"**Chidori Eiso **(Chidori sharp spear)" he intoned softly even as they fell to the ground. He had developed this technique when he had learned one of the techniques that became available to him in his DT (indigo),

The technique was a variable of Kurama's BijuuDama except it was a lot more potent. He had tried to use that technique during his training while in his normal form and had succeeded. Only to then find out from Kurama that the technique was already available and was made by the Yondaime Hokage who had named it the Rasengan.

A Jutsu of pure chakra manipulation. When he learned that, he tried to make the Rasengan his own by adding his own element. He first tried with his Meiton and succeeded in making a Justu that could trump a BijuuDama. He had tried with Kurama and it had proved its metal.

After that he tried making a Rasengan imbued with his Raiton chakra. It had proven to be more difficult then he thought. But in that failure he had made a new Jutsu that he named Chidori.

Bu manipulating Raiton chakra to his hand, he was able to create a Jutsu that could cut through almost anything. He was even able to test it against the demons that Vergil-sama had him fight for more experience and as a test for his skills.

He then made a few variant to that Jutsu and made it his own. He even developed a Raiton Jutsu so powerful that it even hurt Kurama, who he had used against in order to test it. It took a lot of apologizing to get him to talk to him after that event.

Chuckling lightly at that event, he could hear Kurama grumbling in the back of his mind, 'sorry buddy' he thought to his partner who simply ignored him. He then sealed Gato's briefcase and the duffle bags in to a scroll and left the office.

Making his way outside again, he found all the thugs moaning on the ground in pain and his clones standing there.

"Are you done?" asked the original. Seeing their nods he dispelled them, and started releasing some of his power, which caused some clouds to gather in the sky over him.

Dispelling the clones had the added effect of informing the clones with both the villagers of Nami no Kuni as well as the clone with the escaped prisoners, who instructed both sides to watch what their boss was like when someone angered him. In Zabuza's hideout, they could all feel the change in the weather and saw a storm gathering out their window on top of the South-East side of the island. They all watched fascinated as the clouds formed a circle in the sky and they saw a lightning bolt travel from the earth to the sky. A few seconds later they heard a roar as a large dragon made completely of lightning descended from the sky and hit a part of the island that caused a large explosion and tremors to spread through the island. With the prisoners on the boat they had front row seat to the sight of the dragon since they were still close to the coast and the mansion. They saw how it descended on the mansion and destroyed it completely and was even strong enough to destroy the entire cliff, and make it sink in the water. They were all shocked and awed at the power that this Sparda had, and wondered how he wasn't in the Bingo book. Even Erza couldn't keep her face from showing the awe she felt at his power.

If they could get him on the Rebellion's side they knew that victory would be theirs and Yagura would die for sure.

* * *

(Back with Sparda)

He can be seen heading back to the village, as he ignored the destruction behind him. He still had to give the people of Nami no Kuni the justice they deserved and the same could be said for the prisoners that he saved.

Kurama even though he was silent for most of the events of today, he was proud of Sparda's action and he knew that Sparda had no need for him as teacher any more. He had grown into a man that would do the right thing for the right reasons. There was nothing more he can do, but assist him in battles as his weapon or as Sparda had dubbed him "partner in crime".

* * *

(Nami no Kuni- village- 1 hour later)

When he had arrived to the village, he saw that everyone were celebrating and enjoying themselves including the people who had been prisoners. The people had given the prisoners some time to rest and clean as well as clothe themselves with new clothes so as to help them forget their past ordeal.

They then started to party and celebrate their freedom alongside their friends and family. The air was filled with singing and people's laughter as they danced around and when a villager saw him, he pointed at him and brought every one's attention on to him as they started cheering for him, while the kids gathered from everywhere and crowded around him. He could feel something ignite in his soul at the faces people as they looked at him and he smiled. That seemed to have an effect on all the woman who started blushing while looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

The kids were dispersed by Kaiza who came to him, with a smile on his face and said, "Sparda-san, welcome back. I knew you could do it." Cheered the man as he patted the man's back. Seeing Sparda's return to normal he asked, "What happened to Gato?"

"You want him? Here you go." As soon as he finished he planted his palm on the ground which caused a portal to open and spit out Gato, who was still unconscious. "I thought you might want to have a piece of him too. So I left him for you." Spoke the man as he gestured to the midget on the ground.

The next thing he knew, the men of the Village came and grabbed Gato, and started dragging him somewhere.

"Also Kaiza-san, I was able to retrieve these from his Mansion before I destroyed it." He then brought out a scroll and unsealed four of the five duffle bags and gave them to Kaiza. As soon as he opened them, he felt tears fall down his face as he saw all the money that was taken from Nami no Kuni in one bag. And he had four of them!

"Thank you Sparda-san. You just saved the entire village. Thank you very much." said Kaiza as he bowed, his head while trying to fight against the tears in his eyes and failing miserably.

Sparda simply nodded and said, "If I may ask for a favor Kaiza-san. Will you take each of the rescued ones to the mainland if they wished or to Kiri if they wished?"

"Of course Sparda-san. It shall be done. But will you honor us with your presence for just this day and stay with us? I'm sure that anyone would be willing to take back to the mainland at any time tomorrow, but for today, please stay with us?"

Seeing the people of the village staring at him, he reluctantly agreed and spent the day watching as the people celebrated and partied, all the while thinking he had to deal with Zabuza as soon as possible.

He then thought of plan and decided to do it the next day.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni- forest- next day)

We now see Sparda walking down a forest road where he can sense the signatures of Zabuza and his team. While they were hiding their chakra, they couldn't hide their souls from him, and he could feel their life force as he walked on. Accompanying him were both Shirona and the auburn haired woman who can now be identified as Mai Terumi. The twin sister of Mei Terumi who is the current leader of the Rebellion in Kiri.

They were both wearing new kimono's, which although unfit for battle, looked good on them. They also had the kimono open at the chest, in which he concluded was an attempt to force some emotion from.

Even yesterday during the party, they saw that he kept his calm and stoic expression on at all times and sought to fix that. The rest were back in the village where some had decided to either rest or get ready to move back to the mainland, while some wished to stay in Nami and were welcomed with open arms by the villagers. He had informed the two women of his plan and they decided to come him and see Zabuza for themselves. He had of course released them from their seals and found that all three older woman were at least Jounin level while the girl was Chunin level.

The three soon arrived to a rundown shack where he could sense Zabuza and his group's presence. Having the women give his some room, since they were still recovering their chakra, he went up to the door and with his left hand knocked on the door, while his right was placed on the handle of Vendetta.

A few seconds later the door was opened and he came face-to-face with a wall of frozen senbon flying at his. He brought Vendetta in front of him and blocked the senbon with it. As soon as the shower ended, they saw him enter the shack and close the door. For the next minute or so they could only watch with a sweatdrop on their forehead as they saw the famous **Oni Kyōdai **(demon brothers) get thrown through the door tied up in their own chains and knocked out while sounds of fighting and breaking of things can be heard from within the shack.

A few minutes later, the fighting ceased and Sparda came out with an injured Zabuza who was topless and had bandages all over his chest, and a tied up ninja in a Hunter-nin mask with a green kimono both in black chains that seem to emerge from Sparda's hand and Kubikiribōchō leaned on his shoulder.

"Shirona….Mai what the hell are you doing here?" came the gruff voice of Zabuza as he stared at them while groaning in pain.

"Hey there Zabuza…what's up?" came the cheery reply of Shirona.

"Not much…just tied up at the moment. So can you tell me what the hell is going on? And why are you with this Gaki?" he asked as he gestured to Sparda who was inspecting Kubikiribōchō.

"He saved us Zabuza from being sold to some country and becoming breeding stock to a ninja village, by your buddy Gato. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" asked Mai with narrowed eyes.

This shocked Zabuza, who was wide eyed and yelled, "what the hell are you talking about? Weren't you in Kiri fighting with the rebellion?"

The woman shook her head, and answered, "No Zabuza, we weren't. This is what happened…." And with that she explained to him how they were captured in Kiri, and instead of being killed were sold to Gato who was going to sell them to one of the larger countries. By the end of it Zabuza was swearing and cursing and talking about cutting, shredding, and dicing Gato into a million pieces.

But then he asked her how they had escaped, and she told him about how Sparda had saved them and destroyed Gato's entire mansion and offered to bring them face to face to meet and talk.

All the while Sparda was looking at the Face of the now revealed Haku who had woken up and was fidgeting in her spot and blushing madly at the attention he was giving her.

"You know, you look like someone I saved from Gato's mansion and she also has the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai, but she is a civilian. You wouldn't know a Koyuki Yuki, would you?" asked Sparda.

At the name, Haku froze and looked at him with shocked eyes. "That's my kaa-san's name. ARE YOU TELLING ME SHE IS STILL ALIVE?" yelled Haku, which attracted the attention of the others.

"Haku what is it?" asked Zabuza.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes and said, "Zabuza-sama, he is telling me that my Kaa-san is alive, that he saved her from Gato and is in the village."

Zabuza turned to Shirona and Mai and asked, "Is that true?" seeing their nod, his eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to Sparda, "release us. We are not enemies anymore and I won't do anything against Nami."

As soon as he released them they started heading back to the village, with the **Oni Kyodai on **Sparda's shoulders one on each, since they have not woke up yet.

When they got to the village, the villagers stated backing away in fear, but calmed down once they saw their hero walk with them through the village.

They stopped at one of the restaurants in the village when they spotted the woman they were looking for, and with her were the other three civilian victims.

He had got to know them the night before. The first woman he could see was the woman that had the same facial structure as Haku. The looked incredibly alike with the difference being the older woman leaving her long black hair loose which reached all the way to her lower back. She was wearing simple, loose-fitting light-brown kimono. She was identified that night as Koyuki Yuki.

The next woman had long white hair clipped to the side with a blue clip with a white star in it. She also has dark blue eyes. She has fair skin and is considered very beautiful. She also wears pink lipstick. She was wearing a simple white kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi, she also had two red dots on her forehead that were normally covered up by her hair. This was Yuzuki Kaguya. She was supposedly the last member of the now extinct Kaguya clan, who had an amazing Kekkai Genkai called the Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeleton and use it for both offense and defense.

The last woman had red colored eyes and long purple hair. She was also quite attractive and fit. She was wearing a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. This was Kanami Mori. (Ranmaru's mom OC)

All three women had many things in common and so had grown closer and became best friends together. All three women had lost family because of the Kekkai Genkai purges in Kiri. Koyuki had lost her daughter, while Yuzuki had lost her son and for Kanami had lost a son as well. They had also lost their families and entire clans in this one war, and had found comfort together.

Haku stood there in shock as she was staring at the woman who looked just like her. She shakily walked forward till she stood right behind the woman and spoke, "Kaa-san, is that really you?"

Koyuki froze at the voice she heard and slowly turned around and laid her eyes at the young girl infront of her. Tears started gathering in her eyes as she reached out and touched the girl's face, as if to make sure she was real. They then both embraced each other while crying and sobbing quite loudly, which attracted the attention of a few passing villagers.

The other two woman had tears in their eyes in happiness at the site, and couldn't help but wonder if they will get to experience the same with their own lost family members.

Even Shirona was tearing up at the site. She had witnessed one of her sons die in battle. While an honor it still broke her heart. She still had another son out there that she did not know what had happened to. She wished she would get to be reunited with him like what happened to these two.

Unknown to all three women, their emotions reached Sparda's senses who resolved himself to make their dreams come. They were within his power. So why not accomplish them?

He silently put the demons brothers on the ground, and motioned for Zabuza to come with them. When they reached a side alley, he pinned Zabuza to the wall with his own sword, and said "I expect you to release Haku and let her be with her mother. Do you understand Zabuza?" he said as he glared into Zabuza's eyes. He was surprised when returned his glare, with KI backing it up and replied, "I already know that Gaki. I would never keep her from her Kaa-san. Even though I treat Haku like a weapon, she means more to me than that, and I want to see her happy." They then stared into the others eye, before Sparda slowly nodded and released him.

When he did he slid to the ground in pain, since his ribs had not healed yet. He then saw Sparda stab his sword into the ground next to him.

"How long will it take for you to heal and for the woman to get back into fighting shape?" asked Sparda as he turned to the alley and was about to exit it.

Staring at his back, he answered, "approximately one month. Why?"

Sparda nodded and said, "good then. In one month I will return and we will all head to Kiri to join the rebellion and end it. I have a few things to do but one month is enough. Tell them that I'll be back by then. Seeya later Zabuza." He said and then disappeared from the entire alley and was already on his way to the mainland.

'What a guy' thought Zabuza as he rose to his feet and tried to get his weapon from the ground but couldn't due to his injury.

When he went out of the alley, he saw everyone standing in the same spot, and decided to break them the news.

He coughed to get their attention and managed to do just that, as he said "Sparda told me to tell you that he had something very important to do so he had to leave as soon as possible. He told me to tell you that he appreciates your hospitality and for making him feel at home during his stay. He also apologizes for going without saying goodbye, but he was never good at those. He also promised that he will come back to visit one month or so from now. That's all."

They were all sad that they're hero had left, with Koyuki feeling the worst. If it had not been for him she might have never seen her daughter again. Haku had the same idea since she had not thanked the handsome man yet. 'Wait, where did that come from?' thought Haku with a blush that thankfully went unnoticed.

* * *

(The sea between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni)

As Sparda can be seen running on top of the water in high speeds, he was also making a plan on how to perform his objectives. But one thing he knew…..his visit to Konoha would not pass with ease.

'Ready or not…here I come Konoha' he thought as he sped up even more.

* * *

Done!

Wow my biggest chapter so far.

Get ready everyone….Next chapter is Konoha, Izumi, the third and Jiraiya, Tsunade, and two VIP's.

Can't wait…..till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome everyone again.

As you can see chapter 7 is out. It was tiring but I managed. Also as I have said before: I have an important poll on my profile. If you haven't voted yet please do. It concerns Sasuke's fate.

Without further ado…enjoy…

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Hi no Kuni- 5 miles from Konoha-6:00 pm)

A figure can be seen sitting on one of the higher trees (imagine the tree Pein hid in during his invasion), where he could Konohagakure in the distance. He had been staring at the village for the last hour. For that last hour his memories had been acting up, and he had to relive each and every moment in that village. Most of these memories were causing his anger and rage to rise at the mere sight of the village.

'_Control your emotion, and never allow them to control you'_

That was the first lesson he had been taught by his master. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he felt his anger and rage dissipate, and felt himself calm once more.

He was thankful for Vergil-sama who had trained and molded him into a perfect warrior. Someone who would never fall for revenge. Someone who would use their power for the benefit of people. Someone who would not be tempted by power and controlled by it.

He was resolved to make things better. Peace in the Shinobi world had not shown itself in a long time. Even now, while some countries were enjoying the peace they had, other countries were suffering and were plagued by war.

His goal was to bring an end to conflict, make the peace that the Rikoudo Sennien had brought show itself once more. He knew everything about the man. He was told about him from both Vergil-sama as well as Kurama who had referred to him as Oji-san (old man). They told about his history and how he wished to bring peace to the world and stopped Juubi from destroying it. They also told him about how he sealed Juubi into his body and divided his chakra in to making Kurama and his siblings instead of killing him once and for all. Vergil-sama had warned him that Juubi was not dead, and that the possibility of him returning was not impossible. When he had learned that he had made a plan of his own to insure peace once more.

He was also warned about the fact that there have been demons presence in the elemental nations. Demons that were very strong, and could cause many deaths and destruction, he had also warned him of a dangerous event that occurred once every two thousand years. The rise of the Temen-ni-gru tower that would open the gates of Hell, and would demons to surface in the human world in large groups. Already there have been demons showing up all over the elemental nations since he had been fighting them even before he came to the shadow world in Uzushiogakure. He was told that they were attracted to his Devil blood and wished to kill him to gain his power.

But they seem to know better than to attack villages. They could probably sense Human chakra as well and did not wish to risk them when there are so many signatures that could harm them.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he sensed an incoming attack. Just as it was about to strike, he rolled over and free-fell to the bottom of the tree. When he landed he looked to where he was sitting and saw a large demon that was 9' tall made out of bones, and covered in a black cloak and holding a large scythe in its hand. He also sensed two more around him and subtly turned his head to the right, and saw another demon of the same kind. When he turned to the left, he saw one more standing there hunched over with the scythe in its hand. (DMC 3 Vanguard.)

He then sensed a few more incoming signatures and saw two packs consisting of six Hell Hounds surrounding him from all sides. If that wasn't enough, he saw three groups of ten Prides surround him from behind the Hell Hounds.

Summoning Vendetta to his back, he raised his arm to the hilt which caused a few of the Prides and Hell Hounds to jump him, while the Vanguards stood back. In a flash he had Vendetta drawn and had bisected two of the Prides and one of the Hell Hounds, and batted the rest back with Vendetta's flat side.

"Let's make this quick…I have things to do" said Sparda with his usual cold visage.

* * *

(Hi no Kuni- same forest-15 minutes later)

Just a small distance from the battle currently taking place, we see a group of eleven members. The first three members were easily recognizable as the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, who had grown quite older in the last five years. He can be seen wearing his old black armor with the helmet on his head. Alongside him were his two student and two of the legendary three Sannin, Tsunade the Namekuji-hime (Slug princess) and Jiraiya the Gama Sannin.

Behind them were two ANBU Squads, with one of the captains wearing a weasel mask and another captain wearing a dog mask. The one with weasel mask, can be identified as a female from the figure and shape of their body. The black hair that was tied into a ponytail was also a defining feature. As for the Dog masked, he seemed to be male from the shape of his body and muscles. He also had gravity defying grey hair. These two were Konoha's top ANBU captains Kakashi Hatake and Izumi Uchiha.

Izumi had become the youngest to eve join the ANBU corps, when she joined at the age of 10 and had become an ANBU captain at the age of 13. She had worked hard to make it happen, and had become one of the most known prodigies in the village.

Her clan had rose in status and prestige thanks to her amazing deeds.

They were all currently heading to what according to the Konoha barrier team, was a major disturbance and a potential demonic presence. For unknown reason, there had been an increase in demonic activity for the last seven years ever since Naruto's death. They concluded that it had something with the death of Kyuubi. In reality, the reason was because of the impending rise of the tower of Temen-ni-gru.

They were all jumping in the trees as they headed to the large chakra in that area. They all had serious expressions on their faces. When they finally reached the area, they were rooted in their places at the shocking scene in front of them.

In the clearing was a young man, as old as Izumi herself and was carrying a large Zanbato weapon. He was killing the demons left and right with ease that even the older three didn't have when they fought against the demons in the past.

It seemed that he had been fighting more even before they arrived from the fact that there was black dust all over the battlefield. They had learned that when the demons died, they would dissolve into black dust.

He was currently fighting three dog-like creatures and three large demons that were wearing black cloaks and were wielding large scythes….no make that two of the large demons and one of the dog-like beings as he had just thrown his sword and pierced two of the dogs, and grabbed one of the bigger one's scythe and twirled it around, shredding the demon into pieces.

This left on dog and two of the bigger demons. Seeing that he didn't need their help, they decided to stay and watch the man fight against them.

* * *

(With Sparda)

Sparda could sense the new arrivals, and he could tell that they were merely going to observe him and were not going to help him. No that he needed their help anyway. He had killed most of the demons and all what was left were the two Vanguards and one Hell Hound.

Deciding that he wanted to fight the two Vanguards, he quickly launched Vendetta and was able pierce the Hell Hound and cause it to dissolve in to dust. He then had Vendetta dispel and return to his mind, which surprised the ninja group, as they were wondering where the sword went and if he had some sort of seal on it.

He then stood there facing off against the two Vanguards and entered a TaiJutsu stance, which was taught to him by Vergil-sama. He was told that it was named RoyalGuard and that it was a specialty of his brother Dante. The stance had him stand with his legs apart, with his left bent at the knee. As for his hands, his right hand was pointing to the top at the elbow, while his left hand was next to his chest pointing downwards. This stance would allow him to counter any attack pattern that they could use and turn it against them.

The two Vanguards charged at him, and while one of them kept on his path, the other decided to curve and strike from the back. It suddenly melded with the ground and came back behind Sparda, while the one in front of him swung at the same time.

With a smirk on his face, he reached out both hands and grappled both scythes and stopped them in place. The Vanguards stood there staring at each other, till they simultaneously looked down on their foe. The moment they did he used his grip on the weapons and raised himself and performed a split kick that knocked both of them back a few feet. Adjusting himself in the air he quickly aimed both scythes and landed on the ground and jumped to stomp in one of them. When he did, he stabbed both scythes into its head and chest and caused it to dissolve into dust.

The last Vanguard rose to its feet and teleported to its weapon, and then swung at him in an attempt to cut him in two, only for him to jump back and avoid it.

When he stood back up, he stared into its eyes with it doing the same. He then started channeling Raiton chakra to his hand and formed his signature move.

They then charged at each other, Sparda with his hand trailing the ground causing it to singe and crack from the lightning and the demon with its scythe in a downward swing. Just as it was about to bring it down on him, he raised his hand and hit the scythe's handle and caused it to break and fly in the air, while his hand pierced straight through the demon.

As it stood there frozen, the top of the scythe landed and was imbedded into the ground. At the same time it started to dissolve in to dust.

Straightening his posture, he flicked his hand and caused a discharge of lighting into the ground.

Turning around he stood staring at the place where the he could sense his audience.

"Show yourselves now, or I will consider you all enemies." Were the cold words that came from him, as his cold eyes stared into the place where they were watching.

Knowing that they were discovered, and not wanting to get on his bad side, they all jumped out of the trees and into the clearing.

Sparda was surprised when he saw the Sandaime and two others that he identified from their reputation as well as their huge chakra reserves. He knew they were the Sannin that are still loyal to Konoha. But more than that, they were his supposed Godparents.

He also that they had two ANBU squads with them, and he recognized the grey haired one with the Inu mask as the same man from the night he escaped who cried at his supposed death, and recognized him from the Bingo Book he took from Raiga as one Kakashi Hatake, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) and Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi).

There was also someone in an ANBU uniform and Kawausa (river otter. In the same family as the weasels and ferrets but in the water) mask that he couldn't help but feel that he knew a long time ago. But that was impossible. The only people he knew were the two families, and two of them were civilians while Mikoto-obasan was a bit too old to join ANBU, while Izumi would be too young.

He was brought back to the current situation, when he saw the old man signal the ANBU to stay, while he and his students advanced towards him.

The man then put his best grandfatherly smile, one of those that he thought could fool him when he was younger, and asked "Are you alright lad? Do you need any medical attention? Defeating those demons couldn't have been easy." he said as he took a closer look at him.

Sparda simply tensed, and placed his right hand on Yamato's hilt, which caused everyone to tense and prepare themselves, and said, "No I am absolutely fine and I don't need any medical attention. What I need is to reach Konohagakure before nightfall. Thank you for your concern."

The old man raised his eyebrow and asked, "Young man, don't you know who I am?"

Deciding that playing along would get him to Konoha easier, he rose his own eyebrow and asked, "Should I?"

The man and his two stood staring at the man, and then started chuckling and that broke into full blown laughter. A few minutes passed and they were still laughing. Putting on his impersonation of anger and a scowl on his face, he asked "what's so funny?"

This seemed to bring them back, and they quieted down, while the old man wiped a tear from his face, "Allow me to introduce myself to you, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I'm the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. These two here are my students Jiraiya and Tsunade-hime, both Sannin of Konoha. May I ask, what is it you want to do in my village?"

He put the best shocked expression on his face, which seemed to fool them into believing him and then said, "Aah…forgive me Sandaime Hokage. My name is Sparda. I didn't recognize you. I am simply a new mercenary looking for work and wanted to get some rest before I was attacked by the demons that you saw me kill. May we head back to Konoha now?"

The old man nodded, and signaled the ANBU to move behind them. When they started travelling again, they did so in two groups, with the Hokage at the front with Tsunade on his right and Jiraiya on his left and Sparda behind them. While giving your back to an unknown was dangerous, all three were confident in their abilities to evade should he attack. In his mind he saw that as arrogance. They had no idea how strong he was. While travelling behind him were the two ANBU squads, with the Kawausa masked individual keeping her eyes on him, and he could feel her channeling chakra into her eyes, and concluded she must either be a Hyuuga or an Uchiha.

It took a few minutes to reach the village with the speed they were going, and when they reached the gates both of the ANBU squads, excluding the two captains, went off on their own, presumably to return to the ANBU HQ or to patrol the village. While they did that, the two surrounded him on both sides from behind while the two Sannin took the front, and started marching towards the Hokage's office.

While they were walking through the village, it would seem that being escorted by not only two ANBU captains, but also two Sannins and the Hokage himself attracted everyone's attention. Everywhere he looked he could see people staring at him in surprise and curiosity, while women were sending him lustful looks. There were also a few kids here and there that were looking at his escorts in awe and himself as well. He simply kept his face in his normal cold expression that showed nothing of what he felt on the inside.

A few minutes later, they reached the Hokage tower. It was the same as the last time he saw it. The mansion was a huge building that towered over most structures around it. It was colored red with yellow tiles on two floors, and had the kanji for Hokage written on it. They all went inside and went straight to the Hokage Office. When they entered the Hokage had the two ANBU stand guard in the shadows with a simple hand signal, while he took off his battle helmet and donned the Hokage robes and hat, then took his place on his chair, while Jiraiya and Tsunade took position flanking him.

"Now, how may I help you Sparda-san?" asked the old Kage.

"If you'll allow me," he said as he gestured to his ninja pouch, and received a careful nod in return, while the two ANBU appeared behind him just in case, "I would like to gather the bounty on this man." He said as he slowly took out a scroll from his pouch and placed it on the ground and unsealed a head from it. The head was none other than Raiga Kurosaki. The room's occupants were surprised at the site of the head on their floor. This kid had killed one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri! He has to at least be A-ranked possibly S-ranked to perform that feat.

"Did you kill him?" asked Jiraiya as he looked Sparda in the eye, and received a short nod from him. He was impressed and his respect for the Gaki grew higher than before.

Hiruzen though quickly recovered, said, "It will take us a few days to gather enough money for his bounty. Would you care to stay in Konoha till then? We have many tourist attractions and shops that you could if you wish buy supplies from. I'll also see if we have some work that I can assign for you."

With a short nod of acceptance, Sparda bowed his head and said, "Very well, Sandaime Hokage. If you need I shall be in the village. By your leave..." he said and received a nod, so he turned around and made his way out the office.

As soon as he was gone, Hiruzen signaled Kawausa and she appeared bowing on her knee in front of him, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Shadow him. I want to see if he has any hidden agenda in the village. Make sure he doesn't know your following him." With a nod, she disappeared in a Shunshin. When she was gone, he had Kakashi show himself and make sure the head was real, while he stared out the window, and saw Sparda exit the tower and making his way to the shopping district of Konoha.

"Its real sir." said Kakashi as he stood in attention.

'So he really is very strong if what we know now and saw earlier against those demons.'

"What are you thinking Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Tsunade as she saw a contemplative expression on his face.

"I think we have just found the perfect scapegoat for our problems." He said as he stared at Sparda's back with a serious expression on his face. He then started explaining his plan to his students and most trusted ANBU operative.

Unknown to them all, in a shadowed corner, we see a small shimmering form standing there, listening to the plan with a hidden smirk.

* * *

(With Sparda)

Even as he exited the Hokage mansion, he could feel the ANBU that was shadowing him. While he was going through the mansion on his way out, he had subtly made a clone and had him stay in the room and listen to the old man's plans. He was going to have the clone make sure there were no plans made against him.

He had been taught the first arts of war. The first objective had always been gather information on his enemies. The saying of his master resonating in his mind,

'_Know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss.  
If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose.  
If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself.'_

These had been his lessons to him and he had made sure to live by them.

While his clone was going to learn everything it can about the current situation in Konoha, he was simply going to start his plan that he made seven years ago when he had learned Konoha had a part of Kurama's power.

He had been walking aimlessly through the village in an attempt to give his follower an illusion of him sightseeing, and that included stopping at a few shops and browsing through them. A few minutes later he had wondered into an area that brought back a lot good memories to him.

Pretending that he didn't know where he was, to throw off his pursuer, he stopped a local man and asked for the nearest restaurant and got his answer in the form of a Ramen stand named Ichiraku Ramen.

Arriving at the restaurant, he felt his ANBU guard stiffen in surprise and he started having suspicions about their identity. When he got in the stand, he saw a sight that slightly broke his heart but at the same time, filled him with happiness.

He saw a young teenager standing behind the counter. Ayame Ichiraku still looked almost exactly the same as the last time he saw her, but only a lot older. Seven years had done a lot of good it would seem. She had become a beautiful young lady in the time.

But what broke his heart, was seeing her blushing and sputtering while talking with a boy who also had a blush on his face with a scar running through from both cheeks on his the bridge of his nose and had black hair that was tied into a pineapple shaped ponytail, and was wearing and shinobi outfit. He also had a Konoha forehead protector on his head.

It seemed that she had moved on from him and he was happy she was able to do that. He couldn't help but wonder how Izumi was doing, and whether or not she had done the same. He was happy that she had found someone better than him to be with. He was nothing but trouble and didn't deserve someone like her or Izumi. They were better off without him.

Unknown to him, two people in his mind were shaking their heads, with the same idea in their minds, 'That kid really deserves love, but why can't he see it?'

He coughed into his hand, and that seemed to break them out of their small world, and both blushed in embarrassment since they didn't know he was there.

Wanting to but the embarrassing scene behind, and hopefully save some face, she quickly said, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen…what can I get you sir?"

Deciding to save her the embarrassment, he said, "Yes, I'd like to have two bowls of Miso ramen please."

"Two bowls of Miso ramen coming right up. Tou-san you got that?" she asked as she turned to the kitchen.

"Yosh, two bowls of Miso ramen." Said an old voice from behind the kitchen curtains, and he can just imagine Teuchi-ojisan flipping the noodles in a pot.

Just sitting in the stand had brought back so many memories. Too many in his opinion as that feeling of guilt and he could almost feel their disappointment at him running away. But he remained calm on the outside and kept his cool.

"This is the first I have ever seen, you new here?" asked the boy next to him.

He turned to him, considering ignoring him, but in the end decided against. It wouldn't do for him to get into trouble, so he nodded to him and said, "Yes. I have some business to do with the Hokage and will be staying for a few days." He then turned his head to the ramen bowl that was brought to him, and stared at it in silence.

Ayame noticed and asked, "Is something wrong with the Ramen sir?"

He looked up at her and silently shook his head, and grabbed the chopstick and with a quiet "Itadakimasu" started eating his food in silence, with the other two watching him, till they started talking to each other again.

As for Sparda himself, eating the ramen was bringing back even more memories than he ever thought, and he decided that he needed to have some fresh air. So he put the chopsticks on the table, paid for the meal and left a large tip, and silently left the restaurant and the half eaten bowl, with the two in the restaurant looking at his back in confusion.

When he went out of the stand, he took a deep breath and decided that he needed some rest, so he headed off to one of the hotels and paid for a room for a week. As soon as he reached his room he closed his door and placed his hand on it. And from where he put his palm, sealing formulas started spreading all over the walls of the room and closed it from the outside world.

When he was, he went to the bed and laid on it to get some rest. Today had been exceptionally difficult for him and he was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

An hour later, he woke and decided to begin his mission. So he made a clone and had it stay in the room, while he went on his job.

He quickly used the **Meiton: Shadouu~ōku **and appeared in an alley next to a store he had marked earlier today. He also suppressed his chakra so that no one would discover him.

'Alright Kurama, we are in Konoha and we are getting your chakra. Can you tell me where I need to go?'

"**Head to the Hokage monument. I can feel it there"**

With a nod he started heading there, being careful not to draw attention. It didn't take him long to get there, and when he did he could actually sense a piece of Kurama's soul in the mountain itself. Figuring it must be a secret room or something, he used his Jutsu in order to enter the shadow world and exit inside the mountain. When he did and he looked around himself, he saw himself standing in some kind of a tomb or a burial.

He saw candles hanging on walls and in the end of the room, a tomb was in the middle of it. When he came towards he saw seals all over the lid and recognized them as preservation seals. They were seemingly keeping the bodies fresh for people with high importance so to speak. Without hesitating he removed the lid and looked in.

What he saw made him freeze in his place. There were two people in the tomb, and were placed so they were spooning each other. The first was a man with bright shoulder length blonde hair like his was with two bangs framing his face. His eyes were closed, but he knew they were blue. He was a Jounin outfit with a white Haori on top of it. He knew this man the moment he laid his eyes on him. This was Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage, also known as his birth father. The second person was a woman. She had long red hair and a round face. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. He also knew this woman. This was Kushina Uzumaki. His birth mother.

He had to take a deep breath when he saw the two of them. These were the people that were supposed to take care him. They were the ones supposed to raise him, nurture him, teach him and love him. Yet they both sacrificed themselves and him. And for what? All because of his idealism and her love for him that led to his suffering in life.

He shook the thought out of his head. What had happened had happened and no one can change anything now. Besides he liked his current life even if it had its up's and down's.

He sensed the presence of Kurama's chakra and part of his soul in the man's body. When he opened his shirt, and channeled chakra in to it, he saw the similar seal on himself appear on the man himself.

Nodding to himself, he performed a few hand seals and said, **"Fuuinjtsu: Fūin chakura no tensō** (sealing technique: transfer of sealed chakra)" and placed his hands on the seals. One on his own and the other on the man's seal. As soon as he did he was drawn to his mindscape.

* * *

(Mindscape)

When he opened his eyes, he saw himself standing in his mindscape. When he realized where he was, he began heading in the direction of Kurama's cage. Since his chakra was still sealed, whenever he returned to his mindscape, he would be next to his chakra. Perhaps now after he breaks the seal, Kurama will be free for real.

When he reached the cage, he was shocked at what was standing infront of him, and quickly summoned Yamato into his hand. What was infront of him, instead of one cage holding Kurama's chakra while the Fox himself is seen in his Vendetta form right infront of it, there were **two **cages with one containing Kurama, with Vendetta infront of it and another cage that had another Kurama that looked just like the original but with a darker color.

He quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Vendetta's hilt and stood staring in to the eyes of the Kurai Kurama (dark Kurama) with Yamato ready to be drawn.

"**Calm down Sparda. He won't be making any trouble. He is a part of me after all. What I know he knows." **Said the original Kurama, as he merged back with his chakra and in the cage. When he said that he saw Kurai Kurama nod his head in acknowledgement. Seeing that he lowered his guard and let go of Yamato.

He then asked, "So what happens now? How will you two merge?"

It was Kurai that answered him and said, **"You need to open both seals and let us mold our chakra together."**

With a nod he proceeded to do just that. He quickly went to each paper seal and removed them quickly. He then raised his shirt and his hands lit up with the key to open both seals. When he had become a seal master, he was able to study the seal on himself from both inside and outside and was able to make an alternate key than the original since he didn't know where it was. There

He then put his hand on his stomach and was just about to unlock the seal, when a hand clamped down on his wrist. Reacting on reflex, he gripped the hand back and pulled its owner towards him and kneed him in the stomach. While he was trying to gather the breath that was knocked out of him, Sparda quickly placed his hand on the persons back and chained him to the ground with his **Chakra Chains**.

When he got a good look on his attacker, he raised his eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What are you doing here Yondaime? How did you get into the seal?"

The man glared at him from his position on the ground and answered, "I implemented a part of my chakra into the seal as a precaution so that if anything ever happened to the seal I would show up and fix it." His glare intensified as he then said, "What have you done to my son? Where is Naruto?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sparda shrugged and turned back to the cage and said, "Naruto is dead." Minato's eyes widened at that, as tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes, and heard the man continue, "He's been dead for the last seven years."

Minato was speechless at that revelation, "impossible, he couldn't be dead," muttered the man with despair in his voice.

"I'm afraid so. And in his place all that remains is me. I am SPARDA." He declared as he opened the seal and freed both Kyuubi's from their seals. Minato's eyes widened in horror at the scene infront of him, and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned his head, he saw the chakra manifestation of Kushina, also staring at the scene with horror.

'maybe she could hold them with her **Chakra Chains**,' just as he was about to voice his idea, she shook her head while looking at him, as if she had read his thoughts and said, "I can't stop both of them. I could barely stop one Minato-kun….I don't know what to do. And where is Naruto-chan? Shouldn't he be in the mindscape?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know Kushina-chan, but I intend to find out. Cut me loose quick" he ordered. But just as she was about to release him, chains erupted from the ground and held her down as well.

She was shocked at the chains, since she couldn't control them, and that meant that there was someone else with her ability. When she looked up, she saw Sparda staring at her from the corner of his eye, and heard him say, "And stay there for now," he then turned back to the two Kyuubi's and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Merge already."

The two then moved closer to each other, and sat facing each other and got their front paws and all nine tails touch the other. When they tried to mold their chakra together, they were suddenly pushed away from each other by an invisible force. When they got up and tried to do it again, the same thing happened.

They then heard Minato speaking, "it won't work." All three turned towards him, and Sparda narrowed his eyes on him.

"What did you say Yondaime?"

The man stared at him with unflinching eyes, and said, "Like I said, it won't work. They were separated by the Shinigami and won't be joined back without him. So your plan is completely useless."

Both Kyuubi's snarled at that revelation, and were about to tear Minato to pieces, but were calmed down when Sparda said, "Enough both of you, I'll find a way to merge you back." He then turned back to Minato and said, "and as for you, there is always a way. You simply need to know where to look. Keep your on these two and don't let them do anything." He said talking to both Kyuubi's at the end. He then disappeared from the Mindscape.

Kushina laid there staring at them both and after the man left, asked "since when did you become a guard dog Kyuubi?" she said, with a haughty voice. Kurai snarled at her in return, while the other simply answered, "Ever since my jailer became my new friend and partner. Something you never were." He said surprising both her and Minato.

* * *

(Fourth Hokage head-tomb- one hour later-almost 11:00 pm)

When he woke up once more, he found himself back in the tomb. Releasing a sigh, he saw the seal on the man's stomach dissolve and move to his. He then started thinking on the situation at hand. He had hit a dead end, and now he had to find a way to annul the Shiki Fuin (dead demon consuming seal) for the Shinigami himself. How? Even he did not know.

'Wait a second….The Sandaime ought to know something about it. Maybe even have something in his office,' with a plan in mind, he made a clone and had it dispel in order to inform the clone at the office to search for anything related to the Shinigami.

With his work done for now, he decided to head back to the hotel and get some more sleep. It was night time after all, and there was nothing more he can do for now.

* * *

(With Izumi (Kawausa))

She had followed him all over the village, and she couldn't tell if he had known she was there on not. He was one of the hardest person for her to read, even while having her Sharingan on him at all times.

She saw him tour the village, but didn't know if he was really touring the village or perhaps analyzing its hot spots and maybe making a tactical map of the village.

After an hour or so, she saw him ask a villager for a place to eat, and was guided to her favorite place to eat. A place where her best friend worked in and was a favorite place to another lost friend of hers.

The sight of the stand would always bring back memories of her lost friend, who was her first friend and best friend and for her was a first crush that never left her, but had died because of the prejudice of the villagers and for something that he had no control over.

Whenever she would come to this stand, she would relive her memories of their time together. Had she known what would happen then perhaps she would have been able to help him some more, and maybe relieve him of some of the pain he had to suffer. When he died and she became ANBU, she had searched for every piece of information about him. She read about how some of the younger kids would pick on him when he was alone and receive encouragement from the older generations. She had even read about the reports about his attacks by the villagers when they would get drunk.

She was disgusted at the villagers and was quite happy when they were punished after he was gone, but couldn't help but wish that it had happened without him having to die.

She also wondered why he didn't ask for their help. She at first though it was because of pride. However her Kaa-san had corrected her and told her the real reason. About what would of have happened had he asked for their help and had the villagers hatred directed at them. That he took their hatred upon his shoulders alone in order to spare them from having to live like he himself lived. Her admiration for him had increased and so did her love for him upon reaching that conclusion.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw him suddenly exit the stand and head towards a hotel. She saw him enter the hotel and felt his signature speaking with an employee and then sensed him heading to a room. Leaving a Kage Bunshin just in case, she went back to report to the Sandaime Hokage.

She quickly Shunshined to his office and bowed low to her leader, and said "Hokage-sama, I have returned."

"Report Kawausa." ordered the old Kage, with the same people as before in the office.

She told everything that had happened and what she saw. When she was done, she awaited further instruction. She heard her leader order her, "Take off your mask, Kawausa." She immediately did as she was told, and unknown to anyone, the clone' eyes widened at the face of the ANBU. The woman had pale white skin and black hair that reached past her shoulders but was tied in to a ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She also had black eyes and two small defined lines right under her eyes. She was also wearing a necklace just like his around her neck.

He could recognize the woman anywhere even though it's been years since he last saw her. This was Izumi Uchiha, his first friend and first female best friend he ever had,

'Boss needs to know about this' thought the clone. Just as he was about to get out and dispel, he felt the rush of information from the dispelled clone, and continued his spying. He then heard something that made him listen even more attentively than before.

"How is the situation with your clan, Izumi-chan?" asked the Hokage, with an undertone of sadness.

"I'm afraid that the situation is the same and is even getting worse. My father has gathered the almost unanimous agreement from the clan. There a few who don't wish be a part of the Coup. He had them executed in secret, while the rest kept their disagreement quiet. My mother and uncle to name a few. My father had decided to begin the coup in two days from now sir. I was…..I was tasked of assassinating you sir." She replied, with a lower voice at the end.

The old man sighed, as he kept smoking his pipe, while the two Sannin were standing behind him exchanged looks between them, and Kakashi was standing to the side in silence.

"Hokage-sama, I request you allow me to perform the mission as we agreed on." Said Izumi with her head still to the ground, hiding her face.

The man was silent for a few seconds before he answered, "Denied."

She was surprised at the response, but managed to keep her anger within her at the response, and said "With all due respect Hokage-sama, then what will you do? The clan must be dealt with and I wish to be the one to do it." She said. Her voice was determined to do what she believed was the right thing to do.

"You are one of the best ANBU operatives I have Izumi-chan. I can't give you this mission. If I do, we won't be able to hide it from the eyes of the world. We will need every last bit of help once this situation is resolved." 'Besides, I can't allow you to carry that burden upon your shoulder. If I did, I would never be able to face Naruto in the afterlife.' Was the thought in his mind, as his face contorted into grief.

The others in the room, besides Izumi, could practically read his thought from his face, and they all flinched at the reminder of the little boy.

'NO….I can't let that happen. Sure hope Boss agrees to what I'm about to do' "I could provide my assistance if you wish." Said the clone as he emerged from the corner he was hiding.

The moment he spoke, he saw them all turn towards him with shock in their eyes, before they all got into their stances and ready to attack. The old man was the only one who didn't take a stance, but was equally as shocked as they were, and then proceeded to ask, "Sparda-san…how were you able to hide there? And how did you do it without us noticing?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

To be able to hide his presence from three Kage level shinobi and two almost S-ranked ninja was supposed to be impossible. He could be more dangerous than they ever thought. But at the same time, if what he said was true, he could truly be the one to dig them out of their deep hole.

"You know nothing about me and my power, Sandaime-san. Besides ninja are the warriors of the shadow, who sometimes need to strike in the light. Do not underestimate me, otherwise…" here his eyes bore into each of the older ninja in the room and continued, "you won't get the chance to be sorry."

Both Sannin prepared themselves for a fight, while the two Sharingan users took out their swords in preparation. However one "Stand down!" for the Hokage had them calm down, but keep their guards up in his presence.

Turning to him, Hiruzen spoke, "And how do you intend on helping us? And what would the cost be?"

Looking at the individuals in the room, the clone let out a small breath, as he walked over to the Hokage paintings and stood in front of the fourth picture. Feeling their eyes on him, he said "Allow me to perform the dead with the Uchiha clan. If I did it I will kill all the members of the clan who are involved in the Coup which are the older generations, and leave the younger ones and the civilians who had nothing to do with the whole return I expect a number of three things from you. What do you say?"

The man looked at his back and asked, "And how exactly are we supposed to trust you to do something like this? And what pray tell are those things you want?"

"I don't expect you to trust me but you have my word. And I never brake those." Said the clone.

For a split for Izumi, the moment he said those words, his face was replaced with a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, and was grinning while saying, _'I promise and I never go back on my promises'_

She was brought back to the moment when he continued, "and as for the things I want, I believe you'll find them working for everyone's good not only mine. Firstly, I want to be put in the Konoha Bingo Book as an S-ranked criminal for doing the deed as well as something else you'll know in a few minutes. Secondly, I want to know everything you know about the Shinigami himself. And third I want you to give me everything you know about a man named…Danzo Shimura." He said with a voice filled with venom at the end.

The room's occupants were surprised at the weird, in their minds, requests. Someone wanting to be put into the Bingo Books? Hiruzen was already going to do that ever since he brought them Raiga's head on a platter…literally. The second request had him, Jiraiya and Kakashi stiffening. The third had all of the room's occupants shocked.

Almost each of the room's occupants had their eyes widened when they heard Danzo's name all of a sudden. The Hokage was the one to ask the question on all their minds, "How do you know Danzo? What has he got to do with you?"

The clone stood there for a few seconds before answering, "He was an accomplice with someone that I killed. He was trying to buy humans. Kekkai Genkai users that were imprisoned in the war in Kiri and sold like cattle. He was trying to buy them and use them for himself. I killed the middle man and stopped his entire operation. I have enough knowledge about him to know he is a War Hawk. Can you imagine what would have happened if he had gained these Kekkai Genkais? I also heard rumors about him and about his blank faced ROOT ANBU. That's why I'm here to kill him too. Loose ends and all." (Where did I get that?) He said with a shrug in the end.

The others stood staring at him for a few minutes, before Hiruzen sighed and massaged his temples tiredly.

Tsunade then spoke for the first time and said," I don't know why you're all worked up sensei. I say tell him about Danzo and the Shinigami and put him in the Bingo Book and let us move on with our lives. If he's offering to deal with both our problems, then why not?"

Hiruzen sighed and turned to his other student and sked, "what do you think Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was silent for a few seconds before he shrugged, and said "don't see why you shouldn't. Go ahead sensei."

Turning to his two most trusted ANBU, he saw Kakashi nod his agreement, while Izumi was reluctant in showing it but did so in the end.

So he told him everything he knew about Danzo. About the ANBU force that _he thinks_ no one knows about and their approximate number of three hundred ANBU level shinobi. He also told how they were all orphans or clan rejects and were Hand-picked to join ROOT. While he was talking, he was expecting the man to interrupt him and ask for more request or even a team of ANBU to help him. Fighting three hundred ANBU was not something normal people can do. Even some Kage-level shinobi find that difficult. But to his surprise the man was just standing there with a blank face and was absorbing everything he had on the matter.

When he was done, he saw the man nod his head once, and close his eyes. For a few seconds no one spoke till he opened his eyes once more and said, "three hundred ANBU level shinobi running around under the village. I can sense them as well as a number of fifty smaller chakra signatures, which I assume are new recruits. Not to mention Danzo himself who looks to be at least low-Kage from the size of his chakra. But it also feels weird, it feels like Tsunade-hime here. Anything else you're hiding from me?"

The atmosphere in the entire room grew cold at that moment. Tsunade was seen with a heavy scowl on her face as she turned to the old man, who was shocked at what he heard, and said "don't tell me he did what I'm thinking he did?" Her anger was barely held back as she said that.

The old man sighed, and said "if what he is saying is true, then I'm afraid so. Very well I'm assigning you this mission Sparda-san. Eliminate the guilty members of the Uchiha clan as well as all ROOT personal, with the exception of the recruits. They may still be salvaged. With them Danzo himself. You will then leave the village and never come back and be made an S-rank criminal for performing an unjust action of "The Uchiha Clan Massacre" as well as slaying three hundred ANBU shinobi of Konoha on your escape. You will never mention the betrayal of the Uchiha clan. Do you agree?"

Sparda replied, "Of course. However, we are not done yet. I believe I asked for three request and you have answered two. The third if you will?"

The man looked at him and asked, "and may I ask why you want to know about the Shinigami?" he had his guard up the whole time. That subject was way too close to the Kyuubi for his liking.

Sparda simply looked at him, and said "that is for me to know and you to never find out. If you will?"

The Hokage sighed, for the millionth time in this never-ending day, and answered, "I don't know much about the subject. Supposedly no one does. He is a god after all. All I know is that the Uzumaki clan of sealing were the closest of people to the spiritual god and even made a Jutsu to summon him. But that requires a large sacrifice. I have seen the Jutsu performed only once in my life." 'That was one day that I wish never happened.' Thought the man.

'Of course. The Uzumaki clan. I read in one of the scroll about the hidden shrines that they had. Wasn't there one near the outskirts of Konoha? Why didn't Boss think of that?' "Very well thank you Sandaime-san. I will be going now. My mission will begin tomorrow night at this same time. I will need time to prepare…so please don't send anyone to me unless it is for critical information. By your leave," receiving a nod he immediately left through the window in order to cut through the whole building.

When he was gone every one of them released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Jiraiya was the first to speak and said," Phew…finally he's gone. Does that Gaki creep you out or what? With his cold face and voice he could probably freeze an icicle,"

"Surprisingly, I agree with you. What the hell kind of life did he live to become like that?" Tsunade asked.

The Sandaime was the one to answer, and said "It doesn't matter. What matters is that he does his job and then leave the village."

Izumi then asked, "Are you sure that was wise Hokage-sama? Trusting someone we know nothing about for something so crucial?" she didn't want to doubt her leader, but that was a bit too trustworthy for shinobi.

"I know Izumi-chan, but this would be for the best. However Kakashi-kun, I want you to stand Guard on him now, and tomorrow night you and Izumi-chan will make sure that he does his job and doesn't kill any of the innocents. Understood?!"

They both replied with a, "Hai, Hokage-sama". He then dismissed them and stood up, while at the same time, turned to his window and thought, 'I can feel a change occurring in the world as we speak, and that kid is going to be the center of it,'. His original plan when he first met Sparda had been to have his ANBU perform the massacre and then pin the blame on the man. While he knew that doing so would paint a target on the man's back, he had no connection to the man, and so was willing to sacrifice him than any other follower of his. While that can be seen as cruelty and injustice, in the ninja world things like that happen. Though now it seems that he wants to do it himself. And why would he stop him if it was for the benefit of Konoha?

* * *

(With the clone)

As soon as he got a good distance from the Hokage mansion, the clone dispelled after making sure the coast was clear.

* * *

(Hotel room- original-2:00 am)

While the clone had been in the Hokage office, the original had returned to his hotel room and tried to get some more sleep. A few hours later, he was woken up when he received the memories of the dispelled clone.

When he had finished processing the memories, he couldn't believe his luck. He had found the key to his problem. The way to fix what the Yondaime did. He remembered the scroll that mentioned the Uzumaki clan's shrine. He quickly got up and left a clone to act in his place in the room. While most people would never be able to move around and do what he did without resting at night, he had found that sleep had simply become more of a luxury than a requirement. His stamina before his change was great, after his awakening had become inexhaustible. His master had even made him fight waves of demons till he dropped. He had grown tired after days of constant killing.

When he got up, he quickly opened a portal and went through it. On his journey to the leaf he had marked a few trees just in case of emergencies or if he needed to get a quick exit.

He emerged a few miles away from Konoha when he was travelling with the Konoha shinobi. He then closed his eyes, and reached with his chakra through the earth, in search of the shrine. He found it three miles North-East of the village and the Hokage monument.

Without wasting any time, he immediately started heading in the direction of the shrine. It didn't take him long to reach it. Within forty five minutes he had reached it. When he did he saw it mostly crumbled to the ground and with its remaining standing walls all cracked and covered with moss. Looked and could sense a few small chakra signatures resonating from it. When he entered he saw a podium with three Uzumaki symbols in a triangle and a number of twenty seven masks, three rows and nine columns. Each of the masks had different shapes and sizes and each had a different signature. The only thing they had in common was that they all transmitted a feeling of death into the air. Below them was a pit of black fire.

Though that didn't seem to bother him, as he closed in on the masks, he felt each of their signatures.

'These things shouldn't be in a place like this. If someone had found them who knows what would have happened.' He then summoned Vendetta and used the sword to pick up each of the masks. Whenever he touched a mask, he would get a weird feeling, but it would seem the artifact he needed was not there. Though when he reached the second row, sixth column to the left, when he touched the mask he could feel that it was the one he needed. Finding the one he needed, he threw the rest into the fire, which cause it to rise so high, it reached the ceiling and lit fire to it.

Within seconds, the whole place began to burn to the ground, while he was walking away from it. He then opened a portal to the shadow world and went through it with the mask, and left fire to burn, and for an ANBU squad to arrive to investigate the scene.

* * *

(Shadow world)

As soon as he came out of the portal, he looked around himself. The shadow world had not changed at all since he first got here. It was the same as ever. The same valley, the same tree. The same branches, everything.

The place where he had a mark, was a small cabin that was made by his ancestor who lived in it and had left it for him to use. Thinking of his late master, brought back the memories of their final encounter.

* * *

(Flashback-one week before return to Uzu)

_It had been five years ever since he had first arrived to the shadow world. Five years since he started training under Vergil-sama. While it was not easy, he had faced every trial head-on, and was able to master everything he was taught. He had learned each and every technique for his Meiton bloodline and was even able to create a few new ones. His physical speed and power were on a whole different level then they were before. He could say that that aspect of his training was complete._

_He had also become a master in TaiJutsu thanks to his master's teachings and sparring with both his master and Kurama. His KenJutsu was also one of his strongest abilities, thanks to the constant spars and training from a master swordsman like Vergil-sama, his own had reached a level higher than any other._

_He was currently sitting in the cabin where he has been living for the last few years. He had been told by Vergil-sama that his training has reached its end, and all that remains is one final test._

_When he heard that, he had almost yelled and started shouting about how excited he was. But thanks to training how to control his emotions, he was able to repress the urge to embarrass himself in front of his master. He had told him to meet him on their training grounds in a few minutes and prepare himself for the final test._

_When the time came, he took a deep breath, rose to his feet, and went to the training field. When he reached it, he saw his master meditating with Yamato in his lap._

_He stood in silence waiting to be acknowledged, and in a few seconds saw him stands and turn around so he was facing him._

_They then stood in silence for a few seconds before Vergil made an exact copy of Yamato, using his own extremely potent chakra and threw it to him. When he caught it, he stared at it in confusion and then turned towards his master, and saw him enter his Dark Slayer Style opening stance, and he immediately tensed and did the same._

"_I have taught everything I know, my deshi (disciple). Now all that's left is one more test. In order to become the next wielder of Yamato…..you must kill me." Said Vergil, with a firm voice._

_Sparda's eyes widened at that, and before he was given a chance to process that information, he had to parry a stab to his heart, and duck under a slash meant to cut his head._

_Jumping back to make some distance, he tried to say something along the lines of "are you mad!" but wasn't given a chance, as his master quickly closed in, and they started dual of swordsmanship. Every time one would swing their blade, the other would be ready to parry it._

_While Sparda was a master swordsman, compared to his master he was still a rookie. So he entered his DT (indigo) and started to fight back. While in that mode his strength and speed were far greater than Vergil's, his master still had a lot more experience and was the better swordsman between them._

_They continued to clash. Swings were dodged, stabs redirected, and whenever they entered a stalemate with their swords, Sparda would push his master back. While he was taking the dual seriously, Vergil was growing prouder and prouder of his deshi. While he was holding back a lot of his power in the form of his DT, he was going full force in this KenJutsu fight, and his deshi was matching him with everything he has._

_Deciding that he has proved himself to him, he entered his DT and used the tactic "Shock and Awe" and quickly stabbed the shocked Sparda in the heart with Yamato._

_As blood was seeping from his mouth and chest, Sparda stood there staring at the devil infront of him. In his own DT (indigo) he could sense the power that was overflowing from Vergil._

_Leaving Yamato in his student's chest, he started speaking in his demonic voice, "__**You have failed, my deshi**__. __**It would seem that you are not my true heir. I was wrong with wasting all that time training you. And now you shall die.**__" he said, as he turned around and started walking in the other direction._

_As for Sparda, he had fallen to his knees with Yamato still stabbed in his chest. Tears were running down his cheeks at what his master and surrogate father had just said. He then heard someone speak in his head, as he fell onto his back with Yamato still in his chest._

"_**Is this it Sparda? Are you just going to give up now?**__" asked Kurama. Not receiving an answer, and feeling his jailor's heart beat get slower, he roared with his highest voice and said, "__**IS THAT ALL SPARDA? ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM SAY THAT ABOUT YOU? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP? WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE PROMISE TO FREE ME? WHAT ABOUT THE TWO GIRLS YOU LEFT BACK IN KONOHA? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO DIE AFTER YOU PROMISED TO SEE THEM AGAIN?**__" still receiving no answer and finally feeling his jailor's heart beat stop, Kurama tried one last time, "__**SPARDA!**__"_

_As for Sparda himself, he heard Kurama's words, but felt too tired to respond. He could feel his life slipping away from him. When Kurama mentioned his promise, he tried to move his body and remove Yamato, but couldn't. When Kurama mentioned the girls, he felt his vision darken, even though he was resisting it with all his power. When Kurama called out to him one last, he could feel something take over his body, and saw Yamato getting launched from his body and into the air, and felt himself change. He then heard a roar and then everything went blank._

_As for Vergil himself, he could feel disappointment flood his body at the death of his deshi. He had truly believed the young one would become the next legend. He had never acknowledged the boy with the name he had chosen for himself. He had never called him Sparda, but as his student and disciple._

_He would acknowledge the boy as the second Sparda, when he had proven himself and not before that._

_As he was walking away, he heard something that made him stop in his track, and put a large smirk on his demonic visage._

**DA-DUM**

_Turning to the source, he saw Yamato fly in the air._

**DA-DUM**

**DA-DUM**

_He then saw his deshi rise to his feet, in a zombie-like way, and saw his head was lowered to the ground. Then suddenly energy started exploding from around him. The color of the energy was a dark purplish-blue mixed in with black. Then an entire cyclone of chakra started forming infront of him all around the zombie-like being. The sky itself started darkening with lightning sounding through it. (Imagine Ichigo getting his Shinigami powers vs Ginjo. I have a great AMV that I listen to when I write all the time. Link on profile)_

"_RRAA__**AAHHH**__" was the demonic roar that sounded all throughout the area, with the source being within the storm itself._

_That's when the chakra started seeping back into Sparda. When the smoke dissipated, what stood infront of him was a full devil. That's was when Yamato suddenly landed in between the two of them._

_They both stood there, and in an instant charged at each other, with Yamato in the middle._

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

_Sparda groaned, as he started waking up. When he did he looked around himself and saw the entire ten mile training field in ruins. He could also feel himself clutching something in his hand, and when he looked down saw Yamato in its sheath in his hand. When he did he started looking around for his master. He would never leave Yamato away from himself, it was a part of him._

_When he looked behind him, he found his mater. Though after he did, he wished he hadn't. The man was a mess. His clothes had holes in them and were rags. His royal blue trench coat was red with his blood. Even his white hair was bloody. But that's wasn't the worse thing about him. What was, was the large fist sized hole that went through his chest and pierced his heart._

_Even though he had all these injuries, the man himself was awake and staring at him with pride shining in his almost dead eyes. He quickly scramble to his feet, and tried to help him as much as possible._

_However, he was stopped from doing that by Vergil himself, who said, "Stop my deshi. This is what I wanted. I needed you to awaken your full power. And now that Yamato has drank from your blood, it has recognized you as its new owner. You have passed my test, now go. You need to return to the human world and make your own legend. Go and show them the legend of the second SPARDA!" he said with conviction in the end, before he stopped moving._

_All throughout his speech, Sparda was shedding tears, he now knew that he lost his master. He would never see him again. By the time he finished, his resolve hardened to steal as he closed his eyes and thought, 'I will make you proud Vergil-sama. I promise, and I never go back on my promises,'_

_Though what he never noticed, was how a small ball of light rose from Vergil's chest, and into his own._

(Flashback end)

* * *

After that happened, he had spent a week in order to bury and honor his master in the shadow world, and to master his Full DT. He knew that he could never use it in battle except in the extreme emergencies. The power that he had in that mode was too destructive to be used almost anywhere. Not that he ever needed it. He had his own DT (indigo) to use and it would be enough to use in fights.

He then decided to get back to the subject at hand. Taking out the mask, he held it in his hand, and was about to put it on before he thought of something.

Deciding to be cautious in this situation, he made a clone and had it wear the mask. Nothing happened for a few seconds, when suddenly the clone started to shake and convulse. It fell to the ground in pain and started to yell as a ghost-like entity made itself known behind it.

It was wearing ragged white robe, with it having a large mane-like hair and two horns jutting out from somewhere under its hair. Its skin was a dark shade of purple, with slited narrow eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. In its mouth, it had a dagger and was grabbing the hilt with its right hand, while the left was holding prayer beads.

A few seconds later the clone stopped yelling, and puffed out while the entity turned to its summoner with a grin on its face.

"**So you have finally summoned me, eh Naruto? Or should I call you Sparda? I have been waiting for you."**

* * *

Ooooh! Another cliffhanger!

What will happen now I wonder?

Hope you liked the chapters and the surprises in it. I might be able to get chapter 8 done within the next few days. But like I said before my exams are here so no more updates for a few weeks.

Seeya next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome again…as you can see, I was able to squeeze the last chapter I could.

This will be my last chapter for some time. Details at the end.

As a reminder, there is an important Poll on my profile. If you haven't voted yet please do so. It concerns Sasuke's fate.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

Enjoy…..

* * *

Within the shadow world, stood two beings face to face. The first was Sparda, while the other was none other than the Shinigami himself.

Sparda was standing there, staring at the Shinigami. He had a blank face, but held a curious look in his eyes. "Why where you waiting for me to summon you? Was I supposed to do that?"

The spirits grin seemed to grow, even with the dagger in its mouth, and said "**Yes actually you were. In this life that is. But that's something you don't need to concern yourself about. What is important is that you summoned me now, and you want me to break what I did in my last deal, correct?** "When he saw him nod, he continued, "**then I believe we should continue this conversation in the presence of all the people involved with it. Meaning in your mindscape…shall we?**" without waiting for a response, he places his hand with the beads on it on Sparda's head and entered his mind.

* * *

(Mindscape)

When Sparda opened his eyes again, he saw that he was standing in the room that used to contain Kurama's cage. He saw both Kurama's siting there on their haunches, with his two added house guests/prisoners, chained in between them. They were glaring at him, and even though the man's glare was nothing he couldn't handle, he felt a small feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach from the woman's glare.

However, he quickly put it behind them when he saw the Shinigami appear behind all four of them. He quickly appeared infront of him, and infront of both Kurama's just in case. When the four saw him disappear, they were confused.

"**You shouldn't worry too much, young Sparda. I harbor no ill intent for the Bijuu.**" Said the Shinigami. When they heard the voice, all four turned their heads to the source, and all four of them started shivering in feel. Though both Kurama's were shocked yet grateful for the act of Sparda. Few would stand in the face of the Shinigami, with no fear, and for them.

'**I told he was different.**' Though Kurama to his counterpart, with a small smile on his face.

'**I know, and I believe you now.**' Replied Kurai in his mind, as he returned that smile.

As for the only two humans, they stood there shocked at the entity infront of them. They have only seen that entity the night of the Kyuubi attack. The same night they died in. The same night that was their son's birthday and the same night they had left him an orphan. And then when they appeared in the seal expecting to see their son, all they saw was a white haired man who told their son was dead and he was the one who left in his place. They were confused at the connection the man had with their son. They saw him interact with Kyuubi as if they were friends which surprised them. The same creature of rage and hate associating with a human? They then saw him release the Kyuubi and saw it stand with the man. He also had Kushina's **Chakra Chains**, which should be impossible, since it was an ability unique to her. He had even summoned the Shinigami in order to help him release the Kyuubi. He had also dared to stand against the Shinigami himself to shield Kyuubi. Just what was going on?

While they were standing there, the Shinigami started talking, **"how about we get a bit more comfortable? The tense atmosphere won't help with this crucial matter.**" He said, as light started surrounding him. When the light faded, what stood infront of them was a spiky, white haired man with a handsome angular face, and a pair of menacing and sickly yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shihakushō, with a black sash on his waist and a long white coat. "What do you think? I look good right?" asked the man, with a grin and a teasing voice. (Pic available)

Sparda was standing quietly and staring at the Shinigami with a raised eyebrow, and said "how are you the Shinigami? Shouldn't you be a responsible and serious person?"

"That's what everyone thinks. But in reality I'm a calm soul. I like to relax and gather souls. That's all I am. And you can call me Shin. Y'know you can call me shin, short for Shinigami...get it?" asked with a grin, however seeing Sparda's face remain the same, he actually pouted and called him a "spoilsport".

He then turned serious, and said "we should get on to business now. You want to break the seal and have both Kyuubi one again. I can do that, however it has a price. The soul that was sacrificed will be released from it resting place. That means the soul of Minato Namikaze. What do you say?

Sparda looked at him and said, "I don't care about what happens to his soul. He's dead either way. What I wish to know is what the price for releasing him and summoning you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Shin seemed to smirk in joy, and said "I knew you weren't going to miss that. Normally it would require the soul of the summoner. But in this case, and for you I will make an exception. You have been slaying demons for a long time, haven't you?" when he received a nod as his answer, he said "I want their souls. You see every Devil Arm and some weapons have the ability to store the souls they kill. That sword of yours, the one you call Vendetta is filled with them. Yamato, even more so. What I want are the souls within Vendetta, and perhaps later, we could meet again and make another deal for the souls in Yamato. Do you agree?" he asked, as he stuck out his hand, waiting for him to shake it.

Sparda stood contemplating the deal for a few seconds, and in the end did it. There was no other way to break Shin's doing. So reaching out he took his hand in his own. He then saw Shin's smirk widen and felt his own eyes widen, when a large amount of pain rushed through his body. He had to grit his teeth as hard as he could to stop himself from yelling in pain, as he fell to his knees. Fire started to surround his arm and it was burning him, and started to stretch on his arm till it reached his right shoulder and began to run all over his chest, and surrounded his heart and formed into a seal with a skull in the middle of a circle. (War's symbol on his big arm from DarkSiders). While this was happening, the mindscape started to change. When it finally steeled down, the Sewer theme disappeared and in its place was a ruin that looked similar to Uzu, and the sky was filled with dark clouds and thunder storms. But what was on the clouds was something similar to a movie, or a group of memories. The power that was being implemented in Sparda was changing his entire Mindscape and was bringing back his memories.

While this was happening, both Kurama's where not standing still. The moment they saw their partner fall to his knees in pain, they both yelled his name, and were snarling at Shin. When they saw him not letting go of his hand, they both jumped and tried to crush him and make him let go, but he simply countered by erecting a barrier around himself and Sparda, and caused them to bounce off of it. Seeing that brute force was not going to get them into the barrier, they both started charging a BijuuDama from both sides of the barrier. But just as they were about to fire it, they saw Sparda start breathing normally and saw him stand up and let go of Shin's hand with the barrier dropping down, all the while ignoring the memories being played. Thought just because they didn't focus on them, some others did.

With the two humans, they were looking at what was happening in silence. That man was a demon slayer. He had slayed hundreds of demons. He was talking with the Shinigami like they were old friends. When they saw the two broker a deal together and shake on it. They then saw fall to his feet in pain. The also saw the Kyuubi's showing worry and concern for the man. So much so that they attacked THE SHINIGAMI for him! They even charged two highly destructive Techniques to save him. Who was he? They got their answer, when they saw the sky replaying his memories. They saw the life that he had before his awakening. Seeing all the things he had to go through brought tears to their eyes, they saw the glares people would give him on the street. The beatings that the kids, and some adults would administer and the cowardice of the Sandaime as he stood there doing nothing. But they also saw the deep connection that he had developed with the two girls his age. The bond that was made between them. They also saw his escape and declaration he made of his identity which broke their hearts even more. They even saw his training in Uzu. They saw how he would interact with the Kyuubi, and how they became friends, and somewhat understood the bond they made. they didn't see the training with Vergil, for some reason that section of his life was not shown, but they did see after, they saw him fight and defeat the Kiri swordsman and saw him help the entire island of Nami no Kuni. The also saw his deal with the Sandaime. They were shocked that he would do such a thing, but were proud that he was doing this for the right reasons and for not wanting revenge on Konoha for what they did to him.

"It is done. I have given you the ability to manipulate Human souls the same way you can with Devil and Demon souls. This will allow you to pay me with those as well. Now then, Summon Vendetta and I will take the souls stored in it and break the previous deal." He said.

Sparda complied and summoned Vendetta, which caused the original Kurama to become the weapon and for his chakra to stay standing, and stabbed in the ground next to him. He then saw Shin approach the hilt and saw red spheres suddenly emerge from the sword and flow into Shin's hand.

This continued for a minute, while Shin's face had never left its smirk. When it was finally over he released the sword, and they saw a blue sphere appear in Shin's other hand. "As per our deal. The souls in Vendetta in exchange for the soul of one Minato Namikaze and the union of both parts of Kyuubi. It was a pleasure doing business with you. That mark on your chest will allow you to also summon me if you want. Catch ya later Sparda." He said, and they saw the sphere in his hand glow, which caused the Kyuubi's to glow as well. The ball then shattered and the Kyuubi's could feel something happening to them.

He then disappeared and left the sphere floating in the air. When Sparda approached it, he grabbed it, and crushed it in his hand. When he did a power burst from it, and the glow that surrounded the Kyuubi's vanished, as well as a soul that went and suddenly vanished from the mindscape.

When all was said and done, Sparda sighed and turned to both Kurama's, and smiled at his partner and counterpart, and said "Now that it was all done and accounted for, why don't you try to merge again?"

Dispelling Vendetta which returned Kurama to himself, the two nodded and turned to each other. Trying again they, interlocked their hands and tails, and molded their chakra together. This time instead of being rejected and expelled from each other, they both turned into pure chakra and started to merge together. The two started glowing and merging into one being, that grew so much it towered over their previous form. A few seconds later the glow was gone and in its place stood an even bigger Kyuubi. It was three times larger than the two that made it up.

Sparda had to look up even more than before, in order to look him in the face. Though that became easier when Kurama lowered his head and allowed him to stand on his nose.

"How do you feel Kurama? Now that you're back to full power?" asked Sparda as he looked his partner in the eye.

Kurama smirked, and answered, "**It feels good...No in fact it feels great!**" he yelled as he roared with all his power, which caused shockwaves to emerge from him, and caused the clouds in the sky to part for a bit, before returning to its stormy visage.

"Good. Now that were done with that matter, we still have to deal with something else, or more like someone else. The two down there," he said as pointed to the chained humans.

With a nod, Kurama lowered his head and made it so that it was infront of the two. That's when Sparda jumped off of it and landed infront of them. When he did, he saw both of them looking at him with emotion filled expressions. He could identify a few of them like, sadness, pride, longing and happiness.

"Now what to do with the two of you?" said Sparda, as he stared at his two pseudo-prisoners.

Kushina was the one to start, as she said, "Naruto please we kno…." She was interrupted before she could finish her words.

"Stop right there Kushina-san." He said. Both of them flinched at the formal way he had addressed her. "I am not Naruto. In a past life I might have been him, however that person died in the explosion of his apartment building. I am now Sparda and no-one else. Do you understand?"

"Naruto just because you don't acknowledge us as your parents, doesn't mean we aren't. And just because you changed your name doesn't mean you aren't Naruto…our Naruto." said the man with a firm voice.

This resulted with Sparda raising an eyebrow and asking, "Excuse me Yondaime, what would you know about me? You weren't there in any part of my life. All you did was tie me to a ship and leave me to drag it on the earth without any help. You have no right in telling me what I should do with my life. Now, I was going to use my new power to release you from my mindscape and let you continue with your lives before Kurama's attack. But now I have a feeling that if I do that you are going to intervene with my business. So I have decided to keep you chained in here and when I'm about to leave Konoha will release you. This way you'll be less of a headache to deal with." He said and turned around to face Kurama, and said "make sure they stay chained. I don't want them out of your sight and doing Kami knows what, ok?" when he received his partners nod, he disappeared from the mindscape and woke up.

All the while that was happening, Minato's face was a picture of shock and sadness while Kushina had red and puffy eyes from the amount of crying she was doing at the response. They both tried to talk to him some more, but their shock prevented them from uttering a single word. They had messed up, and it seemed there was nothing they could do to reconcile and fix the relationship with their wayward son.

* * *

(Outside world-shadow world)

The moment he opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the shadow world, he sighed and opened a portal back to the Yondaime's head. He had something to do before he went back to his room. When he did, he sealed the two bodies into a scroll, and opened a portal to his room. He still had a lot of work to do. He had to prepare for a massacre.

* * *

(Hotel room)

When he had emerged from the portal, the first thing he did was dispel his clone. When he processed his memories, he saw that Hiruzen had done as he said, and had limited communication between them. Though the two ANBU guards were unnecessary, he knew that they were there because he wasn't trusted, and he was fine with that. He didn't trust them either. The few he did, were his now late master, Kurama, Izumi and her mother and the Ichiraku's to some extent.

He had decided to perform the massacre at night so as to make it easier to have them all in one spot. In their compound. By using the ninja arts he was trained in, he knew he was more than capable to sneak up on them and finish them all. The only problem would be the other massacre he had to perform. The killing of the ROOT would be far more difficult to perform, but he had a plan. He would finish the Uchiha's first, then he would infiltrate the ROOT HQ, which he knows is underground and draw them out. When all that was done he could trap them in a barrier and it would be all over for them.

This way the ROOT shinobi will at least be seen as normal ANBU and will have died on duty, because of a bloodthirsty and cold-hearted monster like him. He would be in the Bingo Book for killing them as normal ANBU.

When he got out of the hotel, he started thinking where he should go. While he was thinking, he saw two mothers who were holding two kids by their hands and were walking down the street. The two kids had some recognizable feature, like the first having swirl marks on his cheeks and being a bit chubby, while the other one had a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He recognized the features as those from the two clans of Konoha the Akimichi and the Nara. Deciding to see where they were going he started to follow them.

Within a few minutes they finally reached their destination. It was a simple park, where there were many kids playing around. Though what caught his attention were the two kids and a few others. There was a young girl with dark blue hair that was short and framed her face. Another would be a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair with a blue clip in it. Another one was a boy with messy brown hair and black slitted eyes and had fang marks on his cheeks. He also had a puppy with him. Another boy that drew his attention was a boy who was wearing a jacket with a hood and a high collar that obstructed his face alongside a pair of black glasses. The last person to attract his attention was a girl with pink hair and green eyes playing with the blonde girl.

While he was looking at them, he sensed someone familiar enter the park. When he turned he froze upon seeing the woman infront of him. The woman was non-other than Mikoto Uchiha and with her was her son Sasuke, who she seemed to be almost dragging to the playground.

He also sensed how one of the ANBU stiffened when he turned his head towards the tow Uchiha's, which meant that it was Izumi who was watching him. He let them be, which made her relax in her hiding spot. He simply sat there on a bench in the park, watching as kids played, while their mothers were talking to each other. He saw the kids laugh as they played with their friends. They still knew nothing about the real world and the lives that were suffering right outside their gates. The war, the blood and gore that was happening right infront of them, and they would see it if they weren't in the safety of their surrounding walls.

While he was contemplating the situation, he sensed one of his ANBU guards go away, and left Izumi to watch his alone. He then sensed her flare her chakra and then felt it heading to a nearby area that seemed to be a training ground. He sighed then got up and started heading there, though he did see Mikoto looking in the same direction he was going.

He smirked as he thought 'same old Mikoto-Obasan, nothing gets by you.' He then quickly shunshined to the grounds.

* * *

(Training grounds)

When he reached the grounds, he saw Izumi standing there in the middle of it with her hand in her Ninja-to. When he stood in front of her, she suddenly drew her sword and attempted to slash at him only to receive Yamato in its sheath.

"You have fast reflexes." She said, "But you are nowhere near the necessary skill to kill my clan," she said and she suddenly dispersed in to a flock of crows. He realized he was in a Genjutsu and dispelled it, he felt her Ninja-to on his neck. "You're dead," she said.

"Not quite," he replied as he puffed into a cloud of smoke, and she felt her eyes widen when the sheath of Yamato appeared tapping her shoulder and right next to her jugular vein. She stood there frozen till he removed the sword from her and kept it in his left hand.

When she turned to him, he could see her pain showing in her eyes, and the sadness that came with the knowledge of what will happen to her clan. His heart broke on the sight, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled her towards him and engulfed her in a hug. When she felt him embrace her, she stiffened but relaxed in the end, and her emotional wall broke. For some reason she couldn't hide herself from him. She then locked her hands behind his lower back while she wept on his chest. He tightened his hold on her, and started to rub her hair and back, trying to comfort her.

They remained like that for a few minutes, in which he took to a tree and laid on it with her on him, while he continued his ministrations.

Izumi couldn't believe she had broken down infront of this complete stranger, but she somewhat felt he was familiar. He sort of reminded her of her Naruto. Her best friend and first crush. Not in the behavior, but with the sir surrounding him. He had the same that surrounded Naruto that she relaxed in his embrace as if he was Naruto himself that was holding her.

Watching form the side lines, was a clone of Mikoto. She knew that her daughter held the burden of her clan on her shoulders. She was also told by her Izumi that this man had seemingly appeared from nowhere and decided to fix her clan on his own. She saw the confrontation between them, and was slightly afraid for her daughter's life. But what really affected her, was seeing her daughter cry in the man's embrace. Izumi hadn't cried ever since the death of little Naruto, and had kept it in. but to see her cry in his arms, both pleased and saddened her. Holding back her emotions for such a long time would have been bad for her, but this man was able to help her, and while saddened that she hadn't come to her, she was fine with it as long as she stopped carrying her burdens alone.

The clone then turned tail, and dispelled wanting to give them their privacy. What it didn't know was that Sparda had already knew it was there, but simply ignored her.

They stayed like that for half an hour. When she finally tried to stand up, he saw that her face had a heavy blush on it. Before she could start talking, he put his hands on her shoulders, and said "it's alright Izumi-chan. I understand. You just needed someone to release on, and I fit the bill since I had taken the mission from you. But you should trust me on this, I am doing this for your own good." Here he raised his hands from her shoulders, to her face, so he was cupping her cheeks, and pulled her towards him, so he could whisper in her ear, "When we were young I promised to protect you and I intend to fulfil my promise, Izumi-chan," when he said, he saw from the corner of his eye, that Izumi's own widened in shock, and saw her whisper a name.

"Naruto-kun" was all she managed to say, before she felt him move hand and press a pressure point on her neck, which caused her to blackout. Before she could fall, he grabbed her, and lifted her up in a bridal carry. He wanted to make sure now that she knew who he was, she wouldn't interfere in the massacre.

He took her, and laid her on a tree and placed his hand on the tree, which caused a seal to form on the tree itself. The seal glowed and formed a barrier around her that would protect her and keep her there till he was done with the deed.

When he turned to the sun, he saw that it was almost sunset. It was time for him to start. So he left her there, and started heading back to the village. He had to get himself prepared. He had a busy night tonight.

* * *

(Konoha-7:00 pm)

Sparda can be seen standing on a pole that overlooked the entire Uchiha compound. He was dressed in a black bodysuit that had a black face mask with the same black forearm and shin guards with Yamato across his back. He had a black body armor on his chest that allowed full maneuverability. Thanks to the clouds in the sky that prevented the moon form shining in the night, he was almost invisible.

He could see the Uchiha members that were patrolling the compound. They were members of the Uchiha police force. They were at the very least forty members that were patrolling the entire compound. He had been given a rapport about the numbers of the Uchiha clan. They were supposed to be a number of two-hundred and fifty Uchiha's that made the Uchiha police force. Unfortunately they were all part of the rebellion, and must be eliminated. The clan also had a number of elders or ninja that had retired, like Mikoto-Obasan, and were seventy of them. While some of those supported the Uchiha cause, a few didn't but remained quite not wanting to get involved. There were also a number of a hundred Uchiha's that were all younger than eighteen. That had the group of kids, Genin and some Chunnins. Most of the ninja in that age group had been corrupted and were with the Uchiha revolt, with the kids that haven't even began their ninja career not with them. They were no civilians in the clan beside the elders who had retired from service.

The total number of the entire clan would be four hundred and twenty members, however by the end of the night the number would become in the tens instead of the hundreds.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. When he exhaled, he disappeared. A few seconds after he disappeared, a red left eye with a three bladed shuriken pattern on it, narrowed as it fallowed his path.

'This was not supposed to happen like this…where is Izumi? No matter, for peace I have to do it' and with that a shadowy figure burst from the shadow and started its mission, not seeing the clone of Sparda that was following it from behind.

* * *

(With the original Sparda)

He was currently standing on a roof top, stalking two of his first victims. Even though he was a ninja and a samurai hybrid, he never liked using Kunai and Shuriken. Though for this mission, he had to use these weapons to insure his stealth cover.

So he drew two Kunai from his pouch, and quickly dropped onto the ground. Unlike the bandits at Gato's mansion, these were ninja, and sensed his approach.

"Who is there?" yelled the first, as he drew a kunai, while his partner drew a katana.

There was no answer, and just as they were going to get closer, they saw three Kunais heading to each of them. Though they deflected them easily, they had served their purpose of distracting them, and allowed Sparda to appear behind them and stab them in the neck with the Kunai. He then grabbed the Katana from the now dead Uchiha and placed his hand on both of their foreheads. What happened was sealing formula's spreading from his hand and over their eyes and caused them to close forever. He was sealing the eyes, so no-one would take them and implement them. He then went to begin his mission.

No Uchiha was left alive. He had first hunted down each and every member of the patrols. When he was done, and had killed all forty guards, he went into the houses and was as silent as he could. No sound was made through the whole operation. He had utilized the Kage Bunshin as much as possible. He would have a clone sneak into each Uchiha member and kill them. Afterwards they would place a seal on their foreheads to seal their Sharingan eyes.

This went on till he had killed all the ninja police force, the traitorous elders and the guilty kids. He had just one more target to go to. That was clan head himself. While he had never liked Fugaku, Izumi's father, he never fathomed that he would be the one to kill him for any reason.

When he reached the house, he was able to sneak through one of the windows and found himself in a bed room. He could sense that both Fugaku, and his wife were in the living room downstairs. And both were awake. Seeing that he would not be able to kill them with stealth, he simply decided to kill them without stealth.

When he stood at the door of the room, he silently opened the shoji door, and saw them both sitting in Seiza, in his direction and with their eyes closed.

"I was expecting Izumi to be the one to do the deed, but I never thought Hiruzen would hire a stranger to do it. I wish to ask you a few question before you finish me, will you allow me those?" asked Fugaku.

He stood in silence for a few seconds, but not seeing harm in it, he said "Very well, I'll allow it, speak your peace." Ordered Sparda in his cold voice. He had a calm expression on his voice, that hadn't budged the entire duration of the mission.

"Thank you. What I wish to know is, what is your grudge against the Uchiha clan? Why would you involve yourself in the matters of the clan and village? And finally, what is your relationship with my daughter? That is all I have to ask." Said Fugaku.

Sparda stood their contemplating for a few seconds. He could just kill him and be done with it, but for some reason he really wanted to give him these last words. "Very well, I will tell you. You are wrong, I have no grudge against the clan itself. I admit that bad blood exists, it is however between me and you." This caused Fugaku to open his eyes with a raised eyebrow, "but that blood is because of your daughter. You may not remember me, but I used to be a boy that had a very close relationship with your daughter. Seven years ago, I used to have almost daily launch dates with your daughter and wife. Remember Fugaku-san?"

This caused both husband and wife's eye to widen. There was only one kid that had a close relationship with Izumi ever, besides Sasuke. That was the deceased son of the Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Are you saying you are Naruto? The little Naruto-kun that used to eat Ramen with us?" asked Mikoto, with her eyes lit up with hope.

He turned to her, and his face changed to a soft expression, with a smile on his face, "yes, that's me Mikoto-Obasan." He saw her with tears in her eyes. He then turned back to Fugaku, and his face hardened again and said "I have no grudge against the Uchiha clan. I don't care about the village either. But what I do care about, is that because of you Izumi had to suffer. She had to act like a spy to both sides, she had to carry a heavy burden because of you. I can't let you continue with that. This is why I will kill you now." He said, as he disappeared and appeared right behind Fugaku so fast, they didn't see anything.

He then stabbed him in the back with the Katana he had taken in the beginning. Fugaku could feel himself dying, but he had something to say before he died. So he reached behind his back, and pulled Sparda closer and whispered in his ear, "I am happy that Izumi has someone like you. As a last request, I want you to continue to protect her, just like you did this to protect her from the pain of this deed." He said, as he breathed his last breath, and died with a contend smile.

While this was happening, Mikoto was crying and sobbing louder. When he turned to her, she closed her eyes, and smiled sadly and said "I am glad to know you are alive Naruto-kun. I am sorry that it had to be either you or Izumi to carry this burden, but know I don't blame you for any of it. I won't make it any harder for you. I'll be sure to send your regards for Kushina, your mother when I die, and in return I expect you to protect Izumi and Sasuke for me, ne?"

He turned to her, and said, "You have nothing to worry about Mikoto-chan, when you wake up, you'll get to protect both Izumi and Sasuke as well as seeing Kushina-san again, oh and my name is Sparda." and before she could ask him what he meant, he chopped her in the back of the neck and laid her down gently.

When he stood back up, he felt a rush of memories enter his mind. When he processed his memories, he was finding a hard time in not dropping his Katana and starting to dance in glee. He had just found the perfect way to accomplish his goals. Peace had just become within reach of his hand.

* * *

(Flashback)

_The clone that was following the shadow, can be seen jumping behind him. It seemed the shadow was headed to the inner compound for unknown reasons. When they finally stopped, he saw they were standing in a part that had the families of the Uchiha clan. He saw the figure attempting to enter the house, and he could sense the malicious intent he had. So he quickly sent a few Kunai infront of him that forced him to dodge them and jump to the back._

_When the figure jumped, he saw that under thee black cloak he was wearing he had black long hair, and an orange mask with flames patterns on it. Another thing he saw, was the red eye, with a three bladed Shuriken in the left eye, with the right side blocked by the mask._

_He saw the man jump back and start running towards the forest and followed after him. When they finally stopped, he made sure to keep a distance between them, he stared at the man infront of him with him doing the same. He then saw something rise from the earth. It was some kind of a large Venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop the things head and upper body, giving it a plant-like appearance. When his extensions opened and its head became visible, it revealed a being with short green hair, yellow eyes, and that its body has two different colored halves. The left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. The white side had a few face features like a mouth, nose and eye, while the black side had nothing but an eye. The thing was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and blue pants with bandages tied on the end._

_Both sides stood staring at the other, and it was the masked person who spoke, "where is the Uchiha girl? The ANBU spy?"_

"_She has nothing to do this with this, I'm afraid. But I am here to help if you want. What can I do in her place?" asked Sparda with a raised brow._

_He saw the masked man's eye narrow on him, and felt the KI he was trying to pressure on him, but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before._

_He saw the man tenses, but before he could start anything, he raised his hand and asked, "What is your name before we begin?"_

_The man stood there, and in the end, seemed to think better of it, as he relaxed his muscles, and said "I have an offer for you. I can sense your strong and from what I've seen, at least S-rank. So what do you say about joining my organization?"_

_Sparda raised his brow, and asked, "An organization you say? What kind?" he asked._

_Seeing he had his interest, the masked man said "an organization that will bring peace to the ninja world. A peace where there are no losers, where you can live forever and never have to suffer ever again. It will be a new world… A world of truth, not lies" He finished darkly, with his arms spread wide._

_Sparda slowly lowered his sword and asked, "And how does that organization intend on doing that?"_

"_You will have to be a member to know that. But I will say this: all will become one with me. And I will be the one to change it. So what will you do?" he asked._

_Sparda closed his eyes in contemplation. A few seconds he sheathed his sword, and said "as long as you leave the surviving Uchiha's alone I will follow you. I too wish for a world of peace. But I need the Uchiha alive. I have something in store for them, do you agree?" he said, and then reached out with his hand._

_He saw the man narrow his eyes, and reach out his own hand. They both shook on it, and the masked man said, "very well, I shall leave them alive. You may call my Madara Uchiha. You are?"_

"_My name is Sparda. A pleasure Madara." He then released his hand, and asked "so when do I begin?"_

_Madara turned and gestured to the plant thing, and said "this here is Zetsu. He will be the one to contact between us. When he shows up, you are to follow his orders, got it?"_

"_Of course, Madara." He said with a nod. "Until we meet again." He said, and saw them disappear each in their different way. Madara in a vortex that seemed to come from his eye, and Zetsu by merging with the earth again. He couldn't feel Zetsu's chakra he could sense his soul and waited till he was gone. When he did, the clone dispelled to give the original the memories of the event that happened._

(Flashback end)

* * *

What had happened to his clone was perfect. This just made it a lot easier for him to revive Juubi and do his plan.

'_All shall become one with me'_. That could only mean the Juubi and the Bijuu. He could follow this Madara, which he doubted was_ THE MADARA UCHIHA_, and could accomplish his goals. For some reason the man felt like Kakashi. Not needing to think about that now, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to finish his mission, the ROOT would not be disbanded alone, would they?

He then marked the main compound area with his seal, and opened a portal that would allow him to move to the underground base.

* * *

(Konoha-Underground)

When he reached the underground, he found himself in a circular room, standing on the ceiling of the room. The room itself was huge. It could probably hold over five-hundred ninja and still have some more space. He could however, sense a total of three hundred signatures in the base. He could identify Danzo himself since he was the only one who was standing in a room, with four guards with him. In another one of those rooms, he could sense a number of one hundred and fifty dormant chakra signatures, which meant they were asleep. Below him he could see a large group of what seemed to be kids, fighting each other as well as a number of ten trained shinobi, and are under the supervision of another twenty shinobi. He concluded that these must be the recruits he had to save.

There were also a number of fifteen signatures that he felt, but were weird to him. They felt like the bodies of the two he had sealed earlier.

'So this is a side-effect of the power to manipulate souls. I can sense the dead. Fantastic' he thought sarcastically.

Deciding to deal with Danzo first, he left a Kage Bunshin to make sure the recruits don't die. He also made two more Kage Bunshins to prepare the dormant ANBU a surprise.

When he snuck his way all through the base to Danzo's office, he saw the door locked. He could feel the two guards that were in the room at all times. Deciding there was nothing he could, he simply knocked on the door. When he heard the notable "Enter", he opened the door and walked inside.

When he did he saw the four ANBU jump from their corners, and stand around him in a protective circle.

"Assassin. I am impressed that you were able to get in here. A man of your skills and prowess is very rare. I could use someone like you. What do you say about joining my ROOT? Think carefully..." said Danzo with his hoarse voice.

"Wow, this is the second job offer I have received this day alone." He began with a short laugh at the end, he then turned serious and said, "But I am afraid I won't be helping you Danzo. Scum like you and Gato don't deserve to live. And I intend to finish you and your entire ROOT force." He said.

"Is that your final decision?" asked Danzo. He didn't receive an answer and assumed it was, and said "so be it," he then pressed a hidden button that alerted his entire base and sound the alarm.

"That was not a smart move, Danzo" he said, and just as the alarm started ringing, they all felt the entire base shake, as a huge explosion shook the entire base. "That was the hundred and fifty ROOT ninja you had asleep, and I can sense a small thirty of them still alive and kicking." Then a second explosion, smaller than the first shook the base, and he said "and that would be the thirty trainers and students. I can sense all the recruits are alive but only ten ROOT alive there. So now what?" taunted Sparda as he drew the katana that he still had.

All the while this was happening, Danzo was gritting his teeth in anger and rage. All his life work ruined by this man. This was unacceptable! "Kill him!" he ordered with venom in his voice. His guards moved immediately, and charged at him, while Danzo stood back.

The first that reached him drew a tanto and attempted a slash that he redirected with his katana, when the second emerged from behind the first's back and tried to stab him in the head. He simply moved his head to the side, and evaded the strike before attempting a quick slash at his opponents and channeling his Meiton chakra through it. They showed their skills and training when they managed to escape getting a fatal injury, and managed to only get an amputated hand each instead of becoming two separate pieces. Channeling **Meiton** chakra would cause a shredding effect not unlike that of **Fuuton** (wind release) chakra, but it would be more compressed, and so far more dangerous.

When they jumped back to get treated and evaluate themselves, he saw the next two come at him. He started evading the slashes that they tried to him with. He would keep dodging and waiting for an opening. He found that opening when one of them tried to stab at him, and he used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(substitution technique) and took one of the first two's place. While that one was getting stabbed by his fellow ROOT, he turned to the other injured one and quickly sliced his head off and left it to roll on the ground.

He quickly had to jump out of the way of a wind bullet, and saw that Danzo was the one who performed it. He tried to his towards him, but was diverted when the two last guards charged at him. He quickly let go of the katana in his hand, and reached to his back, and pulled Yamato to his left arm.

He then jumped and flipped to the back, and while in mid-air put his hand on Yamato's sheath. Danzo saw that and was able to jump and stick to the ceiling, though his ANBU were not so lucky. With a quick draw of Yamato, he landed on the ground and moved in between the two frozen ROOT, while sheathing his sword. When the sword was fully sheathed with a _clink_ sound, did cuts start to appear all over their bodies and blood spattered everywhere.

All that was left was Danzo now.

He simply stood there in silence. It seemed he was trying to think of a plan of action. But not letting him think of one, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him with his high speed, and quickly sliced off his head with a dark blue wave of chakra that erupted when he channeled his chakra into Yamato in its sheath. (I wanted it to be the Getsuuga Tenshou from bleach. There is the same attack in DMC called Drive. In here it is called **Hakai hadō** (destruction wave))

While his head rolled on the ground, the body was standing there for a few seconds, before something weird started happening. The right shoulder started to spasm and convulse, and then roots started to emerge from it and a giant tree started to grow from it. The tree broke through the ceiling of the base and rose into the surface. He had to quickly hightail it out of the office.

He then sensed the chakra signatures of the remaining ROOT all heading towards the training room, and they all had bad intents.

So he quickly started running there in order to protect the kids. It seemed the ROOT were trained to cut all loose ends, and in this situation, that meant the kids. So when he emerged in the room, running to the kids, he saw they were fighting for their survival against the last forty ROOT operatives, and saw most of the kids injured and a few dead. He quickly performed a few hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground, which opened a huge portal that teleported all of them into the last marked area.

* * *

(Uchiha compound-1 am)

When the portal opened, they all emerged from it. Sparda used that moment of disorientation, and quickly unsheathed Yamato.

"**Dākusureiyāsutairu: Jajjimentokatto **(Dark Slayer Style: Judgment Cut)" as soon as he unsheathed his sword, distortions in the air all around the ROOT ANBU appeared, and started shredding them to pieces. In a few seconds, he sheathed his sword, and it was all over and there no more ROOT left. And with the death of Danzo, ROOT has become disbanded for good.

He sighed as he rose to his full height, and saw a few of the kids look at him with awe. Though he had to jump back when a group of ANBU ninja appeared infront of him. He quickly turned tail and started running in the direction of the meeting point, where he would meet the Hokage and his most trusted and be allowed to escape Konoha.

It didn't take him long to get there, and with the ANBU off his back, he went into the designated house at the edge of the village. When he went in, he saw the three standing infront of him.

"Report Sparda-san!" ordered the old Hokage.

And he did. He told everything that happened. He told them that he had done the deed of the Uchiha clan first and eliminated all the threats to the village. He then told them where he had left Mikoto and Izumi. He even told them about the appearance of the masked man, though he wisely left out the part about joining him, and simply said that he was going to kill all the Uchiha members, but he had managed to chase him off. He then went and told him about the ROOT base.

He told him about how he had the clone he made first make sure the kids would live, as well as plant explosive tags on the observation deck to eliminate as many ROOT as possible. As for the last two, they were supposed to do the same plan on top of the barracks for the ROOT, and decrease the numbers of ROOT, while he himself would take care of Danzo.

"So in other words, mission accomplished?" asked Jiraiya.

His answer was a nod, as well as seeing Vergil reach into his pouch and bring out a scroll, and say "accomplished and a bit more," he said as he opened the scroll, and released the bodies of Minato and Kushina. He saw the three, fall into shock, but then untamed range took place and they were about to question him about it, but he stopped them with a raised hand, "you'll see." He said.

He then closed his eyes and went to his mindscape.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Watching all what happened tonight, were the two chained humans, within Sparda's mind. They saw everything. From the Uchiha massacre to the ROOT massacre and all the way to killing the ROOT who were trying to kill the kids. They were both proud of the ninja he had become, though were sad he wouldn't acknowledge them didn't want to have anything to do with them.

They were also horrified when they saw the memories of the dispelled Kage Bunshin. Their son was going to join the same masked man that was the reason for their death!

As soon as he entered the mindscape, he saw the two staring at him, from under the paws of Kurama, who was standing guard on them. It was Minato who spoke first, "you can't join him Naruto, that man is the one who tried to destroy Konoha and freed Kyuubi. He was the reason for our death. He was the reason I had to seal Kyuubi into you. He is the reason we didn't become a FAMILY!" he said, yelling in the end.

"I already know all about what happened that night," he began, and they both quieted down, "Kyuubi here let me see his memories of everything that happened. " when he said that they turned to Kurama, and saw him nod.

Then they turned back to him, and Kushina said, "Then you can leave him, and stay in Konoha instead. They will help you there Sochi, please!" she could not see why he would want to go the man.

"I am afraid there is no place for me in Konoha. There are important things that I must do, and I can't do them if I am in Konoha. I am working on bringing peace to the world. Joining the man, Madara, will make my job easier when I begin. But that has nothing to do with the two of you. What happens now, is that you will be revived, and live again in Konoha. I will leave you to do your own lives, I care nothing for what you do. What I do care about, is that you keep everything you know about me to yourselves. If you start blabbing about me, two things will happen. The first is that I will hunt you down and kill you, the second, would include me having to fight Madara himself now. No one knows I am alive. As far as they know the Kyuubi is dead, and I want to keep it that way. Now, get ready!" he said and before they could stop him, he placed his hand on their heads, and both of them turned to two small soul spheres.

When they did, he felt the same rush of emotions that he felt when he first used Vendetta. He saw both of their lives and all the events that happened to them. It was then that he found out the true identity of "Madara". It was the same student of the Yondaime and teammate of Kakashi that gave him the Sharingan. It had the same chakra signature as that of the supposed "Madara" which raised his suspicion. But that was for another day.

He turned to Kurama, and said "Are you ready to leave Konoha, partner?"

Kurama replied with a grin, and said **"let get going, partner,**" when he saw Sparda turn his back on him and prepare to leave the mindscape, Kurama lost his grin, and its place was a sad frown, '**that Uchiha girl that he likes, Is going to be a source of suffering for him from now on,**'

He saw him disappear from the mindscape with the two souls, and sighed as he laid down on the ground, and began staring at the stormy sky. That storm meant that his partner was troubled, and it hadn't changed ever since it shown itself. All throughout the last few days, it was all stormy with thunder in it. He had a feeling that this was how his life is going to be. And that saddened him.

* * *

(Real world)

When he opened his eyes, he looked down, and saw the two souls in his hand. He approached the two bodies, and planted a soul into each of the two bodies. A few seconds after he did that, the two formerly dead bodies, started to move and groan in their sleep. Though they thankfully didn't wake up.

He stood back, and turned to the spectators, who had their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and there jaws on the ground. They looked ridiculous. Ignoring them he turned to the door, and said "I have done what we agreed on and even some more. Our business is thankfully concluded. Let us hope that we never see each other again." He said and opened the door to the room, and went through it. When he did, he started heading to the North-West. He had felt a disturbance in the earth, and that usually meant the emergence of a power demon, or a group of them.

* * *

(House-same time)

The three in the room were still staring at the bodies, with the same shock as before. They have just seen two dead bodies, get a sort of a glowing sphere that went right into the bodies, and then the two DEAD bodies started to move, moan and groan on their own. They then saw the two open their eyes at the same time, and saw them sit upright on the ground.

When they did it was Minato who spoke first and said "Hiruzen-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei what is going on?"

They then heard Kushina start talking as well, "did we miss something, ttebane?"

The three older occupants, stood there for a few seconds, before they each had their eyes roll into the back of their heads, and fainted.

The two sitting blinked owlishly at that. And just when they tried to get up and help the other three, they suddenly grabbed their heads, as memories started flashing in their eyes. They saw everything that had happened when they were in their sons mind. The meeting with the Shinigami, the massacres and their apparent revival. The last thing they saw before they also fell into unconsciousness, was their son's face telling them _'I want to have nothing to do with you'_ with a cold expression on his face.

'Naruto' they both thought at the same time, before they went out, though Kushina had tears in her eyes and was muttering the name 'Naruto' in her sleep. They were found the next day by and ANBU squad, who were searching the village for the killer of the Uchiha clan and the thirty ANBU ninja, and to take them to the hospital for treatment in secret, so as to not raise rumors about the return of the Yondaime.

* * *

Done….damn that was hard.

But I did it and managed to get it out.

Now as I am sure you have read before, this will be my last chapter for some time. I am sorry but I need to focus on my studies now for the exams. Do you know I have yet to start studying right ever since I started the year on the 22nd of September. Not a thing. I am saying it now, I am never abandoning this story, but I'm putting it on-hold for some time, till I'm free again. Also next chapter will be somewhat of a filler, but I will do it because I want to bring something in the story from now.

Thank you….and also the poll will be removed when I get back to writing, so a couple of weeks from now.

Seeya soon…


	9. Chapter 9

SURPRISE EVERYONE!

Hello again… I know I said chapter 8 was going to be my last chapter, but I thought I would get this out of the way first.

So this is shorter than my others for a reason. It's not as important, this is like chapter 3. A reaction chapter.

So now I mean it for real….there won't be any updates for a long time. Possibly from two to four weeks.

As a reminder, there is an important Poll on my profile. If you haven't voted yet please do so. It concerns Sasuke's fate.

So enjoy….

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Konoha-Konoha hospital-the next day)

In a private hospital suite, that only the Hokage himself and the ones he would allow, as well as Tsunade and Shizune, we see a room with two beds in it. After the ANBU squad had found them, they were able to bring the Hokage, and his two students back to consciousness, and were able to take the two supposedly dead people, and transfer them to a private suite in the hospital.

They had yet to wake up since last night. They were also medically unfit. That was because of them being dead, their muscles, organs and every other part in their bodies had to restart again. They would live, but it would take them some time to return to their full power.

The village was still on lockdown after the events of last night. The death of more than three-quarters of the clan, had caused a panic to run in the village. It was mostly the late night earthquakes and the giant tree that grew in the night. When the ANBU had checked out the source of the giant tree, they saw the ruined base. They were able to bury it using Doton Jutsu and took down the tree, by cutting it down and burning it to pieces.

There were also, a few ANBU squads that were sent to investigate the Uchiha compound, and found the dead clan members, as well as the ROOT recruits, and were able to save them. In the end of the day, there were only seventy Uchiha members. Ten elders that had been over the age to be ninja and were retired, twenty young Uchiha's that were between the ages of thirteen and five, and a number of forty fully grown adults, including Izumi, Shisui and Mikoto. There were also a number of eighty kids from the ROOT program. They used to be a hundred, but twenty of them died, due to the injuries they had. The rest were going to be rehabilitated and either sent to homes and orphanage, or assigned to the ninja academy.

When Izumi had woken up, she had looked for Sparda, and that was when she heard that he had already finished the mission. She was happy when she found her mother, little brother and uncle alive. So much so that she hugged them tight and cried of happiness. Though she did see her mother's knowing look, and figured Sparda had revealed himself to her as well.

When her uncle took Sasuke to the side, to try and cheer him up from the pain of losing his father, the two went and had talk about what happened. They both learned that Sparda is really Naruto. That he had revealed himself to the both of them.

So they left Sasuke with Shisui, and went to the Hokage. When they got in, they were greeted to the sight of the Hokage, with his hand on his forehead, with bags under his eyes. When they asked what had happened to him, he had considered about not telling them, but in the end, decided he should. Kushina and Mikoto were friends after all. He also thought that having Mikoto there when he told them that Naruto was dead, would be better.

So he had the two follow him, and Kakashi who he had summoned earlier, and went to the Hospital room. The three were wondering what had happened that would tire out the old man like that. They received their answer, when they entered the room, and saw Jiraiya standing guard in the corner, while Tsunade was treating two injured people, sleeping in a bed. Though the two sleeping people were the whole shocking part.

There they were, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, laying in the bed. The three were speechless, and Mikoto was the first to get out of her shock, and asked "how are they alive?"

"They were brought back by Sparda, last night before he escaped, and before he could explain how he did it. They are real, not clones, and not fakes, nothing. They are the real Minato and Kushina." Answered Tsunade, as she finished her inspection, and stood with her arms crossed, which pressed her assets upwards.

'So that's what he meant by meeting Kushina and Izumi myself.' Thought Mikoto, with a smile on her face. She then heard a perverted giggle, and saw Tsunade pummel Jiraiya to the ground, for staring at her chest.

That also seemed to wake both the two victims. "Jiraiya-sensei, I told you that peeping on women is bad for your health, when are you going to learn?" mumbled Minato, as he sat upright in his bed.

They all then crowded him and began asking them both questions at the same, till they heard Kushina yell, "STOP TALKING EVERYONE, TTEBANE!" when they all turned to her, they saw her glaring at them with fire in her eyes, and her hair levitating in nine different direction.

They all quickly shut up, and simply stood there. She calmed down and said "good. Now, we will tell you what we know and you can fill us on the rest, got it?"

The others nodded, and proceeded to bring the two revived couple up to speed with the current. It was mostly Hiruzen who was speaking, with Jiraiya adding a few more information. They were told of everything, which included Naruto, and how the villagers were to him when he was young, his relationship with Izumi and Ayame, which caused the mentioned girl to blush in embarrassment, all the way to his death, while they and the two Uchiha's remained quiet. They then told them about the emergence of the demons for reasons unknown. Then they were told about the whole Uchiha rebellion, and the interference of Sparda in it, as well as the mission he had issued to dispose of Danzo and ROOT.

When they were done, they looked to see Kushina and Minato looking at them with disappointment and sadness. Minato had a thoughtful frown on his face, while Kushina was looking at the older three with rage, with a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"So you three are the reason my Sochi is the way he is?" Kushina asked with a glare.

The three flinched at the subject, but were confused at what she meant. It was Tsunade that said, "Kushina-chan, like we said, Naruto is gone, and yes it was our faults that he died for leaving him, but there is nothing that can be done about that now, and maybe you can forgive us one day," said a grief stricken Tsunade.

"He's not dead," said Minato. When they turned towards him and were about to refute him, he said "we have all met him. He is not dead, he's changed. Very much so."

"What do you mean Minato-sensei?" asked Kakashi, and he could feel an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sparda is Naruto. Naruto is Sparda. He faked his death years ago to escape Konoha. He then hid in Uzu, and trained for years. When he finished he came back. He came back to do two important things to him. He came back to check on her and their other friend," he said and pointed at Izumi, who had her eyes widened at being singled out, and blushed at the look her mother and Kushina gave, " and to get the other half of Kyuubi that I had sealed in me by the Shinigami. He summoned him and made a partnership between them, and had him break the seal. We saw the whole deal…more like the chakra we had in the seal did when he released it, and acted like Kage Bunshin that transmitted memories back to us. He then revived us and left to do what he said were important things." He finished his explaining.

The other four stood there in shock, though a few seconds later each had a different reaction to what they heard.

Tsunade felt hope, that maybe with this second chance she could fix her mistakes and redeem herself.

Jiraiya had a serous expression, as he began planning to have his spy network track him down and get him back.

Kakashi, was both happy and sad. He was happy for having his sensei and his family back, though sad that they were broken, but he vowed to do everything he could to help.

Hiruzen was the worst between them. He could feel shame all throughout his body. With the knowledge of Sparda being Naruto, he realized he had made him carry a heavy burden on his shoulders by having him kill all those people. He had destroyed any trace amount of innocence that still remained in the boy, he knew as Naruto.

Out of them all, the two Uchiha's looked to be the least surprised at the news, which both couple noticed. It was Kushina that spoke first, and asked "Mikoto-chan, Izumi-san why are you not surprised at this? Did you somehow know about this?"

All eyes turned to the two Uchiha's, who reluctantly nodded, and quickly explained before any confusion could occur, "yes actually we did. He confronted us last night on different terms. For Izumi-chan, he met her noon yesterday and told her about himself before knocking her out and sealing her in a tree with a barrier seal equipped with a timer seal."

When she said that, she saw Kushina's eyes brighten and could almost feel the pride rolling off of her at her son's mastery in the FuuinJutsu department, and continued "as for me, he confronted me during the massacre, and told me everything, before knocking me out. When I woke up this morning he was already gone. I also forget because of my worry for my kids." She finished, with a smile on her face.

Kushina was feeling a bit jealous of her best-friend. She had a perfect life with her kids, and even with her own, while she missed out on everything related to her son. It wasn't fair and it brought tears to her eyes. She felt tears running down her face again. That was all she was doing now. Weeping and crying. 'Not anymore. I am going to get you back Naruto or Sparda. I will get back you Sochi and we will become a family again' was the thought that went through Kushina's head.

'I guess Kushina and her determination are back' thought Minato with a smile as he saw Kushina's lowered head, and immediately understood her thoughts. He had married her after all and was familiar with her.

"What will we do now?" asked Tsunade.

"About what? Sparda or Konoha?" asked Minato back.

"Both. Konoha is in panic now thanks to the death of the Uchiha clan, and Sparda has run off to Kami knows where," she replied.

He sighed and started thinking. A few seconds later, a serious look appeared on his face, and said "we will have to leave him for now. The village comes first. Hiruzen-sama, did you as he asked and put him in the bingo book?"

When he received a tired nod, he continued "good, keep him there."

The others were shocked, including Kushina, who angrily rounded at her husband, "what do you mean keep him in the Bingo Book? He will hunted down and maybe killed just for his bounty. How could you?"

"Kushina calm down! We both know he is strong enough to deal with anyone that stands against him. We both saw it in his memories, killing demons for almost every day has really made him stronger. For now, we need to get the village back under control. As a show of strength, I will show myself, and with your permission Hiruzen-sama, reclaim the title of Hokage."

"But you can't Minato. You can barely use chakra yet, how are you going to become Hokage now? You need time for your body to start functioning again." Tsunade argued.

"I know Tsunade-sama, but that doesn't mean I can't walk and stand infront of the village, does it?" Minato replied, "and with me coming back, the others villages would be wary of attacking us now. All the while I will start training again to develop my body like it used to be."

The others' eyes lit with understanding at that. 'He's always been a genius' was the general idea between them.

"But what about Sparda? Should we reveal who he is as Naruto?" this was Izumi who asked.

"No. as far as everyone knows Naruto Uzumaki is dead, and Sparda is a different person, and we'll keep it that way. He is going to deal with some very strong people from now on and that knowledge could put him in danger," answered Minato, with a sad voice.

"What do you mean Yondaime-sama?" asked Izumi, and she could feel she was not going to like what she is about to her.

"During the massacre last night, he was approached by a masked man. This masked man is a major threat." He then pointed at the other four and said, "He told the three of you that he was just someone with a grudge against the Uchiha, correct?"

When they nodded, he continued "that's true, but he is not a threat to the Uchiha only, but all of Konoha. That man was the same person who broke Kushina's seal years ago. He was the one who controlled Kyuubi and had him attack Konoha. I faced him and he revealed himself to be… Madara Uchiha" the moment he spoke that name, they all went silent and ashen white.

"He said that he was here to bring peace to the world. When he faced Sparda last night, he felt his power, and decided instead of being enemies, they could fight for the same side. So Sparda decided to join his organization. Initially the man seemed to want Izumi in it, but the presence of Sparda made him alter his plans and choose him instead. He even warned Madara against pursuing the living Uchiha and leave them alive, especially Izumi and her family."

Izumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sparda was really shielding her with himself. He had taken the burden of her clan from her shoulders, he had taken care of Danzo, who had been after her, wanting to have her join his ROOT, he had even threatened a shinobi that even the Yondaime couldn't beat, and was thought to be Madara Uchiha himself, for her and her family.

She could a warm feeling increasing in her heart after each and every event that happened, and reached a conclusion, that she might be really falling for him. Her mother was also not helping,

"What an amazing man he grew up to be. Don't you think so Izumi-chan? A real catch, eh?" teased Mikoto.

Izumi ignored her, but had to turn her head away to hide her blush. But she still had the smile on her face.

Both Minato and Kushina though saw the blush and the smile, and remembered what they saw in Sparda's memories about her. They saw the whole friendship between the three of them and saw that Sparda really loved them, but had to keep them away so as to protect them from himself and the fallout from his actions.

"Remember, no one will know about Sparda, understood?" asked Minato.

"Hai!" they replied.

"Now, I believe we have a village to straighten up, so let's go" he said, and they all; started heading out, though he stopped Jiraiya before he could get out. When they were the last three in the room, Minato and Kushina exchanged looks, and turned to Jiraiya and said, "You know what to do right?"

"Inform my spy network to keep an eye and an ear out for the Gaki, got it!" replied the man with a nod. He then grinned and placed his hands around the couple's shoulders and said, "Did you forget who taught you blonde-gaki? I know the deal before it happens because I am…..THE GALLENT JIR..."

He didn't get to continue when he got a punch from Kushina, who had a tick mark on her fore head and yelled "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EARS, ERO-BAKA" and started to kick him while he is on the floor.

All the while Minato stood on the side, cringing at the pain filled screams and whimpers Jiraiya would release every few seconds. 'You never learn sensei, do you?' he thought with a small smile.

* * *

(Konoha-two years later)

It's been two years since the death of the Uchiha clan and the subsequent revival of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife. While the village were grieving for the Uchiha's, they were ecstatic at the news of the Yondaime Hokage's return from the dead. They saw the two revived couple the day after the massacre and had their spirits raised from that event.

They were told that he and his wife, were brought back to life by a FuuinJutsu that went wrong during the night of the sealing. That now that their son had died with the Kyuubi, they were brought back to life instead. The mentioning of the dead Jinchuuriki also caused the people of Konoha, to flinch and caused them to be unable to look at the disappointed look on their Hokage's face.

He spoke to them about how he wanted his son to be seen as a hero, and how they spat on his last death wish. How they had killed an innocent boy who was supposed to be their hero. A few villagers tried to argue that thanks to his death, they were brought back.

Minato was angry at that response and, asked what parent would want to live at the cost of their child. All the villagers, ninja or civilians hugged their own kids at that, and no one was able to contradict him on that.

He then said that it was all in the past and promised the village that he would fix things now that he returned.

And he did just that.

The murderer of the Uchiha had been identified as Sparda, who was named The Dark Shinobi in the Bingo book and made an S-ranked criminal. They were told that he killed a number of over two hundred ANBU, but they were able to force him back before he could kill the rest of the Uchiha clan.

The Yondaime himself issued the order to escape on sight of him so as to prevent deaths.

When it came to the academy, he had not made anything new, and supported the new curriculum and reinforced it.

He also made sure that the village's defense were up to shape and that everything was back to shape.

When the world learned of the return of the _Kiiroi Senkō_ from beyond the grave, the first to see him at the time was the new at the time, Yondaime Raikage, Ay Yotsuki. He had arrived to Konoha with his brother and met Minato himself.

When they did meet, both Minato and Kushina had flashbacks of seeing the interaction between Bee and Sparda, and decided to thank him for helping him when they were alone.

As for Minato and the Raikage, they were able to create an alliance between them and broker a treaty. While it was difficult thanks to Ay's pride and stubbornness, they were able to do it.

The other countries seemed to become wary of the two village's union and tried to remain peaceful, with the most paranoid being Iwa and the Tsuchikage Onoki, and Suna and the Yondaime Kazekage.

There were also increased sightings of demons through the last years, and Minato could feel something about to happen soon. And it all surrounded his son.

Speaking of Sparda, there have been no sightings about him for the last few years. The night of the massacre, he was said to head North-West and then he disappeared. That was a long time ago.

There have been rumors of him heading and saving the old Yuki no Kuni, which had become Haru no Kuni, and they were confirmed once the latest film for the famous actress was released. It showed most of the events that occurred at the time, and him fighting and killing demons and helping the new Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana. Some spies of Jiraiya's heard rumors that he was fighting in the Kiri war. Though he and Kushina were worried, about whether that was true or not, the Kiri war had ended a week ago, with the defeat of the Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, Yagura, and the victory of the Kekkai Genkai users.

There were rumors, that it was Sparda himself who fought for the Kekkai Genkai users and was the one to defeat Yagura. They were confirmed once the new Kiri Bingo Book came out, and had a picture of him, with an increased bounty and more information on him.

After that there have been no sightings of him on the mainland, and no one knew exactly where he was.

He was broken out of his thoughts, when the earth began to shake violently and tremors spread through the ground.

With a hand sign, the ANBU hidden in the room appeared behind him and he started issuing orders, "Neko, head to the barrier teams, I want to know if we are under attack, go! The rest of you, on me!" he said as he went through the window and started heading to the East gate, where the tremors were arriving from that direction.

On the way, he met Kushina, who was wearing a Jounin outfit and had her hair tied into a ponytail, and started running with him. (Road to Ninja Kushina) they were a lot of ninja following him, and that included Kakashi, Izumi, Shisui, Mikoto, Gai and many more.

'I have a feeling something big is about to happen' he thought.

He hoped he was wrong…but he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

(Kumo-with the Raikage)

Konoha was not the only village that were experiencing those tremors. Even Kumo had fallen a victim to them, and we now see the Raikage, Ay, himself heading towards the origin of the tremors, and with him were his most trusted soldiers, which included Killer Bee, Darui, Cee, Dodai, Yugito Nii, Atsui and his sister a new apprentice of Killer Bee's, Samui as well as a number of thirty more Kumo ANBU.

* * *

(Kiri-with the Mizukage)

Even in Kiri, the force of the tremors were strong they were forming large waves that were hitting the coast of the large island. Standing in the front of an army was the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and with her were her most trusted ninja that included her sister, Mai, her niece Erza, her bodyguards Aoi, and Chojouro as well as Haku and many more.

They all started to board the ships, to prepare for any attack from that side. They didn't know what was happening, but they had just freed Kiri from one tyrant, and will not allow another to take control of it.

* * *

Done….

Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again.

As you can see, we have a new chapter this week. I was able to write it since the fist few exams in my schedule were the easy subjects. That left me some time to every day to write a bit so here it is. Don't expect me to be able to do this everytime but I will try.

Also, after re-reading my previous chapter, I found that it is missing a few thing, so I have re-edited it. so I recommend you read it now.

Enjoy...

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Ocean between Tsuchi no Kuni and Yuki no kuni)

We now see Sparda standing on a ship, as it was sailing to Yuki no Kuni. He was still wearing the same clothes, but with an added black cloak for the weather, even though he didn't need it.

It has been almost a week since the Uchiha massacre. Three days after he started heading to the source of the disturbance, he stopped at the Hi no Kuni bounty station, and bought an update of the Bingo Book, to make sure Hiruzen stuck to the deal. He did. When he saw his picture in it and his profile, he had to whistle in appreciation. It read:

* * *

**Name**: Sparda (unknown)

**Gender**: Male

**Village** **of** **Origin**: Unknown

**Alias**: Kurayami shinobi (The Dark Shinobi), Akuryō· sureiyā (Evil Spirit Slayer)

**Bingo** **Book** **Status**: S-rank

**Known** **affinities**: Raiton

**Skill List:**

**TaiJustu: **4

**NinJustu: **3.5

**GenJustu: **unknown

**Intelligence: **4

**Strength: **4

**Speed: **4

**Chakra levels: **5

**Hand-seal: **unknown

**Weapons: **equipped with an Ōkatana, which had a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath. Also on his back is a large Zanbato blade that had a double curved edge on the top with unknown abilities.

**Physical description: **white spiky hair, with a ponytail, Heterochromia eyes (red and blue). Black ANBU shin and forearm guards.

**Special abilities: **Unknown Kekkai Genkai named **Meiton**, **Chakra Chains** that can be used from any body part. High developed sensory and stealth abilities.

**Recent** **crimes**: Responsible for the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan and the Murder of over Two-Hundred Konoha ANBU. Killed a member of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri, Raiga Kurosaki. Also known for hunting and slaying Demons, and suspected to be connected to their emergence.

**Recommended** **action** **if** **spotted**: For ANBU: Engage with caution. Lower Ranks: Flee on sight.

**Bounty: **120,000,000 Ryu from Konoha dead or alive.

* * *

When he had read that entry, he had thought, 'yes, that will paint a huge target on my back,' with sarcasm. When he looked around himself at the station, he saw a few bounty hunters and thugs, salivating at the amount of money on his head.

A few minutes of struggle later, he left the bar, with its entire occupants bleeding and passed out and all the furniture broken everywhere.

When he continued on his way to the North, he had run into a caravan that was under attack by some new demons. They looked like large lizard-like creatures with oversized claws on their left hands. They wore a round shield on their right forearm. A few of them had frills around them. (Blades and assaults from DMC and DMC 4)

When he saw them, he flared his chakra, which grabbed their attention, and almost immediately after, they charged at him.

While they were more difficult to beat then Prides, they were nothing compared to the Vanguard, and didn't last long against him.

When he disposed of them, he was approached by the leader of the caravan, which turned out to be a filming crew. They were on their way to Konoha to hire a team of ninja for an A-ranked mission, when they were attacked.

He offered to escort them instead of Konoha. While the man was a bit skeptic, he agreed since he owed him for saving them, and had proven himself strong against the demons.

He introduced him to the film crew, and asked him if he knew the movie they were making. He told him of how he hadn't seen any movies, since he had been training in a remote location. The man accepted his excuse, and explained to him all about the princess Gale and the main heroine Yukie Fujikaze.

He had seen how the woman would act, and was not impressed. She was cold and cruel to children. He saw that in the port city where they got the ship, he saw how she would brush off and undermine the children who had asked for her autograph.

She had even attempted to escape from the trip, but he quickly put a stop to that, when he released a blast of KI, that froze her in her place. After that, the trip was quiet, with the crew working on the movie and acting on the ship. The entire time they were doing that, he was simply leaning on the railing of the ship's helm, and watching the filming.

Though, that changed when they had to suddenly stop in their trip, on the next day.

When he went on deck to find out why, it wasn't hard to know why they had to stop the ship. The glaring, giant Glacier that was conveniently in their way was the answer he needed.

'Too convenient' he thought, since he could feel a few signatures hiding in the snow, even if they were suppressing their chakras.

"This is perfect! We can use the glacier for some scenes in the script!" Yelled the director, who was laughing in glee.

So they set up the scene and started to film on the glacier, all the while he was waiting for the hidden ninja to show themselves. He could feel them getting closer, but since he didn't know their motives, he stayed his hand.

Though when one of them go too close for his liking, he summoned Vendetta to his hand, and channeled his chakra through it. Now that Kyuubi had regained his full power, he had the ability to use his elemental chakra with his Devil-Arm form.

So he channeled his chakra through it, and yelled "Everyone! Get back to the boat now! **Katon**: **Hakai** **Hado,**" this was an fire element version of his **Meiton**: **Hakai** **Hado**, the same Justu he used to kill Danzo, though this time he channeled more chakra, and sent a large crescent wave of concentrated fire chakra, that exploded on impact, and forced the Unknown enemy to jump to the side to evade it.

While the man evaded the Jutsu, he was still hit by the shockwave of it, and toppled on the glacier for a few feet before getting his bearing, and jumping to his feet. He could now see the man clearly and got himself ready for a fight. The man had a pale tone, and had a thin and bony face, protruding blue eyes with marks on the bottom of his eyes and a narrow nose. He also had a straight, long and lilac air with a ponytail and blue forehead protector that protected the sides of his face, with four dots on it, three in one line with a fourth on the side, the sign for Yukigakure. He was wearing a jounin outfit from that village.

The Justu caused a large explosion, which also had the other two signatures show themselves. The first was a large man with a metal claw on his left arm. He had a short crop of purple hair and black eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as the first man. The last person was a woman. She had the same outfit as the other two, except for females, that showed her curvy body and had green eyes, and pink hair stylized into two ponytails.

"Guess we shouldn't underestimate you if you were able to detect us," said the first man.

Sparda stayed silent and stood in the middle with the three surrounding him from three sides. He then created a team of four Kage Bunshins. The enemies tensed, but saw him send two of the clones to help the crew get off the glacier, while the two others stood next to him.

The large man sneered and brought of a board from his back, and said "using clones is not going to help you win. They dispel with one hit, idiot!" he then proceeded to snowboard his way to him and his clones, ignoring his teammates yells to stay calm.

Before he could even reach their positions, one of the clones appeared and drew its copy of Vendetta, and swung it at the man. The man smirked, thinking his chakra armor was going to protect him, but got a nasty surprise when thanks to that thought, he didn't bother to block and paid for it. The man was instantly bisected into two pieces, which fell to the ground.

While the body lay on the ground with blood pooling around it, the clone took out a scroll, and sealed the armor, after it took it off of him, and the board into it.

Meanwhile the two others were shocked at the ease it took for the man to kill their team-mate and bypass the supposedly indestructible chakra armor.

Though they quickly paid attention when they saw the original start walking towards them, alongside his clone. They both went through Hand-seals in an attempt to take him down from a distance.

"**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko **(Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger) "yelled the man, as two large tigers made out of ice formed and started charging at them.

"Keep him busy Nadare! I'll get him, **Hyōrō no Jutsu** (ice prison jutsu)" yelled the woman.

While he and his clone were evading and dodging the ice tigers, ice started jutting from the ground and started following the two. Getting tired of playing defense, Sparda substituted with the first clone, and had the two of them let themselves get captured, while he snuck behind them.

When the clones were trapped in the ice, he could see the two start taunting his clones and saw them start heading back to the ship. Before they could take any more steps, they heard the sound of dispelling clones, and turned to see the ice prisons empty.

Before they could even sense him, he appeared behind the woman, and knocked her out with a chop to the neck, and quickly swung Vendetta's flat side on Nadare. The blow connected and sent him thirty feet away from him, and crashing into the glacier wall. He took the woman, and jumped to the ship, where he could see the director and the camera man filming him, and the rest of the crew looking at him in awe.

He then felt a large chakra build up, and turned to see an injured Nadare bleeding and looking worse for wear, who had just finished hand seals for a jutsu, and heard him yell its name. "**Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei **(ice release: one horned white whale)"

The Justu made a huge whale made of ice, which flew through the air, and crashed right in the middle of the glacier and caused the whole thing to crumble into pieces, and created a large tsunami that washed everything away. He had to use water manipulation to make the wave didn't sweep the ship, and so was unable to stop Nadare from using it as a distraction, and escape.

When everything returned to normal, he sheathed Vendetta on his back and made his way to his prisoner. He then used his **Chakra Chains **to tie her up, and seal her chakra. After that he carried her on his shoulder and made his way to below deck, ignoring the crew and Yukie who were staring at him with awe. He also saw the director crying tears of happiness at the clips of the battle that he got, and named "Footage of a Life Time".

The man who hired him, one Sandayuu Asama, stood in his way and asked "what are you going to do with her?"

He looked at him and said, "I am going to interrogate her, find out what they want, and the rest… you don't want to know," he finished darkly, and then continued on his way.

The crew members gave him a wide birth and allowed him to move without hesitation. It was not a good idea to step on the nerves of an angry and very strong ninja.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

In a small room within the ship, stood all the major members of the trip. The director and his assistant as well as Sandayuu himself. Through another door in the same room, was the place where Sparda had taken his prisoner to interrogate. They could hear nothing coming from the room. Not even a whisper. They were all afraid of what that meant.

Suddenly while their imaginations were running on about what was happening in the room, the door opened, and from it came a perfectly clean Sparda, but he was missing something. Where did the woman go? When they looked behind him, they found the room empty without any trace of her.

Did he really interrogate her and then erased her from existence? So what happened to her?

Unknown to any of them, he had interrogated and kept her imprisoned in the Shadow world, to make sure she doesn't escape, and to prevent anything from happening to her. He had found a use for her and would make sure to have her fulfill her role.

When he entered the room, he took a spot leaning on one of the walls in the room, and stared coldly at Sandayuu. "Start talking." He calmly ordered, while staring at the man.

Sandayuu sighed and adjusted his glasses, as he began his explanation of what happened.

How he was a servant for the last Daimyo, Sosetsu Kazahana, who was killed by his own brother, Doto Kazahana, so that he would inherit the position. He told them about how the rightful ruler of Yuki no Kuni, who was the daughter of Sosetsu-sama, Koyuki Kazahana who was smuggled out of Yuki no Kuni during the coup by a young Kakashi Hatake. The name caused Sparda to raise an eyebrow at the coincidence, but no more emotion was displayed about it. He told them how he searched for the princess, and found her acting with a new name of, Yukie Fujikaze, and ever since then he became her agent, and had stayed with her to make sure nothing happens to her.

He also told them that he suggested they film the last movie in Yuki no kuni so that he she could return and dethrone Doto. While he was explaining this, Sparda could sense, the now identified as Koyuki, standing outside the room and eavesdropping. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it, and they all saw her standing there in her pajamas and a bed robe on her.

She stood there, with an indifferent expression, as he finished his explanation.

"So you lied to us and used us to get the princess here, haven't you?" asked the assistant with a disturbed face.

"Forgive me. I simply wished for Koyuki-hime to return back to her country." He explained. He then got up and went around the table, and bowed to the princess with his head on the ground and said, "please Koyuki-hime, you must reclaim your title and take back Yuki no Kuni from the tyrant Doto! Your people and country need you!"

Koyuki stood there with the same expression. She then answered with, "I refuse".

When Sandayuu raised his head to her, she continued "don't you get it? If you keep on fighting you will die! We need to get away from here. No one can kill Doto." She finished, with a lifeless look in her eyes.

"Is that so?" they turned to Sparda when they heard him speak, "is this Doto person the one who is going to make you give up?" he saw her give him a small nod. He shrugged, and said "Alright then. When I meet him, I will kill him. I will take his life, and we'll see what will happen then." he finished, and started making his way out the room.

Koyuki stood there shocked, but came back to her senses when he walked passed her, and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?! IF YOU FIGHT AGAINST DOTO, HE WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU?!" she was about to yell some more, but with a burst of KI that had everyone in the room falling to their knees, she quickly zipped up, and was shivering in fear.

"Good, that's a lot better. Now, I suggest you get ready, we are about to dock in Yuki no Kuni. You have a movie to film." With that he went out, and closed the door behind him, leaving the ones inside on their own, with Koyuki clutching her necklace around her neck.

The convoy were now travelling through Yuki no Kuni, with Sparda sitting on the middle vehicle, so that should something happen, he could react as soon as possible. The vehicle they were riding was something they called a truck. Sandayuu explained how in Yuki no Kuni, the technology were far more advanced than anywhere else in the world.

He was enjoying the cold air that was on his face, and with his ponytail flying with the strong wind, with closed eyes and a peaceful expression. Though his eyebrow rose, and shook his head, when he felt Koyuki's chakra running away from the convoy, after jumping from her vehicle.

He tapped the metal below him twice, which caused the truck to stop just before entering a tunnel that would take them to the next scene to film, and for Sandayuu to peak his head from the passenger window and ask, "Is something the matter, Sparda-san?"

"Yes. It would seem that Koyuki is trying to escape again. I will bring her back and meet you on the other side of the tunnel. Understood?" he received a nod for his answer. Though Sandayuu's face was filled with worry for the princess.

He then got up, and made two clones as lookout before jumping off and disappearing with a burst of speed. Sandayuu had the caravan continue its way. He was confident that Sparda would bring her back safely, he could feel that the man had a samurai's honor. Being one himself, even if it was a long time ago, he could literally feel the man's strength oozing from him both physical and mental.

* * *

(With Koyuki)

Passing through trees in the forest, was Koyuki. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter. As long as it was away from those suicidal people she was alright with it.

What did they know about Doto? They weren't the ones who had to suffer from him. Especially that shinobi. Who does he think he is? Just coming in and telling her what to do. Talking about killing Doto like it was easy.

While running through on the snow, she tripped and fell and started rolling down a hill on the snow. When she reached the end, she could feel her wariness and her fatigue took hold of her. Ever since she had been forced to this island, she had not had a good night's sleep. Every night the same nightmare happen again and again. She would relive her father's death and the night her uncle took over the country.

She should have died that night, but for some reason she was saved, while her father died.

'It would have been better for everyone of I had just died then' was her thought as she could feel her vision get overwhelmed. Though suddenly, she started hearing the sound of footsteps crunching on the snow. Turning her head, she saw a pair of black knee length boots. Following the boots, she could see Sparda standing there while looking at her with the same cold face she had. She always knew her expression made people uncomfortable, but being on the receiving end of it for once…well let's just say, she didn't like it.

"Are you done trying to run away princess?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't answer him, and just laid there on the snow. He sighed and moved towards her, and then carried her bridal style and started walking back in the direction of the convoy. No words were spoken between them as Sparda was walking back to the convoy. Though a few minutes before they could reach the tunnel, she felt him tense and turn to the left. Following his line of sight, she was greeted to the sight of three lizard like demons. They looked the same as the assaults and blades he fought before, except these were bigger and their claws were sharper with a stronger ice shield. These were called Frosts. (DMC 4. Google them is easier)

The three started advancing on him, with him backtracking. He was confident he could beat them, but these were stronger than before and had an advantage, they could target Koyuki.

He set her on the ground and pushed her behind him, and summoned Vendetta, and the blade was engulfed with flames. He tied Yamato to his back so it wouldn't get in his way.

When he was done, he saw two of the frosts charge at him with a growl, while the third stood back and was staring at Koyuki and was salivating from what seemed to be hunger. Not allowing them to separate them, he quickly charged at them as well, and kicked the first, who blocked it with his shield but was still pushed back, while the second tried to slash at him with its claws. Easily evading them, he threw a punch at the demon, who wasn't able to block after attacking, and was thrown away. He then quickly put his hand on the ground and summoned three **Chakra Chains** and directed two of them to the demon that he punched and had them wrap around it. He then then had the chains grow spikes on it's, which caused them to pierce the frost and made it screech in pain. Pulling on the chain, it had the effect of shredding the frost to pieces and dissolving into white dust.

While this was happening, the last chain traveled in the ground, and surfaced right under the last frost, and tied its legs together. He did this to buy himself time to kill it, and he quickly appeared over the frost and swung Vendetta and shredded the demon in two, which dissolved into dust.

Hearing a scream, he turned and saw the first frost, had used the distraction the other made and targeted Koyuki, who fell to the ground with her eyes shut. He cursed and quickly disappeared in a burst of speed.

When Koyuki saw the demons, she started to shake in fear for her life and Sparda's. Though she felt her confidence rise at the sight of Sparda killing two of them. Though when she did, she heard a growl. She froze in her place, and almost mechanically turned her head, only to see the last frost charging at her with its claws ready to kill her. She tried to back away, but only managed to slip and fall on her butt, with the demon almost reaching her. She closed her eyes on instinct and waited for her death.

A few seconds later, she heard the sound of pierced flesh. She then felt something drip on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Sparda standing infront of her, with the ice claw through his stomach, but amazingly was still standing like nothing had happened even with the claw in his stomach and the blood from it.

"Yknow…your claw is very cold. How about I warm you up!" he said, and with his free hand he gave the frost a heavy uppercut that forced it's claw out and had it flying in the air. He then grabbed its tail before it get too far, and pulled it to the ground…hard. While the frost was dazed and staring straight ahead at the sky, Sparda brought down Vendetta and pierced the demon, which caused it to dissolve to white dust.

Turning to Koyuki, he saw her staring at something on him. Following her gaze, he saw she was staring at the hole that used to be in his stomach, but now was nothing more than unblemished skin, and a hole in his shirt. He quickly dispelled Vendetta, and made his way to her. When he did she met him halfway in a hug that surprised him. 'Must be from the shock of almost getting killed' he thought, since he could feel her shaking.

He patted her back and then carried like before and started heading back to the convoy. By the time they reached the tunnel, she had calmed and was able to walk on her two feet, though she kept close to him for some reason.

"How did you do that? How did you heal your wound so fast?" she asked curiously. This had been bugging her since the accident.

He turned his gaze to her, and looked ahead again, as he answered "I have high speed regeneration. A wound like that is nothing, compared to the injuries I suffered when I was younger and during my training." He answered without turning to her. If he had he would have seen the horrified expression she had on her face. A hole in his stomach was a small injury? What kind of childhood or training did he go through?

"You should know something Koyuki-hime….you think you have alone have suffered hardships in their lives? What about the people in this country, who are under Doto's rule? And it's not just this country. What about those men, women and children that are currently barely living and fighting in the Kiri civil war? Do you know their suffering?" he turned to her, and saw her shake her lowered head. He turned to the front again and said "I thought so."

They continued traversing the tunnel without a sound. No words were said between the, Koyuki feeling shame now that she thought about her life compared to others, and Sparda enjoying the silence. Though that didn't last for long, when the ground beneath them began to heat up and vibrate. When he looked down, he saw four metal railings, two on each side. He turned and saw a light source near the entrance of the tunnel, and saw Koyuki staring with wide eyes as if recognizing it.

"It's a..a TRAIN!" she yelled, with fear in her voice.

He looked at the light and could feel chakra signatures moving fast towards them. He quickly got to the princess and carried her. "Gotta go!" he said and quickly turned tail and started running to the exit.

A few seconds later, when he looked behind him, he saw large machine come through the corner, and start speeding towards them.

'So that's this Train creation, eh?' "You and your creations and technologies" he mumbled loud enough for Koyuki to hear. She stared at him like he was crazy. Instead of focusing on getting them out of danger, he was admiring the train that is about to crush them.

Just as she was about to reprimand him, he had a thought "why am I running?" he asked himself, he then stopped and let the train come closer. Koyuki closed her and waited for her death..AGAIN! But it didn't happen. Instead she felt a sense of vertigo, before they started to move at high speeds. When she opened her eyes, she saw that they on the train itself, and he was using it to cross through the tunnel.

"You didn't think I was going to get us killed, did you?" he asked, with his voice laced in amusement. She blushed in embarrassment, and hid her face in his chest. Sparda shook his head, and looked infront of him to the see they were almost at the exit.

When they exited out of the tunnel, he could see the crew were near the railings on the mountain side, but he couldn't see Sandayuu anywhere. He then jumped of the train and used chakra to stick to the ground, when he landed in a crouch near the filming crew. He put her down and rose to his feet, and saw that they were all staring at the train, which had stopped and started to move in reverse and stood when it became right next to them.

The sound of metal can be heard and a door was unlocked, and out from it came a large man with brown hair, broad shoulders, and was wearing an ornate robe with Nadare standing next to him, but in the back.

"It's good to see you again Koyuki. I have not seen you in a long time, why don't come here and give your dear old uncle a hug?" he asked cruelly.

Sparda could feel her shaking in fear behind him, so he stood in front of her, and blocked her view of Doto.

Just as he was about to talk, he heard the sound of tumbling wood, and turned to see tree trunks falling from the hilltop and colliding with the train. They were also a small army of samurai's with Sandayuu standing in the front. "It's been ten years Doto, but we I, Sandayuu Asama will lead the rebellion that will avenge our true ruler, the late Susetsu Kazahana-sama!" he then unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air, "Look men. Our princess is watching and with her return, VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" they then charged down the hill and to the train with a battle cry.

Doto turned to Nadare with annoyance in his eyes, and asked "didn't you say that all those rebels were taken care off?"

Nadare bowed his head, and said "forgive me Doto-sama. I will make sure of it this time."

"No" replied Doto, as he then developed a smirk on his face and said, "I have a better plan" with a signal of his hand, hidden compartments on the train opened up, and started launching rapid-fire Kunai at the charging men.

The men stopped in their tracks, but before the kunai reached them, they saw Sparda, who had left the princess appear in the way of the kunai, with his hand held out, and the mark on it glowing, and heard him speak calmly "**Meiton: Kurayami Parusu **(Dark Release: Darkness Pulse) (the same attack used by Hiruko in movie 3 that dispelled Naruto's clones. There was no name so I named it)

Suddenly a large wave of black energy surrounded Sparda and formed a circle around him. It then enlarged and covered the entire area and protected the Samurai's from the kunai that were launched, and pushed the kunai away and back to the ground near the train.

The train kept on launching Kunai, that were too weak to pierce the shield and would get pushed back with no effect. Seeing that it was not working, he signaled for the kunai barrage to stop. Once it did, Sparda stopped the technique.

"So that is the ninja that is causing all the trouble and was able to kill both Fubuki and Mizore. What is your name shinobi-san?" asked Doto.

"My name is none of your business, but you should know you are my target. I will give one chance to leave the country and never return, otherwise you will die. What do you say?" asked Sparda, with a calm voice, with his hand on Yamato's sheath,

The man was silent for a few seconds, before he started chuckling, and that gave way to full-blown laughing, while Nadare stood next to him, not feeling as confident as he was.

"You kill me? That'll be the day" he said when he managed to calm himself.

"as you wish, **Meiton: Hakai Hado**" he declared and launched a large wave of dark blue chakra, though this one was big enough, that when it collided with one of the train carriages, it exploded and was sent flying in the air, before tumbling down the cliff.

The observers were shocked, though Nadare quickly regained his composure, and had the train start moving to escape the ninja's wrath. Doto was still staring at the missing carriage with wide eyes, before he looked back at Sparda and saw him narrow his eyes at him. He would admit it, those eyes scared him. He now knew not to underestimate the ninja.

With the train gone, he calmed down and sheathed Yamato. He then turned to the crew and samurai's and saw them staring at him. "Well what are you waiting for? We need to keep moving!" he said, and that brought them back and had them finish the set.

While the crew were working, he walked over to Koyuki, who now had Sandayuu and his samurai army standing around her and checking on her. When they saw him, the samurai all bowed their heads to him, with Sandayuu at the front and thanked him for saving their lives.

Though a few minutes later, they started hearing a weird sound. Suddenly rising from the cliff, was a large blimp. It then flew on its side, and they could see Nadare manning somekind of a grappling claw. He aimed and fired at Koyuki, who started yelling for Sparda to save her. She was pulled into the blimp, and Sparda saw Nadare smirk in triumph.

He also saw the samurai and Sandayuu, shout for their princess to be released, all the while he stood calmly.

Sandayuu then rounded on him when he saw him just standing there and not doing anything, and asked "what do we do Sparda-san? We have to rescue the princess!"

He stayed calm, and turned towards him and said "don't worry Sandayuu-san. Boss will take care of the princess. All we need to do is to follow them." He said and turned around to the crew, and had them pack up as quickly as possible and started to follow the blimp in the trucks.

* * *

(On the blimp)

Koyuki was struggling against Nadare, as he pulled her onto the bridge of the blimp. Where they can see Doto standing with his arms crossed, and with a victorious look on his face. He then stood up and started walking towards Kyouki, and placed a hand on her chin, and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"You escaped from me for far too long Koyuki-chan. I never thought finding you would be so troublesome. And I see you have kept the Hex crystal in good shape," he said and then left her face, and pulled the necklace from her neck.

"Shows how stupid and pathetic you are if you couldn't even catch a little girl, uncle!" she retorted, and saw him frown at her and was about to backhand her, till they were interrupted by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came the voice of Sparda, as he emerged from the entrance of the bridge that Nadare used. He saw Koyuki look at him with wide eyes filled with hope, while Nadare was visibly shaking, and Doto was gritting his teeth.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE, BOY?!" yelled an angry Doto, who saw Nadare pull Koyuki so she was infront of him, with a kunai at her neck.

"You have no idea what I can do, Doto. Now release the princess or else!" replied Sparda in a firm voice.

The man laughed, and then asked "or else what? You seem to think you are the one in control. I have the princess hostage and I have the hex crystal." He said and pointed at Koyuki and the crystal.

"Actually you don't have the crystal, atleast not the real one but a fake crystal. Release Koyuki-hime or I will crush the real one," he said as he showed them his closed left fist, and opened it and they saw another hex crystal necklace in it.

The three turned to the crystal necklace that was with them, and saw it shimmer, and reveal itself to be nothing but a normal necklace with a paper seal on it, with the kanji for "GenJutsu" on it. Doto grit his teeth, and closed his fist on the fake necklace, and made the metal dent. He then took a deep breath, and they felt the blimp slow down.

He turned to Nadare, and said "release her. The crystal is the only thing that matters." He saw Nadare about to refuse, but with a quick glare he was silenced. He release her from her binds, and had her take a step towards Sparda, who reached out with his hand for her to grab. Just before their hands connected, she was stopped when Doto place his hand on hers, and extended his hand towards, him and asked for the crystal.

Complying, Sparda threw him the crystal, and when Doto caught it with both his hands, Sparda quickly pulled Koyuki to him, and pushed her behind him. He then took Yamato from his back to his left hand, and started to walk backwards to the exit. But before he could get out with Koyuki, the exit behind them was locked by a heavy metal door.

Turning to Doto, he saw him pressing a button on a nearby console.

"Did you think I was going to let you go so easily? I am afraid not." When he said, two doors opened on the sides of the room, with ninja pouring out from there and surrounding Sparda from all directions. "Come here Koyuki, NOW!"He yelled.

Turning to Sparda, she saw him nod his head, and say "don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. i wont allow it." He then squeezed her hand, and let her go, and saw her go back to Doto.

He then saw the floor behind Doto open up, and saw him remove his robe, and revealed that he was also wearing an advanced looking black chakra armor. He then grabbed Koyuki around the waist, and turned to the hole in the floor, with Nadare next to him.

"Kill him!" he ordered his ninja with a smirk, as he and Nadare jumped through the hole and had wings extend from their backs and from the chakra armor.

The last thing he saw, was Koyuki yelling his name, with a desperate expression on her face. When they were gone he saw all the ninja charge at him. He sighed and unsheathed Yamato. He had to catch up to them before Doto did something bad. He could feel the demon presence close. Very close, and Doto was heading right to it with Koyuki.

* * *

(With Koyuki)

The whole time they were flying, she had been glaring hatefully at her uncle.

"Don't be like that Koyuki-chan. I want you to watch as I use your fathers treasure to take full control of Yuki no Kuni and then the whole elemental nations. But first, I need to get rid of that annoying pest brat!" he said, and then took out a small detonator from his pocket. Koyuki's eyes widened when she saw it, and saw her uncle press the button.

She then heard an explosion behind them, and turned her head, and saw the blimp explode into a huge ball of fire, and saw it falling to the ground. If she could, she would have cried, but her tears were all dried up. He was the first person to connect with her, and if it werent for her he wouldnt have died.

Though she brightened up and had to hide her grin, when she was saw a figure burst from the fire ball and started to follow them from a distance on the ground.

* * *

(With Sparda)

He had killed each and every single ninja on the blimp, and just when he was about to man it, and use it to follow Doto, he sensed the whole thing explode. When he did he stood near the hole, and quickly jumped from it the second the whole thing exploded and continued following them on the ground. He could see the three land on an area that had three large mirrors covered in ice, and in the middle between them was something he never thought he would see here. A Hell Gate. He saw Doto approach the gate and tried to stop them, though he was intercepted by Nadare.

"I can't let you get to Doto-sama." He said firmly, and got himself ready for a fight. Knowing that he couldn't afford to waste time, he quickly charged at the man, and slashed at him with Yamato. He saw the man evade him, but still got cut from Yamato's ability. He then saw him jump back and perform a few hand seals and heard him yell "**Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu **(ice release: wolf fang avalanche technique)" this caused an avalanche to fall from the mountain next to him and formed into a large pack of wolves that charged at him.

He quickly sheathed Yamato and got In position, and calmly stated "**Dākusureiyāsutairu: Jajjimentokatto **(Dark Slayer Style: Judgment Cut)" and just like last time, distortion in the air appeared next to each wolf and shredded them to pieces as well as Nadare himself, who fell to the ground with blood pooling around him and cuts and gashes all over his body.

He left him and quickly headed to Doto, ignoring the maniacal laughter of the director, who was filming the entire time.

He quickly reached the Rainbow Glaciers, but was too late. As soon as he arrived he saw Doto turn the crystal in its place, and turn the power to the Hell Gate. It seemed that the person who built the machine was trying to use the power of the Hell Gate to power something. But what happened instead was a portal opening, and from it came two large toad like demons, with antenna's that had two glowing nude women on each, two were blue while the others were red.

"WHAT IS THIS?" yelled Doto, in outrage. He then saw Sparda behind him, with a blue force field surrounding them, and said "THIS IS YOUR DOING ISNT IT? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PEST" he then did six quick hand seals and pointed his hands on Sparda and yelled "**HYOTON: ** **SORYU BOFUSETSU **(Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzards)" and sent two large ethir black dragons.

But before they could hit him, he absorbed both of them using his **Meiton**: **Kyūketsukō **(Dark Release: Inhaling Maw), and before Doto could do anything else, he was surrounded by all four Rusulka, who when they touched him, froze him into a statue of ice, that was quickly swallowed by the first toad, who chewed on him for a bit, before spitting out the now dented Chakra armor.

As for Sparda, he quickly went to stand next to Koyuki, who hugged him close to her. She was scared, but she knew with Sparda with her, he would not let anything happen to her. He then started taking her closer to the force field to the side where he could feel Sandayuu and his Samurai's and the filming crew. When they reached that side, while making sure to keep the demons in his line of sight, while they did the same and were licking their lips, he quickly told her hold still. He then used his Meiton chakra to surround her in a bubble and pushed her out the barrier.

While normally that was impossible, he had enough control of his Meiton kekkai genkai, to both absorb the energy from the barrier and use it to get her out. With her safe, he could fight a lot more easily.

He felt one of the two demons jump and attempt to crush him, and quickly jumped away. He landed in the middle of the two demons and had them come closer to him. They tried to seduce him using their Rusulka, but he quickly cut them of their feelers with Yamato.

He then absorbed them into his body. The two demons felt the cut of Yamato and screeched in pain for the loss of their Feelers.

They then roared at the same time, and cause the area to go dark. The bystanders could see nothing in the dark cloud in the barrier. Among them was Koyuki who was staring at the battle with her hands clenched together.

'Come on Sparda. You can do it. You already killed many other demons. You can do it' she thought, with her eyes staring confidently on her savior in the barrier.

He stood in his place, waiting for them to make their move. He quickly summoned Vendetta and sidestepped the tongue that tried to grab him, and stabbed it to the ground with Vendetta. Hearing a screech, he channeled chakra through Vendetta, which made the demon roar in pain. He used that opportunity and slashed at the demon with Yamato, "**Meiton**: **Hakai** **Hado **(destruction wave)" and sent the wave of dark blue chakra that impacted with the **demon**, and cut in two.

Feeling the death of its sibling, the red toad demon quickly roared in anger, and stopped its dark technique, jumped in the air, and tried to squash Sparda beneath its weight. Rolling on the ground he rose to his feet, and saw the demon take a deep breath. He jumped out of the way of a large ice breath that came from it. He then saw the demon try again, but this time stood his ground and raised his arm to the demon.

When it blew the same attack again, this time he fired his own Justu, **"Meiton:****Jajimento (**judgement**)" **the blue flames fought against the ice breath, and was able to overwhelm it. The fire then reached all the way back to the demons and exploded in its mouth, which caused it to screech in pain, and fall to its side, dead.

The blue barrier around them started flickering before disappearing without a trace. He saw Koyuki running towards him, and when she reached him, she hugged him tightly. He raised an eyebrow at how attached she had become to him, before moving on.

"I knew you could it. I believed in you and you won." She whispered low enough so that he would hear.

'Looks like she changed.' "I told you, princess. There is nothing for you to be afraid of while I'm here." He stated and returned her hug with one arm. He then turned to the two demons' bodies, that started to dissolve, only for the souls to stay floating in the air. They then flew together, and merged together, and the sphere launched itself towards him. When it reached his hand, it transformed into a small black suitcase with skull print on it.

He then received flashes of memories from it, and found out all about the case in his hand. Pandora. A technological Devil-Arm that can scan technology and replicate it by transforming into the technology itself. Wanting to try it out he released Koyuki, who looked at him with a curious expression, and went to the dented chakra armor. He had the case scan the armor through the skull.

When it was done, the suitcase glowed and attached itself to his body. When the light died down, he stood there wearing a full battle armor. He had a pair of black vambraces that had white patterns drawn on it with a hidden blade on the bottom, which he found useful since he had no stealth weapons, and a pair of black greaves that covered his entire leg with the same white patterns. His chest was also covered with a light armor plate that covered his entire torso with the same pattern, and on his shoulders. There was also a black face mask and a hood attached to the back of the armor. The entire armor was made of demon metal, which meant it was durable and very light, he didn't feel any different than usual. His old ANBU guards was absorbed into the new one, but he could still separate them. (Pic for the armor available, but you need to imagine how it looks on him.)

He then powered down the armor, which made it get absorbed into the vambraces, with the hidden blade, and a pauldron on his right shoulder instead of the old ANBU gurads.

He then turned towards the Hell Gate, and with a few cuts from Yamato, destroyed it.

He then saw Koyuki stand next to him and heard her ask "why didn't it work? Wasn't there supposed to be a treasure?"

"The treasure needs power to unlock or something similar, I don't know. Whoever made this wanted to use the Hell Gate as an energy source. But that was a double edged sword. By channeling energy through it, it can activate. With it being destroyed, it is useless now." He explained.

She looked down at the ground sadly, "so my father's treasure is gone?" she whispered.

"Not necessarily," he replied, and saw her looking at him in confusion, "all we need is a power source, and luckily for you, I am a walking chakra generator." He said. He then strode to the slot where the Hex crystal was, and planted his hands on it, and channeled as much chakra as he could. He could feel something happening, though it still needed a lot more chakra.

So he closed his eyes, and entered his DT(indigo) and channeled all the chakra he had into the device. With the larger amount of chakra, and its potency, the device started to work. A few minutes later of channeling chakra, it was fully charged and operational, but nothing has changed. Or so they thought.

The started to feel the temperature rising and the ice melting around them.

"This is Sosetsu-sama's treasure, a heat generator?" asked Sandayuu.

With Koyuki, she was staring at the lush green that was there after the ice had melted, 'just as you said father…' "Believe in the future and spring will come" she was interrupted before she could say those words, when she heard that voice. Her father's voice.

She turned and saw a projection in the middle of the mirrors, and a young version of her was conversing with her father. She could barely remember that conversation. Before long, she had tears falling from her eyes as she heard her father and herself speaking, and her laughter reverberated in the air when she said she would also become an actress.

All the while, Sparda was leaning on the panel, and trying to catch his breath. The large amount of chakra he used, while easy to regenerate, had him suffering from chakra exhaustion using it all in one push. But he was healing quickly. And besides, seeing Koyuki laugh and cry in happiness, was worth it. While looking at her, he kept imagining a face that looked almost like her. The same black hair, and the same skin tone, and face shape. The differences between them were very small. They looked almost alike, he couldn't help but think about Izumi.

But he turned back to see that Yuki no Kuni had become Haru no Kuni.

* * *

(Haru no Kuni-one week later)

It's been a week since the death of Doto, and the change that happened in Yuki no Kuni, the now new Haru no Kuni.

With that week, he had been busy eliminating all the remnants of Doto's army, and had retaken the castle, which became the new home for the Princess, now Daimyo of Haru no Kuni, Koyuki Kazahana. The people had accepted their new ruler with open arms and fully supported her rule.

He had everything he could to make sure that she was safe, now it was up to her to do her job, and for him to move on.

They were now standing outside the Daimyo's castle, where a large gathering can be seen. Sparda was seen wearing his normal outfit, with a cloak that was made specifically for him that was a gift from Koyuki. They were all standing with the crowd's cheering for him and yelling his name. He had become a hero to them as well for everything he did for them.

Next to him was Koyuki who was wearing an ornate robe that fitted her position as the Daimyo of the country. She was standing next to him with a sad expression on her face. He had told her he was leaving this day. There was no more need for him anymore, and he had promised to help some people a long time, and he intended to do that.

He was leaning on a machine that was half his height, but twice in length. It was a combination of polished black metal over brushed white mechanics. It had an oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels with one in the back. This was the Pandora's version of the truck that he scanned. He wanted to have something to use instead of always running and jumping through trees and he rather enjoyed the truck rides. So he scanned the truck and this was the result. (Fenrier from Final Fantasy VII. Pic available)

He was able to make the bike and keep the armor on his body at the same time, and was able to transform the bike back to its suitcase form.

"Are you sure you can't stay here? You will be an honorary member and my personal guard," Koyuki tried to persuade him.

"I am afraid not. There are things that I must do. Besides, if the world knows I'm here, then all of Haru no Kuni will be in trouble. I can't allow that…not after all the effort you put to bring peace here." He replied, and saw her pout. He then took out a pair of black glasses that he had bought from a store in the country and applied them on his face. (Cloud's glasses from Final Fantasy. I want him to be cool…u don't like it sue me! (I'd prefer u don't) )

"But I'll see if I can visit whenever I can. I promise Koyuki-sama. Till next time," he said and turned on his bike.

"Before you go..one last thing," she said, and approached him on the bike. She had him turn his head to her, and gave him a deep kiss. When they separated a few seconds later, she had a blush on her face, while he was smiling slightly, "that's a thank you for helping me, and making me believe again." She finished.

He said nothing and simply nodded his head. He then revved the engine, and before he could go he said "anytime, Koyuki-chan." He said and then let go of the brake and drove back to the coast, with everyone waving at him as he went.

* * *

Ta-Da... tell me what you think please.

Also so you know, I have found a pic that is good for the marks I want when he uses DT(indigo) but imagine them on him.

Now I am going to hit my favorite place in the world...My bed! bye...


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back everyone to a new chapter...

So...I managed to finish this chapter, as you can see, while still having exams. In fact I still have Chemistry and Physics, which are my Kryptonite this week. At the end of this week you can expect me to go back to my old routine of every Friday/Saturday and once a week, maybe sometimes two a week depending on my writing muse and mood.

Now...this chapter will be pre-Kiri war, with the next being the beginning of it. It will have an event I liked in the anime...a filler episode but a good one still. Also I want to say this: The Kiri Arc will be three-four chapters only, and after that a small filler before the Arc everyone wants to see.

And finally, thanks for all the reviews and the fans that had decided to stuck with me and reviewed the story, favored it or followed it.

Enjoy...

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dmc or any other elements you may see in this story)

* * *

(Hi no Kuni-two days later-1:00pm)

The sound of an engine can be heard in the darkness of the night. In the forest of Hi no Kuni, Sparda was riding on his Pandora bike. He had been travelling for two days straight in order to reach Nami no Kuni, and meet Zabuza and the rest. Thanks to Pandora being a Devil-Arm it had the ability to channel chakra, and he was able to use it and have it drive on water, similar to the water walking exercise.

There have been a few demons and bandits every now and then though they were quickly cut down with him using Vendetta and Pandora's bike form at the same time. It was a simple job of slashing them to pieces while riding, and didn't take long to kill any of them when they showed themselves.

He was also making sure to stay away from Konoha as much as possible. It wouldn't do him any good if he was sighted and hunted thanks to his previous deeds.

He estimated it would take him another hour or so to reach the coast of Hi no Kuni, where he would stop for the next morning, and a few hours on the water with Pandora to reach Nami no Kuni. But there was a slight change in his wardrobe. He was now wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it on his body. (Imagine him wearing it like Sasuke did)

While he was travelling he remembered the meeting he had with "Madara", or as he identified him as one Obito Uchiha, student of the Yondaime Hokage alongside Kakashi. He had sent Zetsu to inform him they going to have their first meeting, and he was required to be there.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Three days. He had three more days before the day that he promised to meet Zabuza came. He had just spent the last fourteen hours driving on the see that separated Haru no Kuni, previously known as Yuki no Kuni, and the mainland._

_When he arrived at the mainland, he decided to take a small break, and stopped and parked Pandora on a cliff that overlooked the sea he had just come from. According to a map he had, he was in a country he didn't know its name, but was located between Takigakure (land of waterfalls) and Ta no Kuni (land of rice fields). (The land where Obito had the war Akatsuki base, it's called the mountain graveyard)_

_He stood there, enjoying the breeze and the nice view. He was surprised though, when he felt a familiar signature travel through the earth and coming towards him. He recognized the signature and stood in his place, but had Pandora absorbed again. A few minutes later, the person finally reached his position. Rising out of the ground was none other than Zetsu himself. He was wearing a black with red clouds, which was wide at the top and allowed his Venus trap plenty of space to move._

"_You're a difficult man to find Sparda-san. __**Where were you? **__We have been looking for you all over the place..." he stated with both halves continuing for the other._

"_I had a mission overseas. Had I know you needed me, I would have refused it. What is it? Did something happen?" he asked, staring at the view, but had his senses on full alert._

"_No-no nothing like that. __** We have gathered the entire group and you are needed now! **__We have our first meeting to attend to!" said the excited voice of white Zetsu, while the black one was showing signs of irritation._

_Sparda raised his eyebrow at the double personality of his new colleague, and simply shrugged. He then saw the plant/man hybrid pull out a scroll. When he unrolled and channeled chakra into it, he saw a puff of smoke. From the smoke appeared a pile of folded hooded cloaks. They all had the same black color and red clouds on them._

"_This is the Akatsuki cloak. This signifies that you are a member of our organization." He then resealed the clocks into the scroll, except for one that he gave to Sparda who quickly put it on, and then gave the scroll to Sparda, who hid it in his pouch, and stood there admiring the cloak, he could hold Yamato in his left hand and still be able to reach it since the sleeve was wide, and it can even hide Yamato in it._

_He then turned his attention to Zetsu again, and saw him pull out a ring from his pocket, and now he noticed that he was wearing a similar ring of his own. While the ring Zetsu was wearing on his right little finger was green and had the Kanji for "Gai" (sign of the boar) on it, while the one he presumed was his was red and had the Kanji for "shu" (vermillion) on it._

"_That ring is to be worn on your right ring finger. __**When you feel chakra coursing through it**__, which means that Leader-sama is calling a meeting." Just as he finished, and out the ring on his designated finger, he felt the mentioned chakra in it. "Ah, speak of the devil. __**We have a meeting to go to**__. Activating the ring will let you use the __**Gentōshin no Jutsu **__(magic lantern technique)__**. Activate the ring by holding the ram sign and focus your chakra into the ring. **__That's all there is to it. __** Get ready…..**__ And now!" he said and did the hand sign himself and closed his eyes._

_Seeing no other choice, he did as instructed and closed his eyes as well._

* * *

_(Hidden Akatsuki base)_

_When he reopened his eyes, he saw he was in some kind of a cave. He was standing infront of a statue that he had heard legends of. The Gedo Mazu (demonic statue of the outer path), also known as the body of Juubi himself. He could see he was standing on one of its hands, on the right ring finger, same as the ring Zetsu gave him._

_He looked around himself, and could feel the tension in the air. There were also eight other individuals in the cave, and each of them was standing on a finger. He couldn't see them very well, since they were astral projections, but he was able to identify a few of them._

_One of them was a man with green eyes, and had most of his body cloaked, but those eyes of his gave him away. Kakuza, an S-ranked Nuke-nin from Takigakure. The second person he identified was another S-ranked Nuke-nin, from Kirigakure, and his name is Kisame Hoshikage, one of the seven swordsman of Kiri, wielder of the Samehada (shark skin), and a man nicknamed O o Motanai Bijū (tailed beast without a tail), for his massive chakra reserves. He identified the two from their profiles on the Bingo Book._

_In the cave there were only three that had large chakra that were noticeable. The first and second were identified as the two previous men. The last though, as soon as his eyes landed upon him, they opened so wide that his shock was shown on his face._

"_The eyes of the Rikudou Sennien, the legendary Rinnegan!" he whispered harshly. That seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the cave._

"_Oh…you seem to have some knowledge about my eyes, where did you get that information?" asked the man with purple ringed eyes, with a small pupil in them. He wasn't the only one interested in the answer. The only woman in the cave, was also looking at him, with a bit of shock, but more out of suspicion and doubt, while Zetsu was waiting for the answer. In the shadows of the cave, a red eye with three black tomoes also focused on the answer, curious as well._

"_I don't know much. I have simply read in a few old tomes, that I destroyed after memorizing, the old tales that were told about the creator of NinJutsu and the man who became the Shinobi no Kami (god of the shinobi) and the Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (the Saviour of this World). It also mentioned the eyes that he had. Eyes strong enough to give him the power to create the moon itself. Of course, at the time, I didn't believe any of it. Seems I was wrong." He lied smoothly. He couldn't tell them the reason he knew was having been trained by a man who fought with Sennin and being told by one of the chakra beings he created._

_The other seemed to believe his lie, and they all turned to the man when he started speaking "we have all gathered here for a reason. The Akatsuki is an organization that was made to accomplish one goal. Peace. My name is Pein, but you will address me as Leader-sama or Pein-sama, understood?!" he declared._

_One of the gathered people scuffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. The man had slicked back hair, purple eyes and was wearing an upside down red triangle on his chest. He also had a triple bladed scythe on his back. "I won't be following anyone of you motherfuckers! I don't follow orders and always do my own thing. I was promised I would get to kill strong shinobi…..and so far all I have seen are people I am not supposed to kill. What the fuck is up with that?" he exclaimed._

_Pein didn't seem bothered at all at the man's interruption, and simply stated "you will get to fight and kill anyone you want. The goal of the organization is to gather the Jinchuuriki. Once that is accomplished I will use them as W.M.D's (weapon of mass destruction if you didn't know) for the highest bidder and eliminate all wars and achieve peace. As god this is my will and it shall be done!" he exclaimed loudly at the end, and released his KI. Most of them visibly affected for the KI, though a few weren't, like the woman, Sparda, Zetsu and Kisame._

_Pein then calmed down and said, "now that the important topic is over, I will introduce everyone to our newest recruits, and you will be paired into groups of two. Your job then will be to perform missions and gather resources so as to fund our cause."_

_He then pointed to the first man on the left hand and said, "Sasori, also known as Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the red sands), a nuke-nin from Sunagakure." Sasori was a short man, he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a straw hat, which his entire body covered up._

_Pein then pointed on the next man, who was the one who had interrupted him earlier, "Hidan. A nuke-nin from Yukagakure, and a worshipper of Jashin. You are one of the newer ones in the Akatsuki."_

_The next man was the one he identified as, "the current accountant of Akatsuki, Kakuza, and nuke–nin from Takigakure."_

_After him was, "Kisame Hoshikage, also known as Kirigakure no Kijin (monster of the hidden mist), and nuke-nin of Kirigakure."_

_After Kisame, was an empty finger with no one standing on it._

_He then pointed to the next person "And you all already know Zetsu, the one who recruited you." He said, with white Zetsu waving in the background._

"_And one of our newest members, Sparda, unknown village and known as Kurayami Shinobi (The Dark Shinobi). Criminal Nin in Konoha and responsible for Massacring the Uchiha clan, and killing over two-hundred Konoha ANBU." He finished with what seemed like satisfaction, and content._

_This had all members looking at him with varied expressions._

_Kisame and Hidan were grinning madly and probably thinking of fighting him. Sasori and Kakuza seemed uncaring of the whole situation. While the woman was looking at him with an intense gaze. Zetsu having already known about the subject, didn't have anything to express. The last man, who had yet to be introduced was looking at him with a challenging look in his eyes._

_All the while, his own facial expression had not changed, and was returning the looks he got without flinching._

"_Moving on, this is Konan, a nuke-nin from Ame." He said introducing the woman, Konan. She had a pair of orange eyes and what seemed to be piercing under her lips. She was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak, which hid her body from view._

"_And finally, our last member, Deidra, nuke-nin of Iwa, who is known as Maddo· bonbā no Deidra (Deidra the Mad Bomber), and is also one of our newer members." he said signaling to the blonde man who had a ponytail and long bang on his left eye. He was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak._

"_Now that you all know the other, I will be assigning you into teams of two. For now and until you are ordered, you to gather funds for the purpose of advancing our goals. The teams will be: Kakuza-san and Hidan-san" the two looked at each other, and Hidan scoffed while Kakuza simply turned back to his leader. "Deidra-san and Sasori-san," the two mentioned turned to the other and gave a small nod of respect, "me and Konan" neither made a move to acknowledge the fact. "Zetsu as our current spy will function alone," all the while Zetsu remained still. "And finally Sparda-san and Kisame-san."_

_Sparda who had his eyes closed, spoke at that "forgive me leader-sama. But my partner cannot be Kisame-san at the moment." They all looked at him when he spoke, and Kisame rose his eyebrow in confusion._

"_Why is that Sparda-san? Don't you like me?" asked Kisame with a grin on his face._

"_Explain yourself Sparda-san!" ordered Pein._

"_Of course. I have nothing against you Kisame-san. On the contrary, I would like you to be my partner over anyone else in this cave. You and I share the same outlook on our fighting styles" when he said that, he showed them the hilt of Yamato in his covered left hand. Kisame grinned at that. "However, I have been hired by the rebellion side in Kiri, to help them in their war. Having Kisame-san as my partner may cause some troubles to my clients, and affect the deal I had between us. I would prefer having a partner who is unknown and a "wild card" so to say. Someone like you Pein-sama, Konan-san or the one I prefer most, Zetsu-san. I could perform this mission alone and be the odd one in the Akatsuki, till as I assume we find a new recruit for the last ring." He finished._

_Pein was silent as he thought about it, and then announced his decision "very well. Zetsu will paired with Sparda-san, while Kisame-san will be the odd one. Once you have finished the mission, you will be paired with Kisame-san till Zetsu finds a last member. Also, should any of you encounter Orochimaru of the Sannin, be sure to kill him and retrieve the Akatsuki's ring from him. He used to a member, but he betrayed the organization when he attempted to attack me. As for you Sparda-san, be sure to hand the reward to Kakuza-san. Also, since you will be aiding the rebellion side, be sure to keep wearing the Akatsuki uniform. This will advertise our organization to the world as a mercenary force for hire. Is there anything else to discuss?"_

_Sparda spoke at that "actually yes leader-sama. It is well known that the Mizukage is Yagura, the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. Should I capture him since our goal is to capture the Jichuuriki?"_

"_We were going to begin the plan at a later date, but this is an opportunity that we cannot miss. Capture the Jinchuuriki at all cost, Sparda-san. When you do take him and bring him to one of our Hideouts. You each have a map on your rings that will pinpoint a close by base. Is that all?" he asked. Seeing Sparda nod, and no-one else speaking he dismissed the meeting, and all the astral projections dispelled._

* * *

_With the meeting over, Sparda stopped channeling chakra, and opened his eyes, he saw that he was back at the cliff face. He turned and saw Zetsu standing there._

"_Are you really going to fight in the Kiri rebellion? __**That is a foolish decision.**__" Asked/declared Zetsu._

"_Yes, I am. If you do not wish to accompany me, you don't have to." He replied._

"_Nonsense. __**You aren't getting rid of us so easily**__. We will leave you to do most of missions and we'll stay hidden for the most part, even from the rebellion. __**We are more for spies and information gathering than fighters. **__If you need anything we will be the ones to infiltrate and give back the information. __** We can make perfect clones of anyone we touch. **__No one will know it is us. __** Not from the chakra signature not from the looks…nothing.**__ "They finished the explanation._

"_That's a very useful ability." He said, and filed that information for another time. "I have a question, and you two seem to be the only ones to answer it. Where is Madara? Isn't he the leader? And why is this "Pein" in his place?" he asked fishing for information._

_Zetsu stopped in his place, and was staring at Sparda's back with narrowed eyes. Feeling that he was walking alone, he stopped and turned to his partner. Seeing the look he was giving him, he simply raised an eyebrow, and said "I was just wondering that's all. I joined Akatsuki because I agree with his goal. This Pein seems to have another goal. A goal that I don't see working." He explained, and said that last statement to the space behind him, where a vortex was forming in the middle of the air._

_From the vortex appeared Madara, who had his own eye narrowed behind his mask. 'How can he tell when I am using __**Kamui **__(Authority of the Gods)? He is more dangerous then he lets on. I need to keep him on my side.' "Pein is nothing more than a figure-head. By having him leading Akatsuki, I can eliminate all threads that connect him to me. Also, he is very strong. Strong enough that he can keep all these S-rank criminals under watch, and controlled."_

"_Now, I expect you to follow the orders of Pein, since most of them are my own anyway. Also, I need Zetsu on a special assignment, so he will leave a clone for you to use for information and to pass-on instructions from me." He said. He then saw Zetsu make a clone that was only made of half of him. The white side only._

_He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. He then saw the clone fall into the ground. "When you need him, he will answer you. He can answer any question you have, and will be helping you in the war. Otherwise he will stay in the earth and will follow you without showing himself. One last thing, when you find Yagura, you will find that he is a bit…unusual. You will see when you meet him. Until we meet again." He said and disappeared again in his vortex and this time took Zetsu with him._

_When he couldn't sense anyone other than the clone Zetsu in the area, he had Pandora take its bike form, and drove off heading to wave._

* * *

_(Flashback end)_

Ever since that meeting, he had been driving through the land and heading towards Nami. He could feel the Zetsu clone following him from the ground. While he wasn't going at full speed, since doing so would make Pandora's engine louder and its chakra signature higher, he was still going fast, and for the clone to keep up with him was surprising.

A few hours later, he finally reached the familiar area where he could see Nami no Kuni in the distance. Though he was not prepared to see a huge bridge that went from the island to the coast of Hi no Kuni. When he saw it, he stopped and had to whistle at the huge size of the bridge. 'Who the hell built it? And how much did building it take?' When he reached the beginning of the bridge and read the sign that was next to it, he smirked in amusement, and revved up Pandora and continued on his way on the bridge.

The sign that read, 'The great Sparda Bridge'.

* * *

(Nami no Kuni)

It didn't take him long to cross the bridge, and wanting to warn Zabuza and the others of his arrival, he flared his chakra a few times. He then felt all the different people in Nami no Kuni scurry into their homes, with the shinobi that were left there standing in the front. They all seemed to not recognize his chakra.

He kept on his way till he reached the town of Nami. Infront of him stood all the ninja he had seen the last time with the exception of the Uzumaki woman. All the woman still looked the same, except now they had ninja gear on.

Mai was wearing a dark long sleeved battle dress with fishnet armor and a black tight shorts beneath it. Shirona was wearing a purple dress with slits on the sides, with buttons on the top half, tight black shorts, her kunai pouch on her right thigh, grey heeled shoes. Erza was wearing a grey blouse with short sleeves, and on her wore light black tunic that was cut off on the sides, above the knees and belted at the waist and fishnet on her thighs. She wore bandages on her calves, and black sandals. She also had a ninja-to on her back. Haku was also there and she was wearing a short blue kimono with a slate-blue obi around her waist. She was also wearing what looks like another shorter white kimono underneath and straps across her arms of the same color. She wears black shorts, thigh-high stockings and black shinobi sandals. She had her pouch strapped to the Obi.

As for the guys, the demon brothers still looked the same while Zabuza was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and a pair of Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. He also had his sword on his back.

He started to slow down and when he reached their position, he pulled Pandora to the side of the road, and stayed there staring at them from below his Akatsuki hood.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" asked Zabuza as he pointed his sword on him. He also saw the others taking out weapons or weaving hand seals and preparing for a fight.

He slowly stood up, and turned towards them. He could see them tense and could tell they were ready for a fight. "I promised to come back in a month, Zabuza. Have you all already forgot about me? Maybe next time I'll try harder to make a better impression." He said and rose his hand to remove the hood on his head, which revealed his white hair, and blue eye. He saw them all look at him shocked, before all the people in the houses started getting out, and back into the streets, cheering and welcoming him back. He saw Zabuza shake his head and come towards with the rest following him.

The villagers all quieted down when they saw the two ninja start talking "welcome back, Gaki. I take it you're ready to head to Kiri?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes. Did you heal from your injuries? And how did training them go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine now, Gaki." He said rubbing chest, and feeling some phantom pains from the kick the kid landed the first time they met. "And their training was all good. We can head out as soon as were done packing." He said.

Sparda nodded and turned towards the woman and greeted them with a nod each, "Shirona-san, Mai-san, Haku-san and Erza-san. It's good to see you again." He said.

"You too, Sparda-san" was Mai's reply. Shirona was more vocal in her greeting, "SPARDA-KUN! WELCOME BACK" and quickly ran to him and hugged him. Though when she did she felt a small burst of chakra, and looked down into her hands and saw herself holding a log instead of a human body.

"That won't be happening anytime soon, Shirona-san." Came Sparda's amused voice as he appeared behind her. She turned to him, with her fully-powered puppy dog expression, which seemed to have zero effect on him. They both heard giggling and turned to see the last two young girls, seemingly amused at the interaction between them.

The two saw that they had grabbed his attention, and blushed the same shade of pink. They quickly bowed their heads and welcomed him as well. He simply gave them a nod and went back to Zabuza and Mai.

"How are we going to get to Kiri?" asked Sparda.

"I sent them a message that we'll be coming back to fight, and managed to set-up a meeting between us and the leader of the rebellion, Mai's….." Zabuza said, but was interrupted at the end by Mai who said "My sister." She said with a fond smile, reminiscing on some old memories.

"When and where?" asked Sparda.

"Four days from now, and on an island close to Kiri. It's also close to Nami. Won't take a day to get there. That is of course if we don't get into trouble on the way." Answered Zabuza.

"Knowing my luck, we probably will." Muttered Sparda as he looked at the sea. "Alright, get everyone ready. The sooner we get there the better, even if we have to wait there." He said, "Oh, I almost forgot…"he said and placed his hand on the ground, which caused a portal to open beneath it.

From it emerged a tied up unconscious woman that had pink hair, and looked a bit tired and injured. "This is a ninja from the old Yuki no Kuni. She was an enemy of mine and a Hyoton user. I was able to capture her. I thought she might be a bit useful for you Haku-san to learn some Hyoton Jutsu's." he said and handed her to the two brothers who looked at Zabuza for instruction, and told them to put her in their hideout. He then heard someone calling him.

Turning around, he saw Kaiza and his family coming towards him. He saw Inari hug him again, and unlike last time, simply patted his head, while shaking Kaiza's hand with the other, and Tazuna's next. He also gave a nod to Tsunami when he saw her.

"I take it you saw the bridge?" asked Tazuna with a grin.

Sparda smirked and said "what bridge?" this caused Tazuna to deflate and Kaiza to start laughing. "Of course I saw the bridge. Who could miss it? Did you build it?" he asked, and received a nod in return. "You didn't have to do that Y'know?"

"Well we were going to build the bridge to improve the trade in Nami, and as for the name, we needed some way to come with thanking you. And now everyone who comes to Nami will know about you. Although, I wanted to name it 'THE SUPER TAZUNA BRIDGE'!" he yelled at the end. They all stared at him with deadpan expressions, which made him shrink on himself and mumble about 'his awesome name idea'.

"Anyways…."said Zabuza, in an attempt to get back on track." We will be able to leave by tomorrow. It's a straight way from here to the island. So what have you been doing while you were gone?" he asked.

Sparda smirked and threw him the latest Bingo Book, and said "see for yourself. Finish packing and get ready for the trip. I am going to be at the docks." He said and started walking down the road.

Looking down at the book in his hand, Zabuza grew curious and opened the book, looking for what he was talking about. The rest were alternating between looking at Sparda's back and the book in Zabuza's hand, till they heard Zabuza stop at a page, and gasp with his eyes wide.

"What's up no-brow-kun?" asked Shirona, with a small teasing voice.

He didn't answer, which was weird considering whenever she used that name, he would always flip-out. Standing next to him, she grabbed the book from his hand and read the contents and froze just like he did. The last three females saw her, and were wondering what happened to them. So they stood next to her and read the page as well. They all gasped when they saw Sparda's bingo book entry and what he did.

They then looked at his back and had the same thought _'he is so strong! How did he become so strong? And what on earth happened, for him do to something like that?'_

* * *

(Mizu no Kuni-ocean)

The next day, they had finished getting ready for the trip, and were all boarding the ship, and getting ready to sail. The people of Nami understood that their reasons and were there to send them off to their mission of freeing Kiri.

With them was Haku's mother, Koyuki, who refused to leave her daughter go to a war without her being close. Haku argued that it wouldn't be safe for her being a civilian and all, though that didn't stop her from going with them. Meanwhile the two other Kekkai Genkai women, had decided to stay in Nami no Kuni where they had built new lives for themselves. Though Sparda still hadn't forgotten about them, and was still determined to bring their families together.

Fubuki had also been with them. When she had woken up, and was treated by Haku for her injuries, they made a deal that if she (Fubuki) taught her (Haku) how to develop her Hyoton that she would be set free and can continue her life anywhere she wants. She of course agreed, and since then the two have been training on the ship, on their way to Kiri.

They were travelling for ten hours now, and the whole time, Sparda was sitting in the crow's nest, meditating and enjoying the weather and the see breeze.

If he looked down below, he would see Haku and Fubuki still training hard, with Shirona and Koyuki watching. The demon brothers were below deck, sleeping or just lazing around. Zabuza and Mai were talking and planning their moves when they join the rebellion, with Erza with them, though he could feel her moving away from them, and standing and watching her best friend train.

Though a few minutes later, he felt her move again, this time she was climbing to where he was. When she jumped, and stood behind him, she seemed to wait for him to acknowledge her.

Without opening his eyes or turning to her, he asked "is there something I can do for you Erza-san?"

He could feel the girl's nervousness rolling off of her. "Um….I was wondering if I can stay here and sit with you, please?" she asked.

Seeing nothing wrong with that, he gave her a nod, and gestured to the space next to him. She quickly squatted down at the place he pointed, and was staring at the setting sun and the mist in the horizon, while stealing glances at him from the corner of her eye. They had started their journey early and they still had a five hour journey to go, never mind the fact that they had to stay in the ship till next morning to find the islands.

She was about to try and start a conversation with him, when she saw him open his eyes, and speak to her "Erza-san, quickly go get Zabuza, and tell him we have some visitors, GO!" he ordered and hearing the seriousness in his voice she quickly complied.

A few seconds later, he felt Zabuza, Mai and Shirona climb towards him, so he stood up. When they reached him, he said "we've got company. I can sense a lot of activity. Twenty Battleships with thirty chakra signatures on each. And they are an hour away."

They were all shocked at the large amount of "company" they had. Being the first to regain her composure, Mai asked "Kiri?"

"Most likely. They might be trying to find and shut down the supply lines for the rebellion. Though a fleet of twenty battleships and six-hundred shinobi is too big for us to fight." Stated Zabuza.

He heard a snort and they all turned to Sparda, who was looking at them from the corner of his eye. "Too big for you to fight….not for me. There is a close by island half-an-hour to the North. Have the captain stop there for the night. By the time I return to you in the morning, we will be able to continue. Oh….and be careful on that island. Something doesn't feel right about it." He said, and then he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed.

"I hate it when he does that." Zabuza muttered, as the wind blew over them from the speed that Sparda traveled at.

"Is he going to be alright? I know he is strong…but against twenty battleships?" asked a worried Mai.

"Don't sweat it Mai-chan. If he couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have said he would. Now let's head to that island Sparda-kun mentioned." Reassured Shirona, as she jumped back to the deck and gave the captain the new coordinates.

The two girls were worried when they were told about the situation, and even more so when they found out Sparda was going to handle them alone, but they had faith that he would win and come back to them safely.

* * *

(Mizu no Kuni-mysterious island-half an hour later)

When they reached the island's location, they made sure to dock the ship so that the island his their presence. It was decided that they would go to the island and re-supply, while they waited for Sparda's return.

They could also feel what he meant about the island. As soon as they got close to it, the older three were able to sense the chakra signatures on the island. They weren't human, so that eliminated Kiri's presence in it. The loud roars echoing from it didn't help either. But the crew were adamant on re-supplying from it, and left them no other choice on the matter.

So they all went to sleep that night, with Sparda fighting alone while they had to prepare to investigate an island.

* * *

(With Sparda)

Sparda was standing on the water, staring at the advancing fleet of ships. He was wondering how he should go about on this situation. He could simply use Yamato and cut all the ships into pieces, or he could use Vendetta and burn them into a crisp. Another option would be by summoning an army of **Kage** **Bunshins, **and take them out ship by ship. Though that last option would take some time.

'I know…I have been neglecting my Suiton affinity lately. This is the perfect setting to get some practice.' He thought. He then tied Yamato to his waist, in order to free both hands, sealed his Akatsuki so that it doesn't get damaged, and went through a long chain of hand seals, while channeling chakra.

He then heard the alarms on the ships start blurring and saw them light up with activity. 'They must have sensors that felt my chakra charging up…but it's too late.' He thought, as he finished his seals, and stopped at the bird seal.

"**Suiton: Dai Suiryuudan no Justu" **he said, and from the water behind him rose a bigger than usual Water dragon that towered over each and every battleships. The Kiri shinobi stared in horror at the giant water dragon.

"Attack!" ordered Sparda, and responding to his command the dragon roared and charged at the ships. 'Yes…this won't take long at all' he thought, while ignoring the screams of pain and the cries for help.

* * *

(Morning-the mysterious island)

Morning had set upon the ship, and now Zabuza and Mai, were planning their next move. They were going to split up, and have Haku, Shirona and Fubuki stay on the ship, mainly so that Haku can finish her training as soon as possible with Shirona keeping an eye on Fubuki, while they and Erza were going with the crew to provide security against anything on the island.

The demon brothers, having gotten drunk and passed out, were useless so they were staying on the ship.

They have yet to hear from Sparda, and though the women were worried, Zabuza was sure he was fine and that he would meet them somewhere, probably on the island itself. So they set off on one of the small boats on the ship, and headed to the island.

When they reached the island, the first thing they did was secure the boats and make sure they don't drift away. When they were done, the crew members started to walk into the forest and began gathering fresh fruits from the trees.

Erza, Zabuza and Mai were looking around the island and making sure nothing tried to take the drop on them. They were then alerted to the sound of rustling trees, and turned to see a giant centipede charging towards them. They quickly reacted and jumped away, while the crew simply gathered everything they managed to get and turned tail back to the lifeboats.

Zabuza quickly unsheathed his cleaver, and slashed at the centipede, which caused it to screech in pain. While this was happening, Erza who had jumped and was standing on a tree branch prepared her hand seals and stopped at the bird sign, with her cheeks puffed.

'**Yoton: Yokai no Justu**' she thought as she spat a giant wave of hot lava at the creature, and heard it hissing and thrashing around as it was melting.

A few seconds later it stopped moving and died.

"It's not over yet," said Mai, "come on….we need to get moving. We can't stay in one place for too long." She said as she started moving.

Though before they could go, they saw a big shadow looming over them, and turned to see a giant bird swooping down and taking off, with a screaming Erza in it claws.

"ERZA-CHAN!" yelled Mai, as she started running after the bird.

"WAIT MAI! Damn it" cursed Zabuza as he started chasing after them. He could see the bird flying in the distance and saw it heading to the giant volcano in the center of the island.

* * *

(With Sparda-on the mysterious island)

Sparda had just arrived at the island. While the Kiri shinobi were not difficult and very easy to defeat, their numbers had insured that they took some time to kill. There was also the fact that a few cowards had attempted to run, and he had to chase them and eliminate them to insure that they don't cause anymore troubles to the Rebellion, though he made sure to leave a couple of survivors to return to Yagura, and tell him about him.

This would be seen as a challenge made by him, and at the same time show the rebellion that he was truly on their side.

When he arrived on the island, he could immediately feel the tension in the air. He narrowed his eyes at the foliage, and spotted a small flicker in the trees. Looking again, he saw a girl that looked to be almost the same age as Haku and Erza. She had dark eyes and her long hair was red and had a white band tying it. She was wearing a purple sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimming, with a traditional obi holding it closed, and went into a bow on her back. He could also see mesh armor beneath her clothes and a white skirt. And for some reason, she was barefoot.

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, before the girl turned around and started walking deeper into the island.

He narrowed his eyes, and wondered if he should follow her. He of course knew he had. Souls were not supposed to be ignored. He had known about her being a soul from the beginning. Though she felt a bit stronger than any other soul he felt. She seemed as if she was really alive.

So he followed her. They went through the forest and towards where he could see the center of the island…A Volcano. They passed by several large animals that seemed to know the girl and started to follow them into the volcano.

Walking for an hour or so, they reached an entrance of some kind on the side of the mountain. The girl turned to him and gestured to the entrance. With a nod, they continued walking inside. He turned his head, and saw the animals climbing the volcano instead of following them. A few minutes later they emerged into a large lab of some kind, which had a large water tank in the middle of the room. He saw the girl stand next to the door, and saw her pointing at the tank.

He turned to it, and made his way to it. When he did he saw a weird creature inside the green water tank. It looked like an infant Pupa. It also had two small arms, and some sort of a cord on the bottom of his body. (Ultimate summoning beast in episode 277 if you didn't know yet.) Seeing the creature, he turned to the station where he could see multiple machinery that were destroyed and fried. There was also blood spattered everywhere around the machine.

When he got close, he saw a journal. He took it and opened on the first page. It didn't take him long to read through the whole journal, and he stopped at the last page that was torn.

The journal described how a group of scientists trying to breed the ultimate summoning creature, and their failure at that. So they tried doing it differently. Instead of breeding it, they tried to make it from the mixing the already grown summons, and succeeded at that. Though the creature was difficult to control and they needed a FuinJutsu specialist to control it. That FuinJutsu specialist was one Honoka Uzumaki.

He then turned around and made his way back to the girl, now identified as Honoka. When he stood infront of her, he stared into her eyes with her doing the same. He then raised his hand towards her head, and stopped just before he could touch her. He was silently asking for permission. He saw her nod, and close her eyes. So he put his hand on her head, and had her soul glowing and saw her shift into a small ball. He grasped the soul and closed his eyes, as he sorted through the memories he received.

He learned how she was a chunnin from the village of Uzushiagakure. How before the village's destruction in the third war, she was hired to assist in the experiment thanks to her formidable FuinJutsu skills. She was brought into the island, and was able to use her abilities to calm the beast and control it. Till the day it became so powerful that it was able to break her seals.

It had gone on a rampage and killed all the researchers and the some of the islands creatures. Though for some reason, when it had killed her, instead of eating her body like the rest, it had simply absorbed it into its own. Thanks to that, her soul had become stuck to the island, till one day when she would be able to guide someone to finish the beast and free her body and soul.

He sighed and turned to the creature, and was about to make his way towards it, when he felt a familiar chakra signature flying towards him, with two more following it at jounin speeds. He made his way to an opening in the lab, and saw that below him was an active volcano with hot lava.

He then looked up, and was just in time to see a huge bird appear at the opening and saw it drop its screaming passenger. With one hand he reached out, and grasped the person from around the back of their pants and from their belt.

"Hello there Erza-san…..how nice of you to drop by…." He said with a smirk of amusement.

* * *

(With Mai and Zabuza)

They had been following the bird all through the island. The place was filled with giant animals and they had to fight giant snakes, giant chameleons, more giant centipedes and giant spiders. Needless to say, they were quickly growing sick of the island.

They followed the bird all the way to the volcano, where to Mai's complete horror, saw the bird release her in the opening. Hearing her daughter scream as she fell to her death broke her heart, and she almost broke down in tears, till she heard Zabuza sigh in relief and was telling her that Erza was saved. When she looked on the opening, she saw a path that lead to a cave inside the Volcano cavern, and standing on the edge was Sparda with Erza in his hand.

When the groups got together again, Mai hugged her daughter to her chest, and had a few tears at the corner of her eyes, as she gave Sparda a smile of gratitude, and said "Thank you Sparda-san. You just saved my daughter for the second time….thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now come on…there is something you may want to see..." he said, as he went back to the lab with the others following, with Erza reassuring her mother she was fine, and Mai dotting on her, which made Zabuza chuckle at the sight, and earned himself a glare from the young woman.

They quickly reached the lab, and while they were walking Sparda explained the situation to them, about the island, the experiment and the volatile monster. When they reached the lab, they felt the ground start shaking. The source was easily identified as the large monster rising from the water tank. Sparda narrowed his eyes, and he saw the three behind him prepare for battle.

'Why did it wake up now? What changed since last time I was here?' he wondered. He then turned his head to his allies, and finally understood the reason. 'They are not hiding their chakra, while I was. So that means that it can sense chakra. What else did they put in this "perfect counter for shinobi"? 'He then saw the monster turn its closed eyes towards them and saw it's stomach tear open, and from it emerged a new beast.

This one was more humanoid in its look. It grew feet and normal sized arms, for a being its size. It also had a mouth on its stomach through which in fed and had tentacles in the area where a mouth would usually be. It had black ringed eyes and a thick tail.

It screeched and turned towards them, while the old body shriveled up like it was shed skin, and its mouth seemed to stretch into a sick grin. It then launched its tentacles at the group, but they were quickly cut to pieces by Zabuza.

He was about to charge it, but was stopped when Sparda's arm stopped him in his tracks. "Don't Zabuza," he warned "we don't know what kind of abilities it has. Besides, there isn't enough room to fight it efficiently in here."

Zabuza scoffed and pushed his arm away and said "since when did you start ordering me around, Gaki?" he said, and ignored him and charged.

Sparda shook his head, and summoned a **Chakra Chain** that he used to pull Zabuza, who had stopped in his tracks and was under a **GenJutsu **from the monster, just before its tentacles could pull him in. when he got back to their side, Mai quickly released Zabuza from the **GenJutsu **and gave him a deadpan look.

"Fine…I get it," he grumbled and looked at Sparda and asked "so oh dear leader…." he said with sarcasm rolling off in waves, "what should we do?"

Sparda was standing there analyzing the beast. 'It needs its eyes to cast its **GenJutsu**...so we blind it first' "Zabuza…use the **Kirigakure** **no** **Justu** (hidden mist technique) now!" he ordered.

Complying, Zabuza did it and filled the entire cave with a heavy cover of mist. Sparda himself was not standing still. He quickly crouched and put his palm on the ground. Within the mist with the beast, black **Chakra Chains **erupted from the ground and bound the beast.

"Stop the mist, and use **Katon **(fire release) if you have any." When the mist cleared, both Erza and Mai had finished a set of identical hand seals and released their Jutsu's.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" yelled the two females, as they fired two large fireballs. The fireballs impacted against the beast, and they heard its screech of pain.

When the smoke from the explosion lifted, Sparda saw a flash of red in the beast before its skin regenerated on its own. It seemed it was absorbing chakra from his chains and healing itself. Not wanting to give it even more power, he withdrew his chains, and stood on his feet. He saw Erza panting and knew she was young that that technique exhausted her smaller reserves.

"So it can use **GenJutsu**, absorb chakra, assimilate other animals…" he said, and they all jumped in different directions when it blasted their position with a **Raiton Jutsu**, "and use **Raiton**. So how do we kill it?" he asked.

Mai looked around her, and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow from the heat, 'wait heat! That's it?' "Sparda-san…I know how we can kill it. Throw into the volcano!" she yelled pointing at the entrance.

"That's a great idea, actually. And I know just how to do it..." he said. "ZABUZA MIST NOW!"

As soon as he heard him, Zabuza did as he was told and made a performed the **Kirigakure** again. When he did, they all Sparda run into the mist, with the creature.

The beast was looking around itself. Since the mist was made of chakra it couldn't sense anything behind it, and absorbing it was taking time, since Zabuza was simply pumping more chakra into it. A few seconds later, it felt something strong impact against it torso. It was so strong that it flew through the air, and hit the wall on the other side near the entrance. In its daze, it didn't see where it was going and ended up falling from the cliff to the volcano.

The mist lifted again, and they all saw Sparda standing there, with his right fist glowing blue, and with the beast nowhere in sight. They saw him head to the entrance and followed him. When they got there, they heard flapping coming from below he. When they looked down, they saw the beast flying, having grown wings while it was falling, and was heading to the top of the volcano.

"Oh no you don't!" Sparda exclaimed and quickly jumped after it. When he landed on it back, he summoned Vendetta to his hand, and lit the blade with fire, and stabbed it right in the head. The creature screamed and flailed around. He then unsheathed the hidden blade he had, and channeled his **Meiton** chakra through it, and cut the beast open at the back.

Inside, he saw Honoka's body still looking the same as last time. He quickly pulled her out, and carried her on his shoulder and pulled Vendetta. He then jumped higher so he was above the beast. When he was high enough, he slashed the fire charged Vendetta and unleashed a large wave of concentrated fire, that hit the beast dead on, and cut it in two. The two halves feel into the volcano and melted away.

He waited for the group to catch up, before they all jumped out of the volcano and headed back to the ship. It seemed the beast was the cause for the aggression of the other animals of the island, since they were able to return to shore without any problems. When they reached the ship, an excited but tired Erza started talking with Haku about all the things that happened on the island, with an amused Shirona who was teasing Zabuza about taking orders from someone younger than him, who simply grunted and grumbled but didn't reply.

As for Sparda he was currently having a talk with Honoka. When he arrived he immediately went below deck, and placed the dead body of Honoka on his bead. He then had her soul appear. When she did, and saw her body, she knew that the beast was dead, and she was free. She smiled and turned to him and thanked him profusely. Her soul was going to move on, but froze when she heard him talk to her.

"I can bring you back if you want." He stated. He saw her looking at him in confusion. "I can revive you if you want."

"But how? I am dead, and have been like that for centuries." She replied.

"I have special abilities, and one of them happens to be that I can revive someone of their soul is still in the world of the living. You fit the bill. From what I understand, you died a young girl…which means you missed out on a lot of things in your life. I am offering you the chance to live again." He said.

She narrowed her eyes, and asked "and the price for such a thing?"

"Nothing. I will revive you, point to the last known member of your clan the Uzumaki, and you are free to go." He stated, and felt her become confused again.

"What do you mean last known member? What happened to the clan?" she asked with dread in her voice.

He sighed when he realized she had died after the second shinobi war, and missed the third. So he explained the whole thing to her. He told her how the clan was destroyed with the combined effort of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. He told of the few survivors that were able to escape, including one Kushina Uzumaki who was now living on Konoha. He even told her of his own relationship to the clan, but didn't tell her his mother was Kushina.

She was devastated to say the least. She started to cry and sob quietly with her hands on her face. While not the best person to deal with this kind of emotions, he knew he had to help her if he could, so he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. He was probably the only person to be able to help her since she was still a soul.

An hour or so later, she seemed to have gotten it out of her system, and thanked him for being there for her.

"Alright, I will," she said, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow asking for an explanation. "I want you to revive me. Knowing that there are a few living Uzumaki, it is my duty to help restore the clan anyway I can!" she declared.

With a nod, he placed his hand on her head again and she transformed back into a ball. He then pushed the ball into her body, which caused it to glow, and for her body to start breathing again.

Seeing his work was done, he sighed and got up. Just as he was about to leave the room, he remembered something…or more like someone.

"Zetsu!" he commanded, and from the wall came out the clone.

It had a smirk on its face as it looked at him, "you looked like you forgot about me for a bit there?" he then turned to Honoka and lost the smirk on his face, "that ability is something Madara-sama will want to know about."

"But you won't be the one to tell him about it…." whispered a voice right next to his ear. His eyes wide, he turned his head back to Sparda, just to see his afterimage, and felt something get stabbed in his chest, and felt everything go black.

With Sparda, he had placed one hand on the clone's head and another stabbed through its chest, and channeled his **Meiton** and Devil chakra through it. The result was him getting a part of Zetsu's soul, which included his memories as well as Zetsu getting covered with a black shell of chakra, only for it to shatter a few seconds later. From it emerged a new being. The being had the same height as Zetsu, but with the same structure as Sparda himself. It also had black hair and the same eyes, but inverted with the left being blue and the right being red. It was wearing the same outfit as Sparda but had a dark aura surrounding it. (If the real Madara can do it with his _**will**_ _**materialization**_, then why can't a half-Devil like Sparda? Also it's kind of like Doppelganger the DeathVoid in DMC3)

"Shedo (Name: Shade)" acknowledged Sparda.

"**Hai…what is my purpose, Oyabun?**" asked Shedo.

"You will act in the place of Zetsu. From now on, take his form, and when he is to be dispelled, take control of the original but make sure to keep "Madara" in the dark. Understood?" asked Sparda.

"**Hai**" replied Shedo, as he then shifted back into an exact copy of Zetsu. He then merged back with the wall like nothing happened. While this was happening, Sparda closed his eyes and focused on sorting through Zetsu's memories. When was done, he opened his eyes and he was deep in thought over the new information.

'I was right about Obito it would seem….to think Madara Uchiha would come up with something like this Tsuki no Me Keikaku (eye of the moon plan)'. It was perfect for him. Madara and Obito's goal was to bring back Juubi and use him as a conduit for their Sharingan to project their ultimate **GenJutsu**. He didn't even have to do anything, and leave everything for Obito. He could see what kind of a person Obito was, and could somewhat feel respect for him. He was doing this for the love of his life, but by doing so he condemned millions of others to death, and since he knew something the two Uchiha's didn't, it would have brought the end of life on the continent. And now with his own Zetsu spy that was still connected to the original and could not be detected, he would always be in the loop on Obito's plans and orders.

He was also able to finally understand how Pein got his Rinnegan. The unification of Senju and Uchiha blood within him was able to release it for his use. It seemed he really was nothing more than a pawn in the big picture.

He then stood up, and made his way to the door. "Keep watch over her and make sure nothing happens." He said. He then exited his cabin, and made his way to deck. When he got up, he saw that all the crew members were working. He could also see Haku, Erza, Koyuki and Fubuki chatting together, and from the smiles on their faces he assumed they might have made a connection together.

He turned and made his way to the wheel of the ship, where Mai and Zabuza were standing and talking to the captain. When they saw him, they left the captain and stood face to face with him.

"How is the girl that you brought with you?" asked Mai. None of them knew that Honoka was dead, or that he revived. All that they knew was that the beast was using her, and that he was able to save her.

"She is fine, but exhausted. A severe case of chakra exhaustion that's all." He replied. 'More like zero chakra at all, and she is getting it back from the beginning.' He added in his mind. They didn't need to hear that.

"That's good and all." Grumbled Zabuza, "but the important thing is that we will be getting to the island in the next hour…so get ready. As soon as we dock, we will be heading to the rendezvous point. If I know Mei, they will be early and since we are too, we could get this whole thing over with." He said, and then left to do….whatever it is that he usually does.

"Don't mind him. He is just grumpy because of Shirona-chan's constant teasing." She said with a small smile.

"It's fine. As long as we are able to accomplish the mission, I don't care if he likes me or not." Replied Sparda.

Mai nodded, and they stood next to each other is silence. Though there was something bugging Mai, and she was dying to ask him, but thought it could be a bit personal. In the end she decided to ask either way.

"Sparda-san…may I ask you a question?" she asked as she turned to him. She saw him nod, and gathering her courage she asked "will you tell me what happened between you and the Uchiha clan, that you…..killed all of them?"

He froze at that question and turned to her with ice cold eyes, which had her shivering in fear. He stared at her and asked "why do you want to know?"

"N-no-nothing….ju-just curious, that's all" she stammered out in fear.

"Then you will have to forgive me. While I trust you, Mai-san….that is something I would prefer no-one knows. Now, if you'll excuse me…..I have a patient to take care of." He said, and started heading back to below deck. He left her there staring at his back, in fear and confusion. She then sighed and turned forwards and watched her daughter interact with her friend.

Sometime later, after he had went below deck, the lookout (man on the crow's nest) warned the wheelsman (the person steering a ship) about obstacles in the way of the ship. They all gathered at the front of the ship to see what was in the way. When they all looked at the front of the ship, they were greeted to the sight of half-sunk ships and unmoving, floating bodies. All around the bodies the water was painted red with blood.

They all had Kiri forehead protectors.

'So was right about the Kiri battleships. His long range sensory is very impressive' thought a calculative Mai.

'Damn! He really was able to take of them on his own….how strong is he? And how did someone so young get so strong?' though an impressed Zabuza. As much as he hated to admit it, the gaki had proved himself over and over again that he was superior to him. He was a lot stronger than he was.

The two girls, Fubuki and Koyuki were once again shocked and awed at the power their ally had. He kept on breaking every limitation placed on him, that they truly believed they would be able to end the war in Kiri with him on their side.

* * *

(One of the islands surrounding Kiri- one hour later)

The ship had finally docked in the island, and we now see the entire group getting of the ship, and walking together towards the meeting point. They were all prepared to enter the war, and were full on intent on ending it. Since she was going to need to recover her chakra and all that, Honoka was walking with them and was side by side with Sparda.

When she had woken up, and found out they were going to help Kiri, she was mad at first and refused to help. He told her that he didn't need her help and she was free to go wherever she wanted. Though she was very reluctant on leaving him, since she was absent from the world for a long time. In the end, after he had declared that he was going to help Kiri and there was nothing she could do to stop him, she decided to stay with him. Besides this way, when they reached the rebellion, she would be able to train herself alongside the other people her age and rank. But he quickly noticed how she seemed attached to him, and concluded that he was her life-line till she got used to living again.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached an old tea house. He stood outside and watched as Mai entered and spoke with the owner, and then saw her signal them to come after her. When they entered the shop, they received suspicious looks from the man, but while Sparda ignored him, Honoka gave him a small smile and a wave.

When they entered they went through a door, and took some stairs to the lower floor. Though when he reached the floor, he found a pair of swords pointed at him from either side. Before the two could get any closer to him, he pointed his palms to each of them, and from his hands **Chakra Chains **burst out and wrapped the two men from head to toe, and had them fall to the ground, wiggling in an attempt to escape.

When he looked ahead of him, he saw three people standing in the room, around a table. One he identified immediately as Mei Terumi, from the resemblance that she had with Mai.

The other was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He was wearing a talisman in each ear with kanji written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

The last man was also a middle aged man, who had long black hair and a beard and bore a scar over his left eye. He was wearing a brown set of ANBU armor with a black undershirt and black pants, shinobi sandals, and a black Kirigakure forehead protector and had a mask on the table next to him.

The two men tensed when they saw the guards get knocked out, but remained in their places when they saw Mei signal them to stand down. She then turned to new arrivals, and made her way to her twin and niece first and hugged them tightly, which was returned by the two.

"It's great to see you two alright….I am sorry we couldn't do anything when you were captured." Apologized Mei.

Mai simply patted her sisters back and took a step back, and replied "It's okay sis…..there was nothing that you could have done anyway. And in the end, it all worked out….see we got Zabuza back and someone who is very strong and can help us against Yagura." She said, and pointed at Sparda at the end.

Mei nodded and separated from her twin, and greeted Shirona, Zabuza, Haku and her mother.

She then turned to Sparda, and walked up to him and stood staring at him. When she did, she seemed to be sizing him, as if measuring his strength. He raised his eyebrow, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Mei was inspecting him for herself. She could see he was strong and was very confident in his own power and skill. He was standing with his head high, and not a single shred of fear can be felt from him. And from the calm and cold look on his face, she got that he wasn't one to express his emotions openly. But he still had the stance of a killer, and was oozing experience from his calm body language.

Deciding to break the ice, and get moving, she reached her hand out for a handshake, which he took and said "Welcome Sparda-san. My name is Mei Terumi, and I am the leader of the rebellion forces. The two behind me are Ao and Tsurugi, my most trusted generals. I've heard many things about you from the letters Zabuza sent us….and they mentioned that you are going to help us in the war. Before we go into that subject, can I ask what brought this on?" she asked. Seeing him raise his eyebrow, she clarified "I meant why do you want to fight for the Kiri rebellion?"

"That is a very good question, Mei-san. And the truth is….there are several reasons for that. At first. It was merely on a whim. After that, I had learned somethings and have decided to check them out for myself. The last reason, is my mission." He answered. He found no reason to deny her that answer. There was nothing for him to hide in that specific question.

"And may I ask…what this mission is?" she asked.

That was a question that he needed to keep the answer to himself. "I am afraid not, as that it a personal subject. But be assured it has nothing to with Kiri itself, but more on the line of someone in it." He replied. He was of course talking about Yagura and the Sanbi in him, but they didn't need to know that.

The two men in the back growled and snarled at the man's audacity to refuse their leader, but were quieted down when she gave them a glare over her shoulder. Turning back to Sparda, she said "very well. As long as you promise it won't come back to bite Kiri in the end, I won't ask about it. Agreed?"

She saw him, and continued "alright. Now, I do believe we need to discuss the terms for your help in the war. Please, tell me what is it that you wish to in the war, and what kind of missions can you do?"

"I can do any mission that you wish. If you have any mission that would result in the deaths of your troops I will perform it for a fee. My organization requires that I gather funds, otherwise I would have offered my services for free, just to free Kirigakure. Oh…and it would be better if I perform my missions solo. I am efficient in close combat and have an arsenal of long range Jutsu's. My chakra reserves and stamina allow me to fight for long periods. I am also a highly developed Sensor. Overall, I am in fact S-ranked in the Bingo Book. Is that information enough?" he asked.

He saw her looking at him with wide eyes, and the two in the back looking at him with disbelief. She then shook herself out of her stupor and asked "exactly how much chakra and stamina do you have?"

He didn't answer, but simply released half his chakra that he was suppressing, and the room started shaking with the walls gaining cracks and spider webs. The room's occupant were all forced to their knees from the potent and large chakra, except for Mai, Mei and Zabuza, but they were still affected by it, if their shaking legs was anything to go by.

'What strong chakra presence!' thought Mei, and the two behind her in shock. As for Zabuza and Mai, since they had already felt his chakra, they were less affected by it, but were still awed at the amount of it.

Seeing that he got his point across, he suppressed his chakra again, and allowed them to get back to their feet. It took them a few moments to regain their composure, but when they did, they all turned to see Mei's expression.

She had a smile on her face, as she shook hands with him again, and said "Welcome to the Kiri rebellion, Sparda-san."

* * *

And done...

It would seem that Akatsuki are on the move...what will happen with that? and a new Uzumaki is alive again, wonder what I'll do with her? Kiri's war in on the horizon...what will I do with that? and finally, why the hell am I asking you when I already know what I am going to do?

Anyways...thanks for reading and tell me what you think please.

Now...back to Chemistry.

Till next time...


End file.
